Jake And The Mutant
by Corinna Wilde
Summary: Jake Clawson is the odd ball of the village, and feels he'll never find his place in the world. One day when his step father goes missing, it's up to Jake to find him. The lean male come across a mysterious kingdom and makes a deal with the master castle, a mutant kat called Chance Furlong. Will Jake be able to see the beauty within the beast, find out and enjoy.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A long time ago, in the dark ages of Megakat city, a young prince name Chance Furlong lived in a glamorous castle. Though it seemed he lived the perfect life of luxury, it was anything but. Because of this, the prince grew to be selfish and unkind.

After his parents death the prince locked himself away from the outside world, choosing to live in his own little universe. He would spend his days alone, but at night he would throw lavish parties, drinking and dancing the night away. With no supervision, the teen could get away with what ever he wanted.

One dark stormy night, a surprised guest knocked on the doors of the palace, looking for protection from the rain. The now King Chance didn't know what to make of this strange and creepy visitor. The visitor asked if they would be allowed to live and work at the palace. He offered the King a single blue rose in hopes of gaining his trust through the gift of giving. The frozen hearted King sneered at the plant and told the visitor to leave at once, that his services weren't needed.

The visitor advised the King to open his eyes as well as his heart, telling him hiding was not the answer for his pain. First impressions weren't everything, that it takes time to learn to trust, and love another.

The King discarded the visitor, not wanting to hear another word. Then like magic, the visitor's clothes and body converted into that of a mystical being. The being declared his was a powerful sorcerer and was called the Pastmaster. Pulling a pocket watch from his cloak, he was ready to use it against the tall King.

Chance grovelled at the beings feet, pleading for mercy. But the Pastmaster could see the King was truly lost and held no love in his stone heart. Being a sorcerer he could see someone for who they truly were, and he saw the blond tabby was nothing more but a child who needed to grow up.

As punishment, the Pastmaster transfigured the King into a half mutated creature, thrusting a spell on the castle and it's most loyal servants.

The years went by, yet no one hunted out for the kingdom. For the Pastmaster conjured a spell that wiped the memories of the cursed being form those who knew and loved them. The blue rose the Pastmaster gave Chance, was indeed enchanted. For when it's last peddle fell the King would remain a mutant for all time.

However, if he learned to open his heart and to love another, and to gain their affection in return the spell would be lifted. As time went on the depressed King felt there was no hope, for who would ever love a freak, a mutant like him...

Author's note: Hey everyone, hope you like the prologue to my third Fanfiction. I was inspired after seeing a picture of Mutant Chance towering over Jake. (From the Swat Kats episode Mutation City) Then it hit me, why not make a Beauty and The Beast story out of it.

I had a blast meshing these two elements together. I also re-wrote the songs to the 2017 film, hope you like my take on the classic music and amazing story. Please read and enjoy Jake And The Mutant.


	2. The Little Village

Chapter: **I** The Little Village.

A orange auburn tom kat opened the wooden door to his small stone house. He wore a red, blue and black plaid kilt, white stockings and black shoes. He had on a white undershirt that hung loosely on his lanky shoulders, with a light blue vest over top. His brown eyes stood out against his fur color and slender face.

The kats name was Jake Clawson, short slim, yet smart and quick witted. He walked down the stone sidewalk, making his way to the village below. Soft music played while he glanced about the beautiful country side that was in full blossom. With a smile he took in a breath and started to sing.

 _Another day, another morning, It's the same like yesterday, It feels I am caught in a ,time loop, Suck in this small town,_

The town Kats open their doors and windows, welcoming the bright sunny new day. Males and females walked out of their homes and tended to their stands, or just walked about the hustle and bustle of the stone streets. They burst into song, feeling happy and joyous.

 _Hello, good day, morning, good, hello, morning, hello,_

Jake strolled by the happy go lucky folks, who payed him no attention, working or chatting with each other. Jake held a book under his arm and watched the villagers around him, dancing and greeting one another. He saw the local baker offering out freshly baked bread, filling the air with a warm scent. Jake sighed and sang, with a half grin across his muzzle, seeing the town drunk, who waved to him as he stagger on by.

 _Everyone goes 'bout the busy street, doing the same repetitive thing, It never seems to change, I'd like rearrange, this boring place,_

"Hey, Jake." said a husky looking kat, interrupting the lean kat's singing. The stout kat organized flowers on a stand, making sure they were presentable to the crowds walking by.

"Good, and how is your wife?" asked Jake walking over to the heavy kat, with a skip in his step. Jake watched the florist pluck the dead buds off one of the potted plants, folding his paws over his book. The younger kat tilted his back on a support beam and waited for an answer from the florist.

"Fine, what are you up to?" wondered the florist, picking up a watering can and sprinkling it over the flowers. The florist smiled and enjoyed his job a lot, finding great joy in it.

"The book store. I read this book about a bean stalk and-," started Jake holding it out for the older kat to see. Jake enjoyed sharing his stories with those who would listen, though most just turned away from his ramble.

"That's nice, now if you don't mind I have some work to do, but you have a good day young man." said the florist, pushing the book out of his face to walk away from the excited book worm.

"Sure, see you later," said Jake with a sigh, strolling off and leaving the flower stand. He shook it off and picked up his book, glancing over it one more time before he would have to give it back.

He loved stories that took place in a far away lands and had magical creatures in them, anything to take him to another place besides the village.

Burke and Murray leaned their backs to the wall and saw Jake foot it by, reading his book with a smile, making the males lift their brows. They shook their heads, seeing Jake duck under two kats carrying a long wooden board. The on lookers remarked in song of the lean framed kat.

 _Take a look at that weirdo book worm, living in a daydream land,_ _He belongs in no group, keeping to himself, No wonder he hasn't found a mate,_

Jake walked by David Litterbin, who tipped his hat to a she kat. The she kat stood by a vegetable stand, looking over the different types of greens until the male made his presence known in song.

 _Hello,_

The she kat turned to him and pulled her skirt out, bowing kindly to him.

 _Morning,_

Davis Litterbin leaned a arm on the stands pole and stared longingly at her, obviously interested in her.

 _How, are you doing,_

The she kat smiled warmly and held her head high, knowing the tom was just a big flirt.

 _Fine, and you, how is your mate,_

A older she kat glanced over a fish stand, along with a another kat. The pair saw several types of fish and shrimp, along with crab and other aquatic creatures. The older kat pointed to a nice fat fish.

 _I'd like that fish,_

The other kat saw the fish and looked at it's price, with wide eyes he gasped.

 _Kats alive, the price,_

Jake walked out of the crowd. He turned 360 degrees and raised his paws up, singing out among the others.

 _I swear this can't be all there is to life,_

He entered the local book store, that was a small stone building. Inside Leiter Greenbox swept the cobwebs from the walls and ceiling, standing on a wobbly stool that had books under it for better support. He turned when the bell over the door rang and voice called out to him. "Mr. Greenbox.." spoke the voice of Jake. Jake opened the door and walked in, looking about for the kat.

"Well, I'll be. If it isn't Jake Clawson, the only book worm in town. What can I help you with today." said Leiter setting his broom aside and climbing down. Jake let him a paw and helped him to the ground, not sure how sturdy the stool was. Leiter leaned on a single book self, looking over the shorter kat.

"Well, I finished this book and didn't know if you got anything new?" wondered Jake glancing over the books, hoping to spot something different. There wasn't much of a selection, still the orange auburn kat kept coming back to look for something new.

"Sorry, nothing new.." said Leiter feeling bad there wasn't a new book for the eager kat. He took the books out from under the stool and placed them back on the shelf. "Help yourself to what ever one you like."

"Okay, I'll take this one." said Jake pulling out a book that he always loved to read.

"Kats alive. You've read this one five time already, don't you want something else?" questioned Leiter wondering why he loved that book so much. The scrawny kat borrowed it at least once a month.

"It's my favorite." said Jake running his paw over the cover. He stood back and pretended to weld a sword, ready to fight his opponent. "Sword fights, magic, a prince in disguise. It's got everything to keep a kat entertained."

"Well, take it and keep it why don't you. The Great One knows no one else will read it." said Leiter slapping Jake on the back, giving him a friendly smile.

Jake stared at him with wide eyes, unable to believe the librarian was giving it to him. Leiter pushed the book back, letting Jake know it was all his.

"Are you sure? I mean, mine to keep?" asked Jake making sure the kat was okay with it. He held it close and looked up to the taller male with bright eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure, now go on and enjoy it." said Leiter ushering Jake to the door and waving him off. He stood and smiled as the joyful Jake skipped off like a little kitten.

"Thanks, Mr. Green. Thank you so much." said Jake walking backwards and waving bye to the the librarian. He turned about and walked away from the building, hugging the book tightly.

A group of she kats looked on with disgusted, while Jake became lost in his book, not even noticing the lovely she cats. He was unaware of the judging eyes that followed him along the stone street, not giving to farts what they thought of him. Jake passed a mother and her three kittens, who gaze up at him with bewilderment.

 _There he goes living in a fantasy world, holding a dazed expression, It can't be healthy, it's just not right, what a jigsaw Jake Clawson,_

Jake stopped in font of a water fountain and gazed down at the book, becoming lost. He smiled and held it close, not knowing why it was so precious.

 _Yes, I get swept, far away, I get lost within, these pages, I could live in this book, but alas I have to come back, to reality,_

Some males with their girlfriends watched the handsome kat pace by, unaware of how he caught the eyes of their female companies. It may sound weird, but there was something about seeing a man in a kilt that really turned the ladies on. The men knew this and frowned, not liking how the orange auburn kat went about the town in his 'skirt' as they would call it.

Jake kept his eyes to his book and went on, leaving the group behind. He had a father, or step father, who was a Scottish man, so he was brought up to wearing a kilt. It was a big deal to him, it was just what he and his father did.

 _Now how could such oddball loser, gain the eyes of females, True his has a nice body, but other then that, he's a curious one, he sticks out like a sore thumb, truly he doesn't belong, Jake Clawson,_

A tall she kat who wore a hat and long red-ish black cape, that fastened around the front, hung down her back. She stood along the shadows of a building, eyeing up Jake, who bought some veggies at a stand. A tan furred, brown haired she kat, stood beside the taller one. She checked out the he kat as well, glancing over to his lean frame.

"Oh, Lieutenant, look at zat handsome kat..He should be with me, not strutting about the town single like he does." said the she kat in a German accent. She flipped her blondish brown hair aside and lifted her chin high. This tall female was Turmoil, ex Captain of the Enforcers. She had served with them since she was sixteen, climbing up the ranks and becoming a legend in the small town. However, when the war ended and time went by, she felt she'd lost her purpose.

With that in mind, she knew the next step would be to settle down and start a family. But the male would have to be perfect, and her sights were on Jake. She stood tall and the light hit her face. She was at lest half a foot taller then Jake and wore a pink uniform that completed her perfect figure.

Her Lieutenant wore a blue uniform, glancing from the he kat to her friend. The Lieutenant had been by Turmoils's side since she joined the Enforcers. She was eighteen at the time and was placed under the Captains command. Turmoil was a few years older at the time and was an inspiration to aspiring cadets like herself. Now she wondered why the taller she kat kept wanting to be with the outcast of the town. Sure that kilt was hot, but he was strange and out there.

"Him, but, Turmoil isn't a little too small and scrawny for you taste..I thought you'd be after a guy who was tall and burly?" questioned the Lieutenant, seeing other male kats, who were big and brawny compared to Jake. "I mean, don't you wan't a hunk man on your arm? Some real man candy to have a trophy husband?"

"Yes, I should, yet zat kilt vearing guy von my attention. He's not all skin and bone, look at zose legs, zat firm fit body..I tell you Lieutenant, he's zee one for me, zee most handsome guy in zee village. Don't I deserve zee best of zee best?" questioned Turmoil grabbing the Lieutenant's collar and lifting her off the ground, showing the Captain possessed great strength.

"Yes, of course you do, you should have only," started the Lieutenant, fumbling with her words. Turmoil dropped the she cat and fixed her cape collar. She hoofed it over to where Jake had bin, following him closely behind.

The Lieutenant got to her feet and was hot on Turmoil's heels. All the while she couldn't help but find Turmoil's plan to be a bad one. Turmoil, lost in thought, sang telling of her intentions for the shorter male.

 _Vhen I laid eyes on zat handsome he kat, I thought he has be zee one, Zee one I vill marry, and hold power over, 'cause I'm a dominant kind of girl,_

A work crew of he kats caught sight of Turmoil and ogled her with longing eyes. They were hypnotized by her beauty and froze where they were, watching her as she passed by . She was curvy and blessed with good looks, gaining the attention of many males in the town.

 _Hey, there she is the beauty of the town, I swear I'd give my life for her, I hope she might pass a glance my way, and or give me a chance to woe her,_

Jake faded into the crowd and Turmoil kept trying to get through to him. The town kats went about, paying no attention to the pair. The voices of several filled the air as they moved about the towns square.

 _Hello, hi, excuse me, I'd like a pound, how long, two feet, this is rotten, pardon me, those plants smell good, I'll take ten, let me get through, I need a loaf, I need some clothe,_

Jake stepped out of the center of the crowd and threw his paw out. He grabbed hold of a lamp post and spun around it, singing out from the rest.

 _I know there has to be more then this,_

Turmoil was not too far behind and held her black gloved paw up, aiming it to Jake. She held him in her sight and sang with a sly grin on her face.

 _I know I can make Jake all mine,_

The town folk rushed about and cut Turmoil off, making it even harder for her to get through. She pushed her way by a couple of kats and peered up over to find Jake. She kept her eye on the orange auburn tail, doing her best to reach him while the kats sang the last part of the song.

 _There he goes that bizarre orange auburn kat, he acts quite unusual, He's outlandish in ways, we can't explain, He's so very peculiar, he may appear normal, but we all know the truth, Jake Clawson._

Jake whirled about and the town folk quickly stopped and went about their tasks. He shook his head and went back to reading his book. His eyes darted from left to right, reading over one of his favorite part. Turmoil made it passed the group and darted ahead to get Jake's attention.

"Hello, look vell groomed and handsome on zis beautiful day." said Turmoil standing in a seductive pose, leaning on the side of a building. She ran her paw through her hair and stood tall, hoping he would put his book down and look at her.

"Thank you, you appear well too." said Jake walking on by, not noticing the curvy framed female. She stood up with a huff and went after him, her cape blowing behind her long legs.

"Say, how vould you like to come over to my place tonight." said Turmoil lifting the book out of his paws and holding it just out of reach. She placed in behind her back and looked Jake straight in the eyes. "A male shouldn't be vasting his time reading. He should be vorking hard, have a vife and raise a family."

"Turmoil, you are without a doubt, a harassment to me." said Jake folding his arms over his chest. He had a good idea the she cat was interested in him, but he did all he could to let her know the feelings weren't mutual. Yet no matter what he said or did, he found he couldn't rid himself of her and her constant flirting.

"Oh, sank you, Jake. You always know how to flatter me. How about ve have dinner tonight?" asked Turmoil placing her arm around him, leaning her red lips close to his face. She held him close, making Jake roll his eyes at the dense female. With a sly smile she tried to rub her nose with his, only Jake swiftly ducked under her hold and grabbed the book back. She looked about at the empty space, liking how quick he could move.

"No, I'm busy this evening." said Jake holding the book behind his back, making sure she couldn't take it again. He was behind her and the she cat whirled about to meet his gaze.

"Vith vhat?" questioned Turmoil with a curious expression, wondering what the male had planed for that evening. She knew darn well he didn't have any friends, so what could possible keep him from going out with her.

"Nothing. Now if you don't mind, I have an invention I need to tend to before my step father tries to mess with it." said Jake brushing his book off and turning from the she kat. Jake not only love to read, but he enjoyed tinkering with metals and other items. He had a repair and restore business going, and in his spare time he tried to create his own little experiments.

"That crazy old man," chuckled the Lieutenant, walking over and only getting the last part of the conversation. She and the whole town knew Jake's step dad wasn't the best at his job, so he became the clown of the town so to speak. "Ha, your old man couldn't fix a machine even if his life depended on it."

Jake frowned hearing how the Lieutenant insulted his step dad, listening to the two females snicker and laugh. The two females leaned on each other and held a arm over their stomach, giggling loudly.

"Don't scoff at my father like that," snapped Jake, making the pair stop their laughing.

"Yeah, don't make fun my father in law to be." added Turmoil, bopping the Lieutenant on the head. The Lieutenant stood back and rubbed the top of her head, straightening out her hat.

Jake was use to the sneering and taunting he got about his aging father, but that didn't mean he put up with it. He always stood strong, holding the Scottish kat in great esteem, not letting anyone tell him otherwise.

"My step father is a genius, a man of great talent." said Jake placing his paws to his hips, glaring darkly to the she kats. As if to emphasis the Lieutenant's point, an explosion went off as cloud broke out through the windows to the basement. Jake gasped and hurried away, leaving the female laughing in the background.

Turmoil slapped the Lieutenant on the back, knocking her to the ground, still the pair giggled, watching Jake dash to his home. The pair calmed and the Lieutenant wiped a tear from her eye, turning to Turmoil.

"So, moving on then?" wondered the Lieutenant, folding her paws behind her back, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"No, he's just playing hard to get. You'll see, he'll be mine soon enough. I always get vhat I vant." said Turmoil turning to the tan she kat. The Lieutenant grinned, knowing the Captain was strong willed. That nothing could stop her once she put her mind to something. Turmoil gestured her paw to Jake then to herself. "He'll come around, you'll see, no one says no to Turmoil."

"Darn right..But there are others who would go out with you." said the Lieutenant, glancing back to the town, knowing men would line up for a chance to woe the tall Captain. "You have several kats, who would be at your beck and call."

"Indeed, but a true hunter doesn't vaste zeir time on on petty prey." said Turmoil with a smirk on her face. The Lieutenant chuckled and the pair went off back to the village.

Jake made his way to the basement of the small house and threw open the wooden doors, letting the smoke out of the small storage space. He went down and saw an aging kat among the black vapor, seeing only his lower half. The kat wore a blue, black, and green plaid kilt, with a leather pouch, along with white socks and black shoes.

"Manx, are you all right, I heard and saw the explosion. What in kats name are you doing? You weren't messing with my inventions again were you?" wondered Jake waving a paw, trying to fan the smoke out of his face.

"Aye lad, Ah was, thought it would make a nice surprise if Ah finished it for ye. Ah hoped to have it done, but somethin' went wrong." said Manx in a strong Irish brogue.

After the cloud cleared out, the aging kat could be seen. He had gray side burns and brown wig that covered his most likely bald head. The ageing gold colored kat grumbled and stood to his feet brushing the dust from his blue coat.

"Oh, my Ah tell ya, I don't know what Ah did wrong." said Manx clapping his paw together, removing the soot from them. "One minute everything seemed good, then the next...Boom!"

"Yeah, I should've told you the potential problems and danger it might have if not handled correctly." said Jake putting an arm around the shorter male, taking him to the upper part of the house. The exited the cellar through the wooden steps and walked around to the front of the house.

Jake lead Manx up the steps and into their house, shutting the door behind them. He removed his jacket and hung it on a coat hanger, going to take care of the older kat.

"Here, why don't you sit and work on the music box. After all you know how much the kats over in the next village adore them so." said Jake getting the tools out for the kat, setting them on the table for him. His step father wasn't incompetent, but sometime got into a project that was way over his head. Clearly Jake was more of the inventor while Manx was more of the repair man.

"Aye, thanks lad..Ye know, Ah thought Ah was really close to helping ye creating a good invention. One of these days we will and the town will treat us with respect." said Manx tinkering with the tiny music box, removing the gears from it. As he worked on it he brought out his hand made windmill music box. This was Jake's favorite, for it was a replica of their old home, from when they lived in France like place.

Jake went to the kitchen and rolled up his sleeves, getting ready to throw some lunch together. He browned fish on the stove and steamed the fresh vegetables he bought at the market. He also cooked freshly baked bread and fixed a plate full, setting it in separate piles. He went to the living room and heard a familiar tune playing, filling him with joy. He peeked around the corner and found Manx singing a soft tune.

 _How can love, continue, How can it live forever, Remembering is the key, To the past and what was, Then if we are lucky, Then the feeling reappears, I see her face, and wont ever, forget it._

The music box sat by Manx and played as he sang along to it. In side the music box, a small scene was laid out. There was a she cat, sitting on a chair and holding a small kitten. In front of the woman, sat a younger version of Manx, painting the mother and son. Manx stopped his work and glanced from the life size picture that hung on the wall, to the tiny one, recalling the very time and place.

Jake walked fully into the living room and smiled, remembering only bits and pieces of his childhood. Manx heard the floor boards creek and looked up to see Jake, making eye contact with the younger kat.

"Aye, Jake, ye brought me lunch, thank ye." said Manx setting the small tools aside, making room on the couch for the lean kat. He closed the small windmill and set it back in it box, making sure if was kept away. Jake handed him a plat and leaned back, eating the food. Manx grinned and looked to his step son. "So, how was town today? Did ye do anything excitin'?"

"No, it was about the same, just like the town. But I got a book." said Jake finishing his meal and getting up to do the chores around the house. He walked around and gathered up some clothes that lay on the floor. "Hey, Manx?..Do you think I'm strange?"

"Ye, my step son, strange? Where did ye get an idea like that? We're all different don't ye think?" said Manx wiping his muzzle with a napkin, adjusting his small glasses. Jake chuckled and went back to picking up the items here and there. Max lifted a brow and studded the tall male, wondering what brought this on. "Who said ye were strange?"

"Everyone, but hey it's simply just small town gossip, nothing more.." said Jake acting as though he didn't care, waving it off and making fun of it. "I mean who cares about their whispering, there raised brows and disapproving glances."

"This be a small town ye know, small minded and backwards in many ways. They just don't understand ye, that's all. They don't see the bright and kind boy Ah do, and that's their loss" said Manx finishing his meal, thinking Jake would stop and take a moment to listen. He stood and went over to Jake, placing a paw upon his shoulder. The older kat forced Jake to meet his gaze and went on. "Ye be alone a lot, and Ah think it gets to a fella after a while. Ye be thirty two, and ye aren't gettin' any younger...Ah'm concerned for ye. Ah think ye need to find someone, someone who will understand ye, and love ye for who ye are."

"I'm a solitary kind of guy, remember. Besides I like being alone, I hate being around a lot of kats, so I'm good with the way things are." said Jake pulling away and walking up the stairs. Manx followed him and found the kat making the beds, trying to get off the subject, making Manx wonder even more. The older kat sighed and helped him make the bed, smiling warmly. Jake saw his concerned gaze and sighed. "I'm fine Manx, really I am."

"If you say so. Ah'll get to the weeding in the garden today." said Manx following him back down stares. Jake was going to the wash room, but stopped and waited for Manx, making sure he made it out okay. The Scottish kat hummed an Irish tune as he went to work.

Jake placed the clothes in the wash tub and carried it out, wanting to enjoy the sunny day. Outside in the warm light of day Jake hummed a soft tune and scrubbed a shirt against the washboard.

Once finished he placed the clothes in a basket and hung them on the line, letting them flow in the small breeze. After he was done he went to help Manx in the garden, enjoying spending time with the older kat..

That evening Jake went and placed boards on the broken windows, knowing it would work till he had time to get glass made. While the young kat did this, Manx was gathering together a collection of music boxes. He wrapped them in clothe and placed them carefully into a wooden crate.

"So, will ye be okay on ye're own while Ah'm gone?" wondered Manx setting a lid on the box. The older kat once a year would go over to the next few towns and sell his music boxes, making a good deal of money to get him and Jake through some tough times.

"Me, I'm more worried about you," quipped Jake with a chuckle, more worried for his step dads return. Jake from the time he was twelve took care of things while Manx was gone.

"Ah'll be fine don't ye worry...Maybe ye should have some friends over." said Manx making sure he had everything gather up for his trip. "But don't throw a wild party.."

"I don't have any friends..Besides no one around here really gets me." said Jake dusting the stone fireplace. He moved some of the pictures and set them aside, making it easier for him to clean.

"What about that Turmoil woman, she a beauty..Why if ye shacked up with her, ye'd have the whole town wanting to buy ye inventions." said Manx spotting the tall Captain eyeing up his son up a few times when the pair were out and about the village. "Aye ,Ah've seen how she looks at ye."

"Yeah right, she's too big for her own britches..Oh, I could never see myself with a woman like her. I don't think I'll every find the right person to settle down with." said Jake, knowing no she cat would be what he wanted. Back in those days, being gay wasn't something you advertised or made public, not that it was seen as wrong. Jake just never announced he was homosexual, or made anyone aware of his sexual orientation, knowing no one else needed to know. He basically keep it in the closet, wanting to make sure he was gay, and not just going through some faze. Though after more then twenty years of feeling this way, Jake knew for sure he was gay.

Manx knew his boy wasn't happy, and he didn't know how to help him. The older kat saw how Jake's spirit fell when he mentioned marrying Turmoil. He was only joking, but jokes like this always brought the lean kat down.

"Jake, Ah'm sorry if what Ah said upset ye..Ah just want ye to be happy, to share life with someone..Ye know, ye mother was the love of my life. Ah would give my life to spend the time we shared again, oh how Ah miss her." said Manx looking to her picture with glassy eyes. He removed his lenses and wiped his eyes, sniffing a little. Manx took a breath and went on. "Look, when Ah married ye mother, Ah not only promised to love her, be ye as well, for the rest of my life..Ah'm here for ye Jake."

"Manx, can you keep a secret?" asked Jake leaving the mantle to take a seat on the couch, wanting to let his father know the truth. Manx got up off his knees and joined Jake on the couch, wondering what the male was going to tell him.

"I've never told anyone about this..I've felt this way for a long long time, but I was too scared to tell you." said Jake casting his eyes to his feet, not wanting to see the older kat's face. "The reason I won't marry Turmoil is, is because I'm not interested in females, not in the way I should..I know that sounds weird, and I know it will change the way you view me, but I can't keep hiding like this..It's too much to keep in."

There was silence between the two, and Jake felt his step dad wouldn't approve of the news. Jake kept his eyes down cast and placed his face in his paws, not knowing what else to say or do.

"Jake," started Manx reaching over and rubbing Jake's back, letting him know it was okay.

"No, I know what you're going to say..You'll say I'm a freak, that I'm horrible for being this way..But I can't help it or fight it I tell ya..I tried and tried, but I can't.." said Jake crying a little. The feeling of revealing something Jake had kept hidden for so long, gave him relief, but it also opened up to more questions. "No one said it was wrong, but I felt scared to say it out loud. I couldn't bare to the thought of you hating me for being like this."

"No, no, Ah would never say that, or hate ye..Ye be my son, and not matter what ye will always be my son. Jake, Ah just want you to be happy, and if bein' with a tom kat makes ye happy, then be with one. Ah wont stop ye, and Ah wont judge ye..I want ye to met someone and share life with the, for there is truly nothin' else quite like it." said Manx pulling Jake into a hug, holding the teary eyed cat. In this world being in a same sex marriage wasn't an issue, but it was seen as odd. Manx knew Jake was scared, but wanted him to know he was safe and excepted in this house. "It be all right Jake."

It was funny how much the skinny kat reminded him of his deceased wife. He held Jake and chuckled a little, making Jake stop his crying.

"In fact Ah knew someone, who was so ahead of their time..Kats mocked her, till one day they found themselves wanting to be like her..Ye mother was looked down upon for hooking up with me after ye father walked out on her. It was viewed as wrong for a female to marry another after he mate left." said Manx rubbing Jake's head, speaking in a soft tone.

Jake sniffed and nuzzled into the hug, hoping Manx would tell him more about his mother. Jake was a baby when his dad left, so he knew nothing about him. As for his mother, she died when he was only five years old, so the information Manx gave him was very important.

"Will you tell me what happened to her?" questioned Jake wiping his eyes. Manx smiled and kept his paws on Jake's shoulders. "Please, I wont to know more about her..She died when I was a young kit, the past is a bit blurry."

"She was wonderful..She was brave, no fearless, everything and more. Ah see a little bit of her in ye, me boy. She had soft auburn fur, soft brown eyes, and a beautiful smile. Ah could watch her smile for hours." said Manx leaning back and keeping Jake close, stroking his head gently. Jake sighed and smiled, glad the older kat took the news better then he what thought.

"Thanks for listening..All I really wanted was for you to be okay with me being gay." said Jake hugging Manx tightly. The gray haired kat patted Jake, chuckling a little.

"Aye, Ah got the small feelin' ye were." said Manx feeling Jake sit up in surprise.

"How? It wasn't obvious, was it?" wondered Jake feeling warm all of a sudden, swallowing hard. He hoped it didn't show, the last thing he wanted was for the town to catch on and give them one more reason to dislike him. "Kats alive! If the village found out, they might do more then make fun of me..They-"

"Calm down lad..It's nothin' ye did, it was simply father's intuition." said Manx trying to calm Jake down. With a sigh of relief Jake's shoulders loosened and he seemed better.

"That's good to hear." said Jake with a small snickered. He leaned back and placed an arm around the older kat. Manx sat back and the two watched the fire flicker and dance, talking a little more before they went to bed.

With a bid good night Jake went into his room and went to lay in bed, glancing to the stars out the window. The sky was dark blue, and the stars shined like diamond in the beautiful night, with a full moon hanging high.

"Great one above, please make sure Manx has a safe journey and returns safely home." spoke Jake, closing his eyes and praying to the great creator.

A. N: Well there it is, the first chapter. Hope everyone liked it and are interested in what happens next.

By the way I would like to point out that since this is a different universe from ours, I believe they have their own religion and beliefs. Here it is, so you know the way it works.

They believe in the Great Creator, a deity who is neither male or female, it is only a being that brought the world to life. They pray to, but know that the Creator does not grant your wish like a god father. He made them, and it is up to them, and only them to chose the person they want to be. The path they take, the discussions they make, the fate they come to, is one they chose. For there is no grand scheme or thought out plan. It comes down to who you are and what you want out of life.

Stay tuned and enjoy.


	3. Time Apart

Chapter: **II** Time Apart..

Thee next morning Jake awoke early to make sure the small cart was packed properly. He wanted to double check, not wanting Manx to lose any of his precious cargo. The hand crafted music boxes were worth a good bit of money and the right buyer would pay handsomely to own such a gorgeous item.

Jake tied the load down and went back in to make sure Manx had a big hearty breakfast before he left for the long road ahead. While Manx ate, Jake packed food supplies for the trip, not wanting his dad to run out of meals. Jake wrapped a loaf of bread into a blanket, rolling it up nice and neat. He placed fruit in a basket and covered it with a towel, setting it aside with the other bundles. After breakfast Manx grabbed his coat and walked down the stone steps, with Jake not too far behind.

"Well, Ah'll see ye in a few days, Jake. Take good care of the place will ye." said Manx hugging him close. Jake embraced him back, swaying a little where they stood.

"You be careful okay..You have a good amount of food, so you shouldn't worry about starving. I also took the time to draw out the best path to take, since your map is out dated, I wasn't to sure about some of the trails." said Jake passing a map to the older cat. Manx nodded, letting his son know he would be okay. Manx climbed up on the front of the cart, getting himself comfortable on the seat cushion.

"Is there anything Ah can get ye?" asked Manx placing his hat on his head, looking down to the bright eyed Jake.

"A rose, like the one in the picture." answered Jake leaning on the cart, gazing back up at Manx.

"Ye ask for that every time, don't ye want somethin' else?" wondered Manx with a warm smile, knowing a rose was a very special item for Jake to have. "All right, Ah'll get ye a nice rose. Bye Jake!"

Jake watched as Manx set off down the road, hearing the clatter of the cart against the stone trail. He waved and stood there till the carriage vanished from sight over the ridge. With drooped ears, tail and shoulders he went back into the house, reminding him how lonely life would be without Manx.

He took a breath and shook it off, picking up his book and going off to get some fresh foods at the market place. He grabbed his coat and made his way down the steps to the square, hoping to keep himself busy till the older kat made it back.

He went to pick up some glass, and took it home, thinking he would have more then enough time to replace the windows. After getting food and other thing, Jake spent the day going from stand to stand, making small talk with the owners.

They chewed over the weather, but often Jake got the sense no one really wanted to hear about him. That's when he spotted Paul, the homeless cat who went around town. He would ask for a kind gesture from anyone willing enough to give him their time.

"Aims, aims for the poor?' questioned the short kat, wearing only rags and carrying a cane. He held a paw out to couple, who brushed him off and left him behind. The homeless kat sighed and found a couple of shadows fell over him. He turned and saw Burke and Murray, who stood over the shorter kat.

"Well what do we have here, Murray?" asked Burke nudging the other kat. The two like to antagonize the little guys of the town, going around the village and stirring up trouble.

"Looks like the filth of the town to me, Burke," chuckled Murray, eyeing up the smaller one of the three.

"Look, fellas, I don't want no trouble..Please, I'll leave if that what you wish of me." begged Paul, steeping back out of their reach.

"Not so fast pipsqueak." said Burke reaching out and grabbing the male by the cloak, drawing him up off the ground. He held the older male to his face, smirking evilly. "You ain't going no where."

The homeless kat tried to hit the lager male with his cane, only to feel it be pulled from his grasp. The two kats laughed and watched the little kat struggle to break free. Murray snapped the cane and threw it aside.

"Opps, my bad.." laughed Murray watching the older kat's face fall with sadness.

"I believe it's you aren't going anywhere, Burke...As for you Murray apologize to Paul for breaking his cane." came Jake's strong voice. Jake hated to see someone small getting pushed around by bullies like the duo, so he would intervene if the time called for it.

"Well if it isn't, Jake Clawson..Trying to be a knight and shining armor from one of those stupid books, are you?" wondered Burke turning to face Jake, who stood tall as he was able.

"Yeah, come to rescue the damsel in distress." teased Murray shaking Paul in the air, making the older kat stiffen up to keep from being tossed about. "I'd like to see you try to take us on?"

"Put him down or else." demanded Jake cracking his neck and loosening his shoulders. The two bullies glanced at each other, then to Jake. They burst out into a fit of laughter, pointing to the shorter male.

"You, I'd like to see you try, Clawson." laughed Murray slapping a paw to his forehead. He never saw Jake fight, and doubted he even could hold his own in a brawl.

"Yeah, you skirt wearing skinny loser." said Burke gesturing to Jake's getup, thinking his style of clothes were weird.

With that Jake lunged at them and in a flash grabbed Paul, landing behind the pair. He set Paul down, making sure he was okay. Paul gasped and watched as the two turned to face Jake, who didn't seem scared in the least.

"All right Clawson, you asked for it." said Murray as the pair went for him. Jake, thinking fast grabbed Paul and leaped upward, hanging onto a sign that hung over them. The two lager kats hit the pavement, knocking heads before slumping to the ground. Seeing they were good and in the clear, Jake jumped down and went to retrieve Paul's cane.

"I'm sorry about how they treat you..Why don't you come to my place and I'll get you something to eat while I fix this for you." said Jake looking at the two halves, and lending the older kat his arm. Paul stood and took Jake's arm, letting the kat guide him through the town.

They passed several kats, who whispered and pointed to Jake, who assisted the gaunt and grubby looking kat. Jake saw their stares and simply smiled to Paul, who felt the many eyes upon them.

"Than you for your kindness..You seem to be the only one to help out an old kat like me." said Paul with a laugh, coughing a little. They went to the house and Jake got the kat some food, cooking up a big plate for him. Paul ate and savored the wonderful dish, smiling with joy. "This is the best, thank you young man. Now what can I give you in return for such a good deed? Surely there must be something you desire?"

"I'm fine, your thanks and smiling face is enough of a reward." answered Jake working on making a new cane for the aging kat. He knew most would want something out of sharing their food with the older kat, but Jake wasn't interested in getting something out of it for himself.

"That's a very goodhearted thing for you to say..I hate to say others are not as sympathetic or warm to an old fella like me." said Paul glancing about the small, yet homey like atmosphere. "I maybe poor, but I've seen more of the world then you could ever imagine..In all my travels, in all my years I've met many, many kats..And I can tell you, kind people are hard to come by..Rare even..Like a precious treasure that's buried under the sand..But with time and patients, you will find it."

Jake listened and felt bad, knowing the kat had been mistreated by several others. He knew there were both good and bad kats out there, but he couldn't imagine being mean or cruel to someone for things they couldn't help.

"I fixed you a brand knew cane, sorry I couldn't fix peoples attitude or the world." said Jake passing a cane with metal plating around it, making it break resistance. "Look, I can speak with Manx, and maybe we could give you a place to stay. I mean we have a spare bedroom, and I know winter will be here soon."

As Jake spoke, the older kat took the cane and ran his paws over it, treasuring the handcrafted object. Hearing Jake offer him a place to stay, was too much for the kat. Paul was silent and sniffed a bit, feeling moved by the act of Jake's generosity.

"It's the very few kats like you that make this world livable." said Paul with glassy eyes, turning to Jake with hope filled eyes.

"I only wish I could do more." replied Jake placing a paw on Paul's shoulder.

"You living is enough." said Paul.

Jake let Paul stay the night, wanting to make sure the older kat was okay. The next day Paul left and went out, seeming happy and brighter. Seeing the older kat filled with hope brought joy to Jake. Giving was truly better then getting and that's why Jake did his best to help the less fortunate, only because he enjoyed it and not for pride sake.

Jake went to the town and spoke with a few kats, trying to put forth a little effort. Jake wasn't an extrovert and was more of the introvert type, finding it easier to be on his own. Though he liked his space, there were times he wish he had someone to talk to, to share his love for books and learning with.

He spoke with the villagers, but it never seemed to be what he wanted. Tired of socializing and making small talk, the orange auburn kat took a seat by the fountain, reading over his book in peace.

He was enjoying it when he saw a young she kat, watching him with big curious eyes. He smiled over to her and gestured for her to come closer.

"Here, would you like to hear a story?" asked Jake in a kind voice, pointing to the book. The little girl came over and stared, wondering what was in the book. Jake smiled and began to read aloud, gaining the attention of other kittens. Soon several kittens sat around, listening eagerly to older kat.

Jake changed his voice and gestured with his free paw, making the story sound even batter for the kittens. Jake found it great to share the story with the young ones, thinking it might get them to read and learn.

 _Reading is important, it helps to make you smart, It's the key to knowledge, to explore new worlds, It can guide you, when you feel lost, If you need to find an answer, here's what you can,_

Jake sang and held the book out for the kittens to see, wanting to get others to see the joy of learning. The kittens with wide curious eyes studied the pages and saw only words. They seemed disappointed until an illustration came into view. They smiled at the visual to the story, giving them a example of the characters.

 _Open up a book, filled with words and even pictures, Journey to brand new place,s where adventure lies, It's not hard to find, it's just at your finger tips, Why wait any longer,_

It was like magic the kittens use their imagination, allowing them to fall away from reality. Their boring little town disappeared as the story came to life in around them. They were near a kingdom, watching knights fighting with shining swords.

 _Read of amazing tales, from history to myth, Travel to other lands, where you've never been, Read of heroes, or magic being, And you'll see, yes you'll see, how spectacular it is,_

Jake loved the feeling of reading, it was an escape from the life he lived, to a world where he longed to be. A place where he wouldn't be judged, wouldn't be an outcast, wouldn't be disliked. It warmed his heart to see the kittens share this feeling with him. They were young, so it was more fun if anything.

 _Open up a book, to a fantastic place beyond here, Where your mind can soar, push your imagination, You'll find that any dream, anything can be accomplished, If you have passion and believe,_

 _Open up a book, it's only just in your reach, It will be there forever, when you need it, It's a friend when you're alone, and can't seem to go on, As long as you hold hope near, You'll never, be lost._

They were imagining of the far off lands they could visit, places they'd only ever heard of. It was more fun to dream of then actually going, for they could glorify the land and surrounds to anything they wanted. Jake was leading the trail of kittens around the street, catching the eyes of the adults. Jake finished his song and the kittens jumped up and down, wanting him to read more. They cheered and Jake nodded, opening the book back up.

"You, Clawson! What do you think your doing?" questioned a mother, who came looking for her son. Her son glanced up to his mother, with pleading eyes, wanting to stay and hear the story. The kitten went and clung to Jake's legs as the orange auburn kat said nothing, watching as other adults came over to him. The mother went and took her son's paw, pulling him away from the lean male. "You should be ashamed, young ones need to learn how to work, not waste time reading those long eared book."

She took her winning son back to where she was working. Soon some of the fathers saw their kittens having to be drug away from Jake. The males nodded to each other and went to deal with the kilt wearing kat.

"Please, I meant no harm..Your young loved the story, and I think it would be good to read to them." said Jake feeling bad, watching the sad kittens be pulled away from his side. Jake was about to speak but stopped when he saw a group of tom kats walk over to him. He tried to run, but was cut off and grabbed by the collar.

"When will you get it through your thick head, that we don't want your queer ways rubbing off on our young." snapped the male, who held Jake by the shirt. Jake frowned, not liking that he used the word queer to describe his unusual ways He knew the man didn't know any better, still it hurt.

"You intolerant, and unwilling kats! Can't you see how much good reading will do?" said Jake glancing about at the taller males, holding his head high. The toms looked with questionable expressions, sharing shrugs from left to right.

"Look, we don't understand half the thing you said to us, but if we find out there bad, you're going to be in a world of hurt." said one kat, hitting his fist into his palm.

"This is what I mean! If you read more, you'd know what I meant." said Jake raising his voice in frustration to the thick headed toms. He hated how he used what he though were normal words to the unintelligent town folk.

"Let'e just teach him a good lesson and be done with it." said another kat, raising his fist up and shaking it. The others agreed and with that they surrounded him and started throwing punches to Jake, who placed his paws up to try and keep them back. Not knowing what else to do, Jake curled up on the ground, trying to protect himself from the on coming blows.

Over by a window, stood Turmoil. She took a breath and spoke.

"You are zee most beautiful, talented, superior among zem all..No one else deserves you, but at least I know our kittens vill be lovely." said Turmoil to her reflection, seeing the Lieutenant enter into her focus. The Captain rolled her eyes, wondering why the Lieutenant chose such poor timing. "Vhat is it Lieutenant?"

"Sorry to disturb you, ma'am. But a certain kilt wearing kat is in distress." chirped the Lieutenant, knowing the news would cheer up the Captain. She watched Turmoil fix her cape and stood tall, smiling slyly.

"Oh, it's hero time..I'm not finished vith you yet." said Turmoil taking one last look at her reflection before strolling off with a whip of her long cape. The Lieutenant grinned and trailed not too far behind her.

The group lead Jake out of town, pushing him from left to right like a rag doll. With a mighty shove Jake was thrown to the ground, holding his arms out to catch himself. He tried to sit up, but his book was chucked at his head, knocking him down once more.

"And don't let us catch you pulling a stunt like that again!" yelled one of the father out of the group of grumbling animals. They left and went back to work, leaving Jake laying on the ground. He lay there for a moment, feeling too hurt to move. As he lay there the last thing he wanted was to be disturbed by Turmoil in his hour of humiliation. She was unaware of this and walked over to the down kat.

"Don't vorry Jake. You can't vin zem all." said Turmoil lending him her paw, pulling him to his shaky feet. He was dust covered and had a pair of black eye, showing they beat the crap out of him. Blood dripped from his bottom lip and his clothes were torn and one sleeve was completely ripped from its shoulder. Turmoil brushed him off and reached down to get his book, cleaning it off as well. "So, vhy did they beat you zis time?"

"Because I was reading aloud to the young ones. Those narrow minded brainless fools, I tell you one of these days, I'm just going to pack up and leave." spat Jake wiping the blood off his muzzle, seeing it stain his sleeve. He pulled at his torn sleeve and limped to his home, wanting to be left alone.

Turmoil walked after him, reaching his side with a smile. She had to say, he wasn't much of a fighter, which would make him the perfect submissive. It was obvious the she cat only wanted a guy around to control and be master over.

"Jake, zee only kittens you need to vorry about are your own, ours future litter." said Turmoil trying to cheer up the male. She wasn't getting any younger and at thirty three, the time to produce was now or never.

"I don't want kittens, at least not yet, maybe never..." stated Jake glancing over his shoulder to the pursuing she cat. He opened the gate to his front garden and walked through the flowers, careful to not step on the plants.

"Vell, I do... For simple town folk like us, it doesn't get any better." said Turmoil, jumping the gate and landing on the beautiful flowers, stomping them into the ground. She stepped on the plants, not wanting to get her polished heels dirty.

Jake grimaced and his right eye flickered a few time and his fur stood up every so slightly, watching her destroy his hours of work. He gritted his teeth and turned to her, ready to speak his mind.

"I maybe a farmer, but I'm not stupid or simple in anyway." said Jake facing her again, pointing a finger to her. Turmoil found this side of Jake to be quite a turn on, making him all the more worth while to pursue. He calmed himself by taking a breath, not wanting to loose control. "I know you mean well, but I'm happy being alone."

"Oh, Jake..Do you know vhat happens to males who loose zeir family..Look at Paul, his family burned to death in a fire, leaving only him to live. Several, including myself, sink he's a bit slow and incapable to family of his own. He goes around town begging for scraps, that might be you one day." said Turmoil folding her arms over her chest, giving him a sympathetic look. She hoped to assure Jake marriage was the only way to a good life, otherwise he'd be left to wander the streets.

"Your, wrong, he's smart and no different then the rest of us. You see what you want, not who he really is. For that you and the rest of is town are the simple ones." said Jake getting mad that she spoke down about the aging kat, who was his friend.

"I'm just trying to help you. I can make you a very happy husband." said Turmoil with a suggestive expression, placing a hand on her hip. "This is our vorld Jake, and you can either join in the dance, or stand on outside looking in."

"Turmoil!...We won't make each other happy, kats can't change that much..I know this is hard to hear, but I will never marry you." said Jake entering his home and shutting the door behind him, using it like a shield to keep her back.

Turmoil placed her hand on the door, but could do nothing but stand there as Jake shut her out. Turmoil sighed and turned, grinning and leaving the house. She liked a challenge and wouldn't give up until he was her's and her's alone.

Jake alone at last leaned on the door with a sighed. He went to his room and locked himself away, hoping she would leave. With a grunt he removed his clothes and sat on his bed, staring at the floor boards. He sat for a few moment then lay down fully, placing his paws behind his head. He thought over what Turmoil said about dancing, and how he stood outside the loop.

What was hard, was how different he really was. But what the town saw as odd, was simply who Jake was as a person. He was himself and never tried to be anything he wasn't, never wanting to pretend just to get others to like him. He figured if you didn't like who he really was, then you weren't worth his time.

He was gay, but didn't acted like the stereotype. He was a farmer, but dreamed bigger then the fields and crops. He was a reader, but enjoyed working with his bare paws and never worried about getting down and dirty. (By dirty he meant getting grimy, not sexual.). He was a mash up and knew who he was.

He wasn't like the others kats, who masqueraded about town, never knowing who they really were. They dressed a certain way, acted a certain way, all in hopes of fitting in. There were thous who said they weren't like the conformist, yet they too had rules and customs that made them conformist.

Jake took a breath and prayed to the Great Creator before turning over to sleep. He stared out the window, wondering how Manx was, hoping the older kat was all right and well. After some time, Jake feel asleep and slumbered peacefully.

The next morning Jake lay in bed, feeling achey from the beating he got from the day before. He stayed there feeling pretty good, until a knock at the door interrupted his rest. He got out of bed and went down stairs, thinking it might be someone in trouble, so he never bothered to cover his bare chest. he had a kilt on to cover his undergarment, not anyone to see such a privet area.

Jake unlocked the door and opened it, thinking it might be Paul. When Paul was chased off or needed help he would turn up at their door step. Jake was all ready to offer his home to the aging kat, but groaned when he realized it wasn't Paul.

"Hello Jake, I came to return your book and see how you were doing." said Turmoil leaning herself on the door still, obviously not giving up.

"Good, till now." retorted Jake taking the book back, finding this game of hers to be getting old. He folded his arms over his bare chest and wondered why she hadn't gotten that he turned her down. "So, is something broken in your home, door hinge, window?"

"Actually, yes something is broken..My heart, and only you, Jake can fix it." said Turmoil making her way into the house, pushing the door along with Jake backward.

Jake was strong, but he was no match for the taller, stronger she cat. He was sent into the wall and could do nothing more then watcher her walk in, her cape flowing behind her tall build.

"Have you tried drinking..I hear that cures a broken heart." said Jake seeing her make her way around his house, seeming to inspect the place. He knew she liked him, but he'd sooner die alone then settle down with a brainless selfish woman like here. "Look, Turmoil, can you please leave, I have a lot to do today.."

"Ve're still on a lats name basis. You can call me by my first name, Jake." said Turmoil lounging her back on the table, holding her chest out as if trying to impress the he kat. Jake swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling very awkward around her, and not in the good way. Turmoil grinned thinking he responded to her and stood, walking slowly over to him, her heels clicking against the wooden floor. "Come on Jake, I'm putting myself out here, and yet you do all you do is ignore me..Just give in and I can show you a good time."

She placed her paws in his paws, trying to force him to wrap them around her waist. She stood above him and stared down into his bright brown eyes, watching them widen.

"No, what I want is for you to leave." said Jake breaking from her grasp and stepping back. He pointed to the doorway and stood firm, letting her know he meant business.

"Oh, really.." said Turmoil strolling over to him, swaying her hips from side to side. He remained strong and kept his gaze with hers, continuing to point his index finger for her to leave. She took his paw and stared down, feeling him freeze up in her hold. "Are you sure about that?"

Turmoil pinned Jake to the door and ran her paw down his cheek, stroking him tenderly. She gave him a seductive look, thinking she could allure him into her arms .

Jake's back was against the wood surface and he glanced about for a way out, knowing she was being risque to win his attention. The she cat's plan failed, for Jake wasn't buying into it and spoke out.

"Yes, really!" said Jake ducking under her arms and pushing the door, along with Turmoil out. He slammed the door shut and quickly locked it, hoping she wouldn't try to come back. He flung himself to the door and held his breath, listening for her.

Outside Turmoil stood with wide eyes, unable to believe he just kicked her out like that. She was so close, just a few more seconds and he could have been hers.

"You, can't hide in you home forever Clawson! You can't! Ohh!" groaned Turmoil throwing her paws up and stomping her heel down, whipping her cape about and storming off. Waiting for her was the Lieutenant, seeing the Captain in a foul mood.

"So, I guess it didn't go to well, huh?" said the Lieutenant with a shrug. Turmoil whirled about and glared darkly, making the Lieutenant back up. She swallowed and glanced off to the side, breaking the moment.

"I von't be made a fool of, I vill have him as my husband. It's only a matter of time." said Turmoil grabbing the Lieutenant by the collar and lifting her off the ground. The Lieutenant nodded and said nothing, not wanting to upset the Captain any further. Turmoil dropped her and walked on back to the village, where she would be welcomed and idolized.

Jake poked his head up from a windowsill, scanning to see if the she cat was still in his front yard. Seeing no sign of her he grinned and went to get a shirt on. He came back down and looked around the house, deciding to do some repair work and other jobs he had been unable to do.

"Can you believe it, me the husband to that petty arrogant fool." said Jake rolling up his sleeves and getting his stuff together to fix the windows. As he worked he began to sing.

 _Mr. Clawson and his wife, Mrs. Turmoil Clawson, the very thought, It makes me made, I can't stand it, I long to go far beyond this place,_

He climbed to the roof and stood looking out over the horizon, seeing rolling hills and towns far off. He dropped and took a seat, staring out wondering if that's what he truly wanted.

 _I yearn to explore and see the wide world, places I can't even say, Yet to do it alone, without another, presence, is it really what I'm after._

The sun shown down and Jake turned and went to work, patching the old leaky roof. He hammered away and thought deeply on the topic. He wanted to leave, but this was his home, and was all he knew. Plus to explore the world on your own sounds like a lonely life, a life he didn't know if he wanted to live.

Manx rode the cart along a nice quiet area of the forest. Manx glanced over the map, making sure he was going the right way.

"All right, it looks like there's a short cut up ahead. If we take that we can get there a day sooner." said Manx seeing a path that seemed to cut through the twits and turns if the trail Jake had marked for them. "Aye, what do ye make of that Phillip?"

They walked to the fork in the road and Phillip glanced from right to left. The right path was bright and beautiful, while the left appeared dark and spooky.

"What are ye waitin' for Phillip, let's go to the left." said Manx in a chipper tone, wondering why the horse stopped. _You've got to be kidding me._ Thought Phillip moving to the right, not wanting to take this short cut. Seeing the horse turn Manx spoke out. "Oh, come now Phillip, it isn't that bad."

 _Says you, but I don't like the looks of it._ Though Phillip taking a step to the right. Manx took the reins and steered them to the left path, hoping to shorten their trip. The went farther and farther, deeper and deeper into the woods, finding it to change a bit. The sound of an owl put the pair on edge.

"Ah wonder where we are now?" wondered Manx looking at the map again, seeing what part of the path they might be one. "Ah knew Ah should have gotten a more up to date map, Jake warned me this might happen sooner or later. Curse me and me cheep ways."

The pair couldn't help but feel cool as fog came from nowhere, surrounding them in a white cloud. _I don't know about you, but something feels off about this place_. Thought Phillip, stopping and staying still. Manx held up the map and made sure he didn't lead them down some dead end trail. It was hard to figure out where they had come from and where they were going, due to the thick vapor.

"Great now where have ye taken us, Phillip." asked Manx turning the map this way and that. _Me! It was you who brought us here._ Thought Phillip with a snort. Manx fixed his glasses and glanced about. "Let's keep movin', we're bound to find somethin'"

They strolled about a while longer, until a growl caught their attentions. The pair turned and saw a pink winged bat like creature, came out from behind a tree, eyeing them up.

"Kats alive! What is that thing?" wondered Manx crumpling up the paper as he stared at the creeplings. The creatures hissed and moved closer, bring more with it. They flew over the older kat's head and Phillip ducked as one tried to strike him.

"L-let's get out of here!" exclaimed Manx, using a stick to bat them away. _Way ahead of you._ Thought Phillip bolting forward and pushing the creepling out of his way. Phillip huffed and puffed as he ran off the path, tearing through brush and vines. The path was rough and the wagon hit a log, ripping from the horse and tumbling over and over in a heap of dust and gravel. Manx was air born and landed on Phillip, who stood under where he fell from.

"Aye, good boy Phillip. Ye saved me." said Manx stroking the horse. _We're not out of the wood yet_. Thought Phillip taking off as the sound of the creepling could be heard. Manx hung to the horse's mane and kept the other to his hat as they dashed through the forest.

Phillip stopped when they came to stone wall with towering metal gates attached to it. They saw it surrounded a large garden area and quickly pushed through, letting the gates slam shut behind them. Safe and sound on the inside the two went to the center, where a small pavilion stood. They looked around the area, and found it to be lush and beautiful. The flowers and shrubs were trimmed and kept nice and neat, showing the owner took great pride in keeping them clipped back.

"Ah wonder why Ah never heard of this place, it's absolutely lovely." said Manx seeing a water fountain in the center of the greens and small trails. "I wonder who keeps this garden lookin' so nice. Aye, it's a shame Jake isn't here to see all this, wait till Ah get home and tell him."

"Hey, let's go check out that buildin' over there. Ah would like to thank the man who owns this lovely place. Also thank him for providing safety for us." said Manx looking about and noticing a building off in the distance. It was gray and he wondered if someone lived there. The pair came out from behind some shrubs and saw a mighty palace standing before them. With a gaped mouth Manx could help but what to go in, dismounting from Phillip and stepping up the staircase.

He glanced from left to right, then to the large doors, wondering what lay behind them. With a tug he opened the door, letting a cold breeze hit him in the face. He stood there and sniffed the air, finding the scent to be a mix of food, stone and something else. Manx made his way over the threshold, hanging his coat on a hanger.

"Hello, anyone here..Ah'd like to thank ye..Ah be a simple weary traveler who got lost in the woods." said Manx looking around the large area. His shoes made a tapping nose that echoed through the big building, showing just how massive it was. The older kat's eyes darted about the space, never noticing the hanger shaking his coat out in the background. "Well, if it's all right Ah'll just warm me self by the fire."

Manx walked over to a fireplace, seeing two chairs and a small table sitting on a rug in front of the fire. The flame blazed in the stone fireplace, crackling and making it feel homey. He rubbed his paws together over the fires warmth, feeling a bit cold.

On a windowsill sat a candlestick and a clock. They appeared to be still till their faces moved and their eyes watched the new comer. The candlestick was yellow, a gold ish silver color, with long eyelashes, showing it was a female..

"Look, Uncal Faral, a guests at last.." whispered the candle, glancing from the kat to the clock, who had a emotionless expression. The clock was dark brown with black trim, showing he was a a male.

"Shush Felina, we don't want to give away our position.." whispered the clock, throwing her a dark glare and closing his eyes, trying to act as though they weren't there.

"Who's there?" asked Manx turning and glancing about the room for the owner of the voices. His ears flickered this way and that, trying to pick up where the owner could be. His ears picked up at the sound of a piano, playing from one of the rooms down the hall.

"Oh, that must be the owner." said Manx tugging at his shirt and fixing his wig. He followed the sound of music, leaving the warm fire. Manx was trying to figure out which room the music was came from, hearing it echo through the long hall. The Scottish kat came to a room and opened the door, peering in to look for the owner. He heard a gasp as the piano stopped suddenly, it's candle flickering out. "No one appears to be here, yet how could music be playin' without a pianist?"

"Hello, is anyone here? Ah'm sort of lost and wondered if ye could help me?" asked Manx looking about the ball room, that was full of cobweb covered crystal chandeliers, and elegant support beams. He sniffed the air and found no trace of a living being. "That's odd there's no one in here."

The kat was about to leave when the sound of a pan dropping caught their attention. Manx thought the owner must be in the kitchen, so off he went. He entered a dinning area and found a place set at the head of the table.

"Look at that food.." said Manx, smelling the wonderful aroma. Manx made his way to the set place and glanced over the bread, fish and small salad. He sniffed it and looked over the fancy dinnerware. His stomach rumbled and so he ate at some of the food, taking a drink out of a glass. It had been a few hours and with his supplies gone, the kat was quite hungry.

He stopped and studded a tea cup, noticing the design on its side was that of a face. He leaned in and squinted watching it closely. Suddenly its painted eyes opened and stared back at him.

"Hi..I'm not suppose to speak, but I'm too friendly not to." said a perky child's voice, glancing about with a shy smile. Manx's eyes were wide as the saucers on the table and slowly stood back, placing the food in his paw back down. He swallowed his mouth full and didn't know what to make of the talking item.

"How, nice..A-a talkin' tea cup..Ah must to have hit me head harder the Ah thought." said Manx calmly with a tiny chuckle, thinking he'd lost his mind. White as a sheep Manx fled down the main hall and opened the door from where he entered, spotting Phillip grazing on a patch of grass. "A-Ah don't know what kind of witch craft this is, but Ah don't want to stick around and found out."

Man made it down the steps and got on Phillip, steering them away from the castle. Manx glanced back over his shoulder and wasn't watching where he was going and when he turned back around he spotted something. Before him was a rose bush, with several roses to pick from.

"Aye, a rose for Jake, how could I forget...Ah tell ya, how convenient, yet ironic it is we stumbled over these roses." said Manx going over to the roses. He dismounted and went to pluck on from the vine. As he did this Phillip got the feeling they weren't alone. The horse turned quickly and saw a dark figure dart by. The horse fussed, hoping to get the older kat's attention. However this all went unnoticed by Manx, who pulled a single rose off. "There, wont Jake be happy when he sees this."

The older kat was yanked from the ground and sent threw the air. He landed on his back, and sat up, seeing a large shadow fall over himself.

"What, do you think your doing breaking and entering into my humble abode." asked a cloaked figure, staring down with glowing red eyes. Manx trembled and didn't know what to say, shaking with fear filled eyes. The creature was taller then he and his left side seemed covered by scales, or at least the part he could see. The figure growled and clenched its fist. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothin', Ah be starin at nothin'," blubbered Manx, not wanting to upset the mutant feline in any way. Manx blinked a few time, trying to get the courage to speak again. "Aye, Ah was lost and lookin' for a place to saty for the evening..It's getting colder and Ah-"

"Very, well I'll give you a place to stay." interrupted the mutant cat, reaching out and grabbing Manx by the shirt, hauling his up with ease. Manx gulped and froze unable to move out of fear.

Phillip, seeing the mutant, broke the reins and took off like a shot, knowing he had to hurry and find Jake. The horse peered back over his shoulder and saw Manx being taken away by the monster. He grunted and pushed himself to full speed, wanting to reach Jake before it was too late.

Author's Note: I would like to point out, the song Jake sang to the kittens, is to the melody Stories from Beauty and Beast, the enchanted Christmas. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.


	4. Prisoner Or Guest

Chapture: **III** Prisoner Or Guest?..

Jake scrubbed the kitchen windows and kept himself busy, doing odd jobs around the house. He had replaced the windows, repaired the roof and fixed the old wood parts of the house.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead and admired his work, staring at his reflection in the clear sparkling glass. Staring at it Jake swore he saw Phillip coming up over the hill and raised his brows. That would be impossible, for Manx would be back for another week. Jake rubbed his eyes, thinking they were just tired and sore. Opening them again, he saw the horse, knowing it wasn't in his head.

The horse ran to the house and took a drink from a water tub, panting with exhaustion. Jake whirled about and saw Phillip and noticed his step father's absence. A feeling of worry washed over him as he placed a paw to his muzzle. He let the bucket in his paw fall and spill as he ran to the horse, checking him for cuts or injuries. Phillip seemed fine, but was dirty from running through mud or dirt.

"Phillip were's Manx?" asked Jake taking the horse's face and looking him in the eyes. Phillip made some noise and Jake knew something bad had happened. "Right..You rest for a moment, I'll grab some stuff from the house, then we're leaving to find Manx."

Jake ran into the house and got a cloak, pulling it on. He went to an old wardrobe that was in the back room, opening the doors to reveal a cross bow and arrows. Seeing the weapons he reached out and felt the wood against his paw, knowing he'd never handled the item before. With a frown he took it and pulled the arrow holder over his shoulder. He left the house and locked the door, making his way over to the horse.

"Take me to him." said Jake climbing up onto the horse, and waiting for him to go. Phillip did as he was told and made off into the wood, following his path back to the area he last was. Jake felt the wind whip though his face fur and cape as he held Phillips mane tight. Phillip lead him along the thicket of the timberland and out to a dirt path, coming to the fork in the road. They hooked a left and came upon a patch of fog, making it difficult to make out where they were. Slowly Jake was able to see a shape, spotting something among the fog.

Jake gasped as the tipped over cart came into view, seeing Manx's hard work destroyed. All the supplies had been ransacked and rummaged through, leaving nothing left to salvage. Jake shook it off and the pair took off again, heading deeper into the unknown. They wondered about and came to a large double iron gate. Jake climbed off and opened it for Phillip to get through, wondering why no one every spoke of such a massive looking place. They strolled through garden area, keeping an eye out for any danger.

Jake stopped at the bottom of the steps, spotting something important laying on the ground. He jumped off Phillip and reached out to pick up a rose, glancing from it to the intimidating looking castle that stood before him.

"You say here Phillip..I'll go check it out." said Jake patting the horse before he turned back to the stone palace. With a gulp he took the bow and held it in his paws, not knowing what lay ahead of him. He went up the stairs and kicked the door open, whipping his brow from right to left, ready to shoot the owner. He saw nothing, so he lay his weapon down to his side and walked around the room, feeling small compared to the big building.

"Check it out Uncial..It's a male..If I were straight I'd say he was a handsome one too." spoke the upbeat Felina, watching Jake move about. Faral tried to shush her, not wanting to be found by the second intruder.

"I can see, I lost my paws not my sight." whispered Faral seeing the short lean male, walking about, looking at the pillars. When Jake turned the candle and clock froze, being coming still once more.

Jake heard it the female voice echo though the room and looked about for the owner of it, thinking someone had to have been lurking in the shadows. He whirled about and went to a table that sat near a fireplace. He gazed down and saw a clock and candlestick, both were beautiful and fancy looking.

"Who's, out there? I'm here for my father? Please he need special care." said Jake to no one it seemed, hearing only the echo of his voice. He waited for someone to speak and when no one did, he figured it was up to him alone to save Manx. He heard a cough come from upstairs and took hold of his bow. "Fine I'll get him on my own."

He made his way up the steps and hooked a right to where he thought the older kat might be. He walked by places where the building was crumbling and falling down, wondering how such a sturdy structure would fall apart. He stuck close to the still stading part and came to a spiral staircase, hearing a cough from up at the top, letting him know he was getting closer. He rushed up, going higher and higher, determined to find Manx. He came out to a prison area and saw several cells, trying to figure out which one Manx could be in. He heard a cough and knew right away his step father was among the cold dreary jail.

"Manx, it's me, Jake. Where are you!?" shouted Jake glancing from left to right, trying to find what cell he was in. He saw a paw reach out and went to it, throwing his bow aside as he dropped to his knees. Jake reached through the steel bars to take Man'x paws, seeing he appeared to be okay, all but the coughing and cold paws. "Kats alive, your paws are like ice..Who's done this to you?"

"Jake, good heavens what happened to ye, why are ye all bruised up, who hurt you?" questioned Manx, seeing Jake's black eyes and cut bottom lip.

"Just a little fight I got into..Nothing to worry about." said Jake brushing it off, acting like it were nothing. Jake tugged the bars, trying to open the door. "I have to get you out of here."

"No, ye have to go, get out of here before it find ye. This castle is alive." said Manx gazing with concerned eyes, hoping to keep Jake from being captured as well. The older kat's eyes darted about looking for something, or was it someone. Manx was about to speak further when footsteps interrupted them. Manx tightened his grip on Jake's paw and gasped. "Oh, no, it be too late.."

Jake heard a growl and did know what kind of creature could make such a noise. The echo of someone climbing the stairs filled the room. Claws scrapped to the stone, making the pair's ears flinch at the terrible sound produced by some large claws.

"Well, look what we have here..Another intruder.." spoke a deep gruff voice from behind the auburn orange kat. Jake in a flash reached and grabbed his bow, aiming it to the shadow behind him. He was going to let the arrow loose when. Snap! The bow broke in two, falling from his paws to the stone floor. Jake gasped and stared with wide eyes to the two halves, shocked to see it broke. The cloaked figure burst out with a snickered at the smaller male's misfortune, filling the otherwise silent room with a bellowing laugh. "Next time you should make sure your weapon works properly before you try to kill someone. Otherwise it will be you who dies."

Jake frowned and wasn't about to let the figure get the benefit of the doubt. He scrambled to his feet and stood tall, trying to see the kat he was up against. In the dungeon it was mostly dark, making it impossible to see the figure clearly. From his silhouette Jake could tell his frame was tall and his build was husky and strong.

"Who are you, and why have you imprisoned my father?" asked Jake frowning and holding his fist up, ready to fight if he had to. Jake stood tall and puffed out his chest, trying to seem intimidating, though he appeared scrawny compared to the burly male.

"Chance Furlong, the master of this palace to which you stand upon." answered Chance towering a good foot over Jake, gesturing with a thick arm. On his wide shoulders was a dark blue cape, that hung down his back to the floor. Chance was still in shadow, so Jake turned his head to the side, giving Chance a curious expression, seeing only a pair of glowing red eyes.

"Come into the light so I can see you..Or are you a coward Mr. Furlong?!" wondered Jake, squinting his his eyes to try and see what the kats looked like. The kat was just a black shape, his silhouette was all Jake could see. Chance was hesitant and seemed reluctant at first, but slowly lifted a paw to his head, removing the hood and made his way over into the light.

Jake's eyes widened as he saw the a burly tabby kat make his way over into the light. His fur was blond with three dark brown stripes down his left arm, a normal thing for some kats. What was out of place was his scaly right half, that made the right side of the face appear deformed. Jake swallowed hard and met the taller male's gaze, thinking he could straighten things out in a diplomatic way.

"Why have you done this too him? What ever he's done, I'm sure we can fix." said Jake trying not to notice the mutant who stood before him. He knew the last thing Chance wanted was to be judged, something Jake understood deeply. "Please, I'll do anything to free him."

"He trespassed on my land and home..He ate my food and stole a rose from my garden, acts from only which a low life thief could commit." said Chance gazing down with a cool expression, revealing he had razor sharp teeth as he spoke. He was shirtless under the cloak, showing it was hard for him to find a good sized shirt. His lower half was small compared to his wider upper body, making it easier to find the perfect sized paints.

"Lies! My father is no thief, and I was the one who asked for the rose..Punish me not him..Now please let him go." said Jake trying to reason with the mutant kat.

Chance couldn't understand why the smaller male seemed to heck bent on freeing his old man. The old geezer had several years on him, so who cared if he rotted away in jail. This 'Jake', seemed to be a spry active fellow, from his thin, yet fit body.

Jake with wide eyes studied the taller male, trying to know what he was thing. Chance seemed unmoved and only folded his paws behind his back, showing no sign of doing such a thing.

"Afraid I can't do that my skirt wearing friend.," said Chance with a smirk, eyeing up the smaller male's outfit. Jake stood there and held his arms out, looking down to his plaid kilt.

"It's a kilt not a skirt." said Jake hating it when others referred to his kilt as a ladies garment.

"Whatever, back to my point. You see this is punishment fitting for a thief. If I just left your father walk, he'd have learned nothing..What can I say, life is unfair." said Chance getting ready to drag Jake out. Jake pressed his brows together, clinging to the cell., not wanting to leave. Chance placed a large paw to Jake's shirt collar and spoke right in the smaller male's face. "He stays here as long as I live.."

"A life sentence for a few missing items that could easily be replaced? You're simply being unfeasible with your commands." said Jake thinking it was silly to punish someone for a few stolen things. "I mean stealing is wrong, and I'm not condoning it..But I'm sure you have more food, and the plant will have a blossom and bloom in no time."

Chance stood back, not knowing how to deal with the back talking kat. He didn't know what to make of Jake at this point, the brave kat stood and had no fear. He thought the orange auburn male would have responded to his hideous face and body. Still the shorter male kept his gaze to his face, showing no sign of being afraid.

"Your words are meaningless, he's staying here and that's final." said Chance pointing a paw to Jake, backing him up, letting the smaller male know who was in charge around here.

"Aye, guess that's what happens around here when ye borrow some bread and pick a flower.." retorted Manx glaring over at Chance, who was unmoved. Chance growled and Manx instantly cowered, making Chance grin.

"Yes, and I doubt you brought any money in the purse of yours." said Chance poking the leather pouch that hung from Jake's kilt, bringing his finger up to hit Jake's nose. The auburn orange cat rubbed his tender nose, but wasn't going to back down.

"It's a sporran, you unintelligent, jerk." said Jake folding his arms over his chest, waving a paw to the item that hung from his kilt. Manx was behind him, biting his claws, fearful of what the mutant would do to the silver tongued kat.

"All right..But you didn't think to bring money for ransom did you. Or try to bribe me with some possession you own into letting your father go..No nothing?" asked Chance with a arched brow, watching Jake frantically check his pocket for anything that could be useful. Jake stopped and hung his head, knowing he forgot something before he left. With a satisfied nod, Chance spoke once more. "Who's the unintelligent one now?..There's nothing you have to offer me, now begone before I throw you in jail with him."

Chance grabbed a hold of Jake's arm and pulled him away from the bars of the cell. Manx reached out, watching helplessly as Jake was forced to walk away. Jake attempted to pull himself from Chance's grip, glancing back over his should to see Manx. The quick thinking kat went over what Chance said, then an idea struck him.

"Hold on..What if I stay. You'd let him go then? It shouldn't matter who stays, as long as their punished done to someone, right?" questioned Jake walking in front of the taller male and grabbing a hold of his cloak, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

Chance hindered and arched his back, feeling the weight of Jake standing on his knees, trying to be eye level with the blond tabby. Chance raised his brow and glanced over Jake's face, wondering if this was some trick.

"Is this some joke?" questioned Chance standing up to his full height, setting Jake down to the stone floor.

"No, it's no B.S." answered Jake, thinking he would still be able to free Manx. "I'll take his place and stay as long as I live. You have my word, this is not a trick."

"No! Jake don't do it, just go..Ah made the mistake of comin' here, so Ah'm the one who should be punished, not ye." said Manx clinging tightly to the bars, hoping his son would listen to him. "Please Jake, just leave..Ah'm old, ye be young, go on and live ye life."

Jake turned and met his father's worried and tear filled gaze. It pained him to see his step father so upset by what he thought was a good offer. Chance let Jake go and he hurried back to the older kat, taking Manx's paws. Jake with a sadness sighed heavily, lowering his head in defeat, knowing he should respect the older kat's wishes. Manx breath a breath of relief, glad Jake saw it his way.

"All right, I'll go...But may I have a moment to say my goodbyes." asked Jake turning to Chance, hoping the kat would let him hug his dad one last time.

Chance rolled his eyes, shaking his head at the pair. He snort and glance away, making Jake think he wouldn't be allowed in the cell.

"You're so cold hearted you wont let me say goodbye to my father? Forever can spare a moment.." said Jake with hurt and pain in his voice.

Chance was silent for a moment and with nod, pulled a leaver and opened the cell door for Jake to enter. Jake was going to enter, when Chance grabbed him by the shirt and held him back, wanting him to know good deeds come at a cost.

"Make it quick, for when that door closes, it wont open again." said Chance pointing to the door, shaking Jake a bit. Jake gulped and nodded, letting Chance know he understood. Happy Chance set Jake down, who quickly rushed in and went to his father's side, throwing his arms around him.

"Oh, Manx..." said Jake hugging and spinning the older kat about. Jake sniffed and felt his eyes fill with tears.

"Oh, Jake, my boy..Go live ye life, forget me." said Manx rubbing his paws on Jake's shoulders, placing the other to the auburn kat's saddened face. Jake grinned and met Man'x gaze, feeling tears fall down his cheeks.

"Forget you..Everything I am is because of you...I will find a way to escape." said Jake holding Manx close and whispering the last part in his ear. Manx made a confused noise and was surprised, not knowing what Jake was talking about with the escaping plan. Jake quickly pushed Manx out and pulled the cell shut, making it clang loudly.

Chance flinched and jumped back, staring with wide eyes as the aging kat fell to his feet. Red eyes looked from the down kat to Jake, who met his gaze with uncertainty. Jake stood tall and took in a breath, puffing out his chest to act tough.

"I'm taking his place. Now please, see to it he makes it home all right." questioned Jake wanting Manx to be okay. He knew it was a fools simple wish, but he hoped the unfeeling tabby would do as he asked.

"You weren't lying to me after all? But why do all this for an old geezer like him? What could you possible gain from becoming my prisoner?" questioned Chance trying to figure out the smaller kat's game plan.

"Nothing..As long as I know he's okay and well, I'm fine wherever I am..Even if it means rotting away in this cell.." said Jake meeting Chance's gaze. He could tell by the blond tabby's eyes, that he held a lot of pain and suffering behind his tough guy attitude. He got the sense Chance wasn't use to the idea of self sacrifice, or having someone give everything up for another's well being. "He's family, what else was I to do.."

"You're a fool," said Chance slamming his large fist to the bars, making Jake flinch.

"Jake, what have ye done!" exclaimed Manx trying to get to his feet and went to the latch, wanting to free his son. Chance grabbed the older kat and threw him up over his broad shoulder. Manx tried to free himself from the strong kats hold, yet the mutant didn't even flinch. "No! Jake!"

"You have a deal. You stay here with me and the old man goes back to wherever it is you came from.." said Chance turning and walking away, leaving Jake in the background.

"Please, don't hurt him!" shouted Jake clutching the bars and trying to keep his eyes on Manx, who cried out and called for him. Jake sighed and hit his fist into the bars, knowing he would never see his father again. Their home, even the town, well he would't miss that too much. He went to the back of the windowless cell and slumped down to the floor.

Chance held the struggling male and all the older kat did was beg for him to spare Jake. Chance didn't respond and kept walking til he reached the bottom of the staircase, seeing a candle stick and clock waiting for him.

Manx pounded his paws into Chance's back and kicked his legs about like a child throwing a temper tantrum. Manx was certain he could get free and go back to save Jake, but he was no match against the robust male. With out any more fight left in him, he spoke.

"Mr. Furlong, please Ah ask ye to let me son go! Ah'm the one who took from ye, punish me! Ah beg ye!" said Manx struggling in Chance's massive arm.

"He made his choice, and now you have to live with it." said Chance taking Manx through the doorway to a carriage that sat outside. He set the older kat in the seat and strapped him down, shutting the door behind with a slam. He stood back, pointing to the direction of the town. "Take him back to the village.."

The cart stood and walked off like a bug, fading into the forest with Manx still calling out. Chance snorted and went back, whipping his cape about and entering into the castle. Closing the door he found Felina and Faral waiting for him, sitting on the ground looking up at him.

"Sir Furlong, perhaps, seeing the younger kat will be with us from now on. Maybe we should give him a nicer room." said Felina careful to not upset the boss, knowing he had very little patients when someone told him what to do.

Chance knew the pair would do this so he grunted and walked passed Felina, blowing out her flames. He didn't have time for this and just left the two, heading up the large stairs.

Faral watched the master advance to the upper level of the castle, assuming he was heading to the jail cells. Felina stood there and blinked a few times, still holding a smile on her face.

"Then again maybe not..I guess." said Felina with a held grin. Faral made his way over to her and patted her on the back.

Chance ambled up the steps and thought about his new prisoner, wondering if he could be a potential candidate for breaking the curse. It was known through the kingdom that Chance was guy who like both females and male. But the question was, would Jake be interested in him, or was the lean male a straight man. If so, Chance would doomed to remain a mutant for the rest of his life, maybe even longer. He'd find out, after all Chance was good at reading other kats, which made him a great leader.

Chance treaded up to the prison cells and found Jake holding his knees to his chest, shivering and chattering his teeth from the cold area. Chance's round face broke from its mask and quickly went back into place, not wanting to let Jake see he cared about his suffering. He walked over to the jail and cleared his throat, making Jake look up from his lap.

"I'll take you to your room.." said Chance reaching to the lever and opening the cell door, lifting his paw up to show Jake out. Chance kept his gaze to Jake's, meeting his wide eyed slack jawed face.

Jake trembled and clutched his cloak, wondering why the kat was letting him out. Well, at least it would make escaping easier. The lean kat got to his feet, surprised by the the blond tabby's gesture.

"Wait, I thought you said 'Once this door closes, it wont open again'.." Said Jake mimicking Chance, trying to mack the males speech and gruff voice. Jake stopped when he saw Chance scowl, and glanced about the cold damp area, hating the thought of living here for the rest of his life. He really didn't like the idea of calling the cell his home, yet he agreed to be Chance's prisoner and figured he'd keep him locked in here. "I thought this was to my room?"

"It can be, unless you'd like another more comfortable one." retorted Chance with a hint of sarcasm, showing he had some humor. He held the door and his cloak oped up, showing off his fit figure.

Jake wasn't the type to ogle males, especially back at the village. But he couldn't help but steal a glance to the strapping male before him. True he had that whole half mutant thing, but he wasn't all that bad. Realizing he stole a glance to long Jake spoke.

"Sure, lead the way.." said Jake shaking his head, casting his eyes downward, hoping Chance didn't catch his staring. He stepped out and stood beside the taller male, rubbing at the back of his neck.

Chance turned and Jake followed closely behind, not wanting to get lost in the many corridors or passageways that filled the narrow hallway. Chance lead him down the staircase and through a dark hall, where knights armor stood at attention on either side of the hall.

It was neat, yet scary for the smaller male, who didn't like the frightening gargoyles that were setting on pillars. Jake gasped and held tight to his cloak, wishing her were back at home.

The two said nothing for there was nothing to say. Jake studied the place that was his new home, but couldn't help but gazed to the back of the tough tabby. Jake wished he were more muscular, but alas, he was more of the short thin type. Jake was pulled from his thoughts by Chance's thick voice.

"I hope you like it here, Mr Clawsone," said Chance, finding it awkward to talk to Jake. He hadn't had a guest here since he was twenty one. Then again he only ever mad small talk, not long drawn out conversation. But after thirteen years of isolation in his prison like castle, the burly kat found it hard to speak to an outsider.

"Thank you, Mr Furlong." said Jake not knowing how to work up a conversation with his captor. He did know what to think of Chance. He seemed to have a quick temper, and seemed to get perturbed about small silly thing, yet there had to be more to it. Jake wasn't a doctor, but these seemed to be obvious signs of anxiety, showing there was something that bothered the kat deeply, something Jake was curious about.

The two came to a set of doors and they stopped. Jake wasn't paying attention and bumped into Chance, who only stepped away. Jake smiled sheepishly and glanced about nervously.

Chance saw Jake seemed skittish and edgy after bumping into him, making him think it was because of his scaly part. Chance stayed poised and unruffled, rubbing a paw to his mutated arm. Chance to a breath and cleared his throat, causing Jake to look up from the floor.

"Right here is your room..If you need something my servants will be around to attend to you." said Chance opening the door for him, watching what the shorter male would do. Chance had many room, but he felt this would be the best one for the intelligent kat.

Jake entered and looked about the room He saw it was beautiful decorated, with gold trim and brightly painted walls, showing it was very luxurious compared to his older room. The furniture was carved to match, in color and design, making sure everything was perfect. Jake assumed the owners wanted the place to have a certain design and look, obviously they cared deeply about the home.

While Jake checked out his new home, Chance watched the slender male, seeing him move about the space. He saw the way Jake moved, it was like he glided across the floor. Jake was slender in build and his white shit seemed to hang loosely from his shoulders, make Chance study him a little more.

"This, is all mine?" wondered Jake not sure if this was really happening. He couldn't get over why the burly kat would allow him to have a room, especially when he remarked on escaping.

"You'll be here from now on," said Chance casting his gaze away from Jake's bright eyed one, feeling warm for some reason. Not knowing what else to say or do, Chance slowly stepped out of the room, remaining the door way. "Okay, bye.."

Without another word Chance closed the door, leaving Jake alone in the large suite. Jake whirled about and heard the door shut. Like that Chance was gone and Jake was left unsupervised.

After Chance closed the door he stood there for a moment before retreating down the hall. Chance rubbed his neck, trying to think of what to do next. Should he have said more, should he have asked Jake to dinner. The shorter male was clearly checking him out, but that didn't mean anything, he could've just been trying to see his scaly side. Still Chance couldn't help but feel the lean male had stolen a few glances his way, maybe there was hope after all. Or maybe the mutant was just getting his hopes up...No, the best thing to do was keep to himself.

Jake stood there for a moment in the center of the room, wondering where these supposed servants were. He heard their voices whispering, but never once saw anyone. Alone he lit up with an idea and went over to the window, throwing it open, thinking maybe he could climb out. He saw the sky and stared down, seeing a good sixty to seventy foot drop, possible even farther. Leaning far over the sill with a gaped mouth he spoke.

"Guess I wont be jumping out of here." said Jake out loud, trying to figure out what to do next. "Dang it..I bet that Furlong did this on purpose. Placing me in the tallest tower so I wouldn't be able to climb out..Maybe there is a small brain between those to pointy ears of his."

He came back in and scanned the room, seeing a wardrobe, bed and dresser. He raced over to the bed with his back to the wardrobe, taking the sheets in his paws, examining the fabric. He heard a creaking sound and turned his attention to the wardrobe, thinking the sound came from the item. Seeing nothing, Jake went back to checking the clothe, seeing how it moved when pulled apart.

"Maybe if I tie the sheets together, I can make a rope long enough to reach the bottom. Crap, this wont be enough...Maybe there are some clothes the wardrobe I could use as well." said Jake putting the sheets down and placing his paw upon the wardrobes door handle.

The door flung opened on it own and sent Jake sprawling to the floor. To his horror the wardrobe moved on its own, making the feline wonder if he was loosing his mind. What really made the male scared was when he heard it speak.

"Oh, what is this?" asked a female voice from the piece of furniture. The wardrobes front golden trim opened like arms as the large wooded object looked about.

Jake with a surprise expression, gazed up and saw it had a mouth and eyes, making the fur on the back of his neck stand on end. It glanced about the room, looking for him most likely, but Jake tried to remain unseen. On his back he crawled away and stared at it with wide brown eyes.

"Well what do we have here? A little kat, and where are you from puny kat?" asked the wardrobe, bending over and looking down at Jake. Seeing it was a normal kat she lit up with joy and went on. "Someone to dress, let's see what I have in my draws."

The bottom draw opened and little moth flew out and bout, fluttering by Jake and to the opened window. He wished could could do that, but fate made him a kat. Jake turned from the window back to the towering wardrobe, not knowing what the object would do to him.

"Oh, how embarrassing..Now lets get a better look at you." said the wardrobe with a laugh, shutting it. She reached down to him and Jake cried out in fear, covering his bruised face. He tried to get away but she took hold of his right foot and lifted him up off the ground. He was upside down and felt the blood rushing to his head. He let his arms fall loosely down, dangling every so slightly. Jake was now staring her right in the face, at least that's what it looked like. "Yes, nice fur tone, lean build, yes you'll do perfect."

"Kats alive! Is this some sort of torture room?" questioned Jake staring at the white and gold painted object with wide eyes, thinking this was place where Chance took his prisoners to die. But he didn't see any bones, still he was scared that this was the end.

The wardrobe moved a bit as if examining him, seeing him place his paws quickly to his kilt, keeping it up, not wanting his underwear to show. She laughed but kept checking him out.

"It can be.." teased the wardrobe looking him up and down, seeing he was a lot different then Chance.

Jake shuttered and shielded his face with his arms, waiting for some form of pain to follow. The bedroom door open and he heard a tea cart come rolling in.

"Oh, Ann Gore, put that young man down before you hurt him. He's already had a long enough day without you pocking him." said a female voice coming from a tea cart, along with the sound of a dog barking. Jake turned his head and opened his eyes, seeing a tea pot and a little tea cup huddled close to her on the cart. Jake in a instant was dropped head first to the ground, where her landed in a heap. The pot gasped and scolded the wardrobe. "Gently, Ann, don't break him.."

A piano seat ran about Jake, lifting it's lid as it baked happily to the male who lay on the floor. Jake pulled himself up off the ground and rubbed at his sore snout, knowing it would only be one more bruise to add to his face.

"Oh, good heavens child, where did you get such bruises? I knew Mr. Furlong has a temper, but I've never seen him hit anyone before." worried the pot, seeing he was hurt. She knew Chance could be hot headed, but he'd never strike anyone.

"Oh, no..I get beat up back where I cam from." said Jake fixing his kilt and sitting with his legs in a 'v' shape. He saw the tea pot pour some tea into the tea cup, amazed beyond words and didn't know what to say. He watched the sugar and milk pour themselves into the cup as well. A spoon mixed the drink together before the cup made his way to the edge of the cart.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that dear, I've know Mr. Furlong his whole life, and I know he would never hurt someone." said the tea pot, watching the piano seat curl up in Jake's lap, panting from the excitement.

"Oh, Al seems to like you..Wait till you met my husband. Jonny is such a nice guy, he's also an amazing piano player." said Ann watching Al nuzzle into Jake, hoping to get a pat on the head. The seat was a similar color as the wardrobe, making them half of a full set.

"Yeah, he does.." said Jake smiling and stroking the seat cushion, feeling the soft fabric under his touch. It was weird to be talking to household items, yet he he was, talking and stroking a seat that was a dog.

"Here you go, love. Drink up. Careful Steele, don't spill." said the tea pot, watching the tea cup make his way over to Jake. Jake sat back and stared down at the porcelain object that settled at his knees. The tea pot seeing his uncertainty spoke up. "Go on dear, have a sip, you must be thirsty."

Jake did as the mother like pot said and picked up the tea cup, holding it in his paw that dwarfed the tiny cup. He couldn't help but wonder what caused these object to talk and achieve thought as kats would. He took a sip from the cup and let the warm beverage go down his dry throat.

"His muzzle feels funny mama.." said Steele, feeling Jake's fur brush at his top. He moved about in Jake's paw, and the kat pulled the cup away. The cup grinned and looked up at him with bright eyes. "Check this out.."

The tea cup held in a breath and caused bubbles to burbling up over his top. Jake chuckled and wondered how he could do that, when he had no internal organs, still logic aside he was cute.

"Steele..," scolded his mother, raising a brow and giving him a stern look. The cup laughed and held still for Jake to finish drinking from him. "And pardon my rudeness, I'm Abby Sinian, or Mrs. Sinian as everyone calls me. This is my son, Steele."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jake Clawson." said Jake getting ready to shake her paw, only to realize she didn't have one. He quickly brought his paw to his face, brushing back a few strands of hair that hung over his forehead. Jake was going to speak again when his stomach growled loudly, causing Al to sit up.

"Geezes mister, sound like you're hungry." said Steele laughing. Jake couldn't help but smile as well, finding them to be nice and kind compared to Chance.

"Dear you follow me and I'll get you something to eat. Steele, go on ahead and tell the others to set another spot at the table for our guest." said Mrs. Sinian turning to her son. He nodded and left the room, saying good bye to Jake. Mrs. Sinian sighed and turned to Jake. "He's a good boy.."

"He's entertaining that's for sure." said Jake getting to his feet, letting Al off his lap. He turned to say something to Anne, but noticed she was snoozing away. "Kats alive, is she okay?"

"She gets tired a lot and rest often..This way dear, we don't want dinner to get cold." said Mrs. Sinian pointing her spout to the opened door, wanting Jake to follow her. Jake did as he was told and followed her down the hall, seeing Al stroll by his side.

Mrs. Sinian studied the tall lean male, wondering if he could be the one to break the curse. She heard Faral and Felina talking about the male kat who came looking for the older one. She didn't know what to think of him, but after meeting him, she felt he would fit in well around here.

"I must say that was an awfully brave thing you did for your father." said Mrs. Sinian seeing Jake's smile fall. He stopped and sighed, thinking about his father.

"Yeah, I just hope he's okay..He's never been on his own like this..I'm just really worried about him." said Jake rubbing a paw up and down his arm.

"Cheer up child, it will all work out in the end..You'll see." said Mrs. Sinian with a warm smile, trying to sooth the young man's thoughts.

Her cheery disposition and kind voice reminded Jake of his mother in some small way, bring a smile back to his face. He thought maybe with the company of her and the others, maybe living here wouldn't be so bad.

In the kitchen flames roared as it cooked and boiled food on top of its stove. Felina and Faral made their way about, making sure things ran smoothly, being the head of the house hold it was there duty to keep things order. Glasses, plates and a salt and pepper shaker moved aside for the candle and clock to get thought. They went and made their way out to the dinning area, seeing another spot be set for Jake. With a nod the pair went back to the kitchen and Felina leaped up on top of the stove, seeing the steam rise from the pots and pans.

"I must say, everything looks, oh, so wonderful. Sucks I can't taste, but it smells so divine." said Felina smelling the freshly cooked meal, pulling up the lid off a pot and smelling the food within it. She set the lid back on and walked from the stove to the sink. "Come everyone, we have a guest tonight, make sure we all look good."

"Faline, as head of the house hold, I am strongly against this..I'm telling you, your plan wont work.." said a square shaped clock, who was tough looking. This was Faral, the Uncial of the strong willed female.

"Yes, and a broken clock is right two times a day. Honestly Uncial, how are thy to fall in love, if this Clawson remains hidden in his room. I'm know, feel he was sent here to help us...A gift from the Great One." said Felina, paying no attention to the cold stare her Uncial threw her.

"If Mr. Furlong finds out we're sneaking around behind his back, he'll get mad and blame me for your mess." said Faral folding his metal arms over his square shaped chest. He kept his eye on the candlestick and gave her a sharp look.

"I'll make sure of it..But come on Uncial, how is Chance going to win him over if Jake just stays locked in his room. I'm telling you he could be the one..After all I wont take no for an answer." said Felina whipping about and stepping to the washing area. She looked over the dishes and hopped onto the dinner cart, that took her to the table. Faral sighed and followed the candlestick about, knowing he had no control over the adult.

Coming through the opened doors came Chance, letting a small breeze in. He walked to the head of the table and glanced up to see another place set down at the father end. He inhaled through his nose and puffed up with anger, having an idea who's idea this was. He slammed his large fists onto the table, sending the sound all the way to the kitchen area.

"Faral!" came the loud booming voice of Chance, making everyone stop where they were. Both Felina and Faral gulped, knowing Chance was unhappy with what they had done. They were really in for it now, but hopefully they could get him to see things their way.

Chance stormed into the kitchen fuming with rage, glancing about for the candlestick and clock among the busy room. He hated it when the two went over his head and already felt he had no power over anything. The last thing he wanted was to have no power over what was to be done with Jake.

"What the cuss you guys, I thought he was going to be served up stairs, not at the table with me." said Chance waving his paws about in anger, making the smaller items back up.

Faral was silent, not wanting to say the wrong thing, knowing the master was at his breaking point. Felina glanced about and thought over what to say, to calm the boss down. She figured the stiff necked tabby never thought of the possablity of Jake being the guy to save them all from the Pastmaster's spell.

"We thought you'd like the company, you're on your own a lot it seems and I doubt that's healthy...Beside don't you think maybe you should try to win his affection..Has it not accrued to you that this Jake could be the one to break the spell. To put an end to the Pastmaster curse that ruined not just yours, but all of our lives." pointed out Felina looking from Chance to the table out in front of them. She never blamed Chance for what happened, but who would've guess the creepy visitor would turn out to be a magical being. "The spell keeps me from Callie, from truly being with her..You have to push your pride aside and talk to him."

"Why? He's the son of a common thief, what type of kat do you think that makes him..I don't even know if I trust him..How can I like him when I don't trust him." said Chance trying to make up excuses. He hated this curse as much as the next kat, but how was he to flirt with a body like this. He lost all his confidence when he was transformed, all his assurance.

"Oh, you can't judge someone by who and what their fathers do, now can you Mr. Furlong." quipped Faral with a arched brow, knowing this would get the burly male's attention.

Chance stood still and sneered, digging his claws into his palms, feeling anger boil back up. Hearing about his father brought back his past demons, things he wished to keep away and hidden. He growled deep in his throat, knowing why Faral made such a cutting remark.

"Everyone, Jake is coming!" said Steele coming in and dancing about. The others turned from left to right, talking about Jake. Hearing this Chance's ears fell flat, not knowing what he was to do.

"Great, he'll be here soon and I don't even know what to say." said Chance turning to the candle stick and clock. "I hope you have some good advice for me."

"Yes, of course...When he enters give him a dashing smirk...Come, come, show me the smile." said Felina pushing Faral aside, making Chance focus on her. "I know the old Chance is still in there..Come on now, show off that smooth smirk of yours."

Chance groaned, but hearing the pep talk perked him up, giving him a little bit of confidence. He smiled and drew his lips back, showing off his razor sharp teeth, making everyone gasp. He growled and groaned, frowning at their reaction, knowing it was useless.

"This isn't going to work. He's a handsome, and I'm, I'm...Well look at me! I'm a freak both physically and mentally, what kinda guy would want that!" said Chance rubbing his paw to her forehead. Felina and Faral were silent and tried to think of what to say to help him feel better.

"You must get him to see past all that." said Faral gazing up to the mutant kat, knowing he was sort of scary to look at. "If he get to know you he might like you."

Outside the dinning room Jake heard the voice of Chance and saw his shadow from in the kitchen. With a small gasp he turned and slowly went back to the stairs, trying not to be seen. Mrs. Sinian went to say something to Jake, thinking he was still behind her. With a panicked expression she found him to be gone.

"Jake dear, where are you?" wondered Mrs. Sinian heading back to make sure he didn't flee from the castle. Jake was in the middle of the hall when she came over, wondered what his next move would be. "Dear, it's okay."

Jake bolted back up stairs, going as fast as her could. With a sigh she knew she had to break the news to the others.

"Straighten up, try to act more like a gentleman." commanded Faral pacing back and forth, inspecting Chance like a General to his soldiers. As Faral went on a feather duster came in, flying over to the group.

It was a duster at the bottom, but the handle part had a she cat figure on it. The figure had had blond hair and tan fur, wearing small glasses on her tiny face. The duster floated over to the candle stick and glanced from her to the two males.

"So what's up Felina?" asked the duster, taking one of her candle stick and holding it. The two were obviously a couple, but no one seemed to care. After all being in a same sex relationship wasn't viewed as bad, just unusual.

"Well Callie, we're trying to fix Chance up with a guy name Jake. It's all a part of my master plan." said Felina giving Callie the short version of the story. With a nod Callie understood and wanted to help in some way. She heard Faral going on about what Chance should do, though he was going about it all wrong.

"If I may Faral..Chance-" started Callie, until they heard the door open. Everyone froze, thing it could be Jake. Their surprised expressions fell, when they saw it was only Mrs. Sinian, who came in on the cart. Callie with a confused expression spoke up. "Where's the guy?"

"Well, he was right with me..Then, then he went back to his room." said Mrs. Sinian, disappointed that their plan didn't work. "I was just glad he didn't try to leave the castle."

All was quiet and they turned to Chance, wondering how the blond tabby would handle this. They hoped he would be cool, but it was Chance so..

"WHAT!" shouted Chance with fury, bolting through the doors and raced down the dinning area, heading to Jake's room. The others went after him, hoping to talk some sense into the hotheaded kat. Chance reached the door and pounded on the door, shaking the foundation it seemed. "I thought you'd be coming for dinner!"

"Mr. Furlong, please attempt to control your temper." said Callie flying in front of his face, placing a paw out to stop him from hitting the doors. He was forced to back up, not wanting to hurt the she duster.

"Yes, the poor thing is in there probably scared to death." said Felina, thinking the male was most likely cowering in the corner, or hiding under the bed.

On the inside of the room, Jake was throwing the rope of tied up clothes and sheets out the window. He stopped his work when he heard the banging at the door and heard Chance's bellowing voice. The smaller male went to the window to see if the clothe was long enough, but to his dismay, it wasn't.

"Crap.." sighed Jake coming back in, looking about for more clothe. After pulling the sheets from the bed, gathering up as many clothes as h could, there was nothing left. Jake stood there and heard other voices on the outside. He couldn't hear them but they seemed to be trying to calm Chance down.

Outside the doors, the gang were doing all they could to talk to Chance.

"Be gentle." said Mrs. Sinian trying to settle Chance down. "Try it again, only with less force."

The blond tabby slowly calmed and knocked on the door. Like Mrs. Sinian said Chance was doing his best to be gental. He stopped and looked to the gang who motioned for him to say something.

"Will you join me for dinner?" questioned Chance with an awkward tone, not knowing how to be proper and polite. He didn't hear anything and shrugged, thinking Jake wouldn't talk to him.

Everyone didn't know what to do, except wait to hear from the lean male. They gasped when they heard foot steps on the other side. They brightened and were expecting him to open the door.

"No thank you." responded Jake from within the room. Chance stiffened up and was slowly steaming with anger. Seeing this Callie quickly spoke up.

"Mr. Furlong, please, attempted to be a gentleman." said Callie, hoping to keep a lid on him for a bit longer. At least long enough to cox Jake out from hiding..

"Yes, try to keep your cool, at least this time." added Felina coming up beside Callie, standing beside her wife.

"But he's being so difficult." snapped Chance with a paw to the door, feeling like Jake was the one who was being unfair.

"Gently sir, gently." assured Mrs. Sinian, knowing the blond tabby had it in him. Well deep, deep down at least.

Chance sighed and straightened up, trying to pull himself together. He faced the door and most likely Jake, who could be standing on the other side.

"It would give me great pleasure if yo would join me for dinner." said Chance, finding it hard to keep this calm and smooth tone.

"You've taken me as your prisoner and now your asking me to dinner? Are you absolutely mad, out of your mind to think that I would eat with you after everything you've done?" questioned Jake in a shape tone, making the fur on Chance neck stand on end. The others saw Chance's shoulders shake in rag, as he was unable to keep his cool.

"This isn't good, he's loosing it." said Callie hiding behind Felina, who only shook her head. Chance slammed his fist into the door, making everyone shutter.

"Open this, I order you to!" yelled Chance trying to open it. He stopped his banging and went to undo the knob, feeling it stick due to it being locked. Chance worked to try and open the door, thinking he could force his way in. When he was unsuccessful he hit his paws to the door at a loss. "Where's the bloody spare key for this gosh darn door?"

"Umm, I think we left it in the room." answered Faral with a shrug, knowing there was really no use for it since on one else lived here.

"What why the cuss would you leave it in the room , where you need to get to?" asked Chance turning his fury to Faral, who simply stood back. With a growl Chance looked back to the door.

"Look, enough of thing fooling around, Clawson. Unlock this door, or, or I'll break it down!" bellowed Chance having enough.

"I don't care, break the darn door down, see if a give a crap!" said Jake using logic against the burly male. He may not be as strong, but he could at least use his wits. "I'm not even hungry!"

"Find, then go ahead and STAY!" screamed Chance. "If that stubborn fool wont eat with me, then he wont eat at all! Gah! You idiots!"

Chance whipped his cloak about and left, slamming a door shut behind him. From the power of the door shutting a piece of ceiling fell on Faral's head. The head of the house hold worked to remove the dust from his head.

"Well that didn't go too good." said Felina with a lowered head, hating to see her plan fall apart. Everyone sighed and shared worried glanced from one to the other.

Chance made his way to his room and slammed the doors behind him, wanting to be left alone, mumbling under his breath. He paced back and forth, thinking over what they said, knowing he had to let his guard down, had to let someone in. But it was easier said then done.

"What does Clawson want form..To beg!" said Chance to himself. He made his way to a table and picked up a mirror. One he once used to admire himself, but now was the only portal to the outside world. Holding the mirror in his paw Chance looked at his reflection and spoke. "Show me Jake Clawson."

The reflection of him chanced as a magic light lit up his face. The view he got was of Jake sitting on the bed, talking with Ann.

"He's not as bad as you thing, why don't you try to get to know him?" asked the Wardrobe, trying to cheer up the unhappy kat.

"No, I don't want to have anything to do with that hot headed feline." said Jake turning away. Hearing this Chance sighed and slowly set the mirror aside.

"There's no way it will work..How could anyone want me, a worthless nothing. Why have you damned me Pastmaster!" said Chance placing his hand on a small table with a plant in the center. His rage and anger melted away and he dropped his head, placing a paw to his forehead. "It's hopeless..."

Jake was working on his escape plan once Ann dozed off again, glad she didn't take notice to the line of clothes hanging out the opened window. He was in the mist of his work when he heard a knock at the door, thinking it was Chance, Jake spoke out.

"I told you to leave me alone!" spat Jake getting ready to try and climb out the window. He didn't care if it wasn't long enough. By the Great one he wouldn't stay here a moment longer. He was up in the sill when her heard the voice of the person outside.

"It's just me, Mrs. Sinian." spoke the voice of the kind female. Jake felt like a jerk and quickly went to the door to let her in. He unlocked the door and hurried to push the rope out of view and stood to try and shield it with his body. The door opened and the pot with soft eyes, looked from him and saw a rope hanging out the window in the background. "Oh, it's a long journey back to the village, perhaps you could use some food before your trip."

"But Mr. Furlong said if I wasn't to eat with him, I wouldn't eat at all." questioned Jake watching the tea pot. He did know if the servants would do as Chance said, and make sure he wouldn't have a taste of food unless the master of the house was present.

"Oh, kats say a lot of things in anger. But it is our choice as to whether or not we believe them." said Mrs. Sinian with a shake of her body. She lead the way and waited for Jake. "Coming now love?"

"Yeah." said Jake following he out of the room, wondering where Chance was. They went down the hall and Jake picked up the pot and carried her down the stairs, not wanting her to fall and break. Down stairs Jake entered the dinning area and glanced over the long table, seeing it stretch a long length. The dinnerware giggled and seemed amused by kat's presence.

"Everyone this is Jake, Jake make yourself comfortable and say hello to them." said Mrs. Sinian hopping past them and going into the kitchen.

Jake leaned down and smiled at the dinnerware, seeing they had faces and eyes. They began to introduce themselves to Jake and chatted away.

In the kitchen Mrs. Sinian smiled to Felina, Callie, and Faral. She hopped over to where the three were, letting them know of their guest

"Jake is waiting out there for a fine cooked meal. Start the fire, get him a nice meal ready." said Mrs. Sinian blowing steam out of her spout and seeing the stove come to life.

"But remember what Mr. Furlong said." pointed out Faral, knowing they would get an ear full for this.

"Oh, come now Faral, I'm not about to let the young mad starve out of some stupid request Chance made." said Mrs. Sinain, holding her own against the head of the house hold.

"Fine crust of bread, glass of water." said Faral, hoping to not create a mess in the already cleaned kitchen.

"No Uncial, he's our guest, not our prisoner. We should make him feel welcomed." said Feline patting her Uncial on the shoulder, rocking him.

"Fine, just keep it down, we don't want to disturb Mr. Furlong. Otherwise he'll come down and have a fit about this." said Faral hoping everyone would listen to him.

"Look, don't worry Uncial..I have a plan to get Jake to like it here." said Felina with a sly grin. Faral groaned and didn't like where this was going. "But what is dinner with out a little music. Jonny, where are you..We need some music."

The piano from before entered another entrance and looked about for Felina. The piano wasn't overly big, but was very lovely. He had a sunset painted around his sides with gold trim and black and white keys. He was the third part to Ann and Al's set, showing they were together.

"At your service, Felina. I can't wait to play for an actual audience. It's been so long, hope I'm able to play.." said Jonny with great enthusiasm. He lifted his lid and played beautifully, showing he had great talent on the keys.

"You must, your wife is up stairs finding it harder and harder to stay awake." said Felina, knowing the mention of his wife would lift his heart. Well his spirit at least.

"I will play beautiful." said Jonny missing his wife terrible. The pair had been married for several years and when before they were cursed they spoke of having a litter. After the curse the two were a flight of stairs and several room apart, still their love was strong and kept them going in the dark times.

"Great come with me." said Felina leading him to the dinning area. Jonny followed and peered out to see a Jake sitting at the table, waiting for them. Faral stood in the background and watched as the pair went out.

"A show! Oh, no, no noo!.." exclaimed Faral throwing his metal sides to his face. The doors shut and he was cut off before his disproving words could be heard.

Felina stepped up onto the table and waved to Jake, who glanced up with a smile, wondering who this was. To his surprise a piano came out as well, standing close to the table.

Jonny waited for the candlesticks queue, knowing she would want to say a few words to the guest.

"Dear sir, Mr. Clawson, you are our esteemed visitor. We are eager you are here with us this evening. So now, we ask you to have a seat, easy you weary mind, while the kitchen staff puts out." said Felina moving to the beat and grabbing a knife, using it like a cane. She twirled it around and pointed it out to Jake, who didn't know where his seat was. A chair came up behind him and scooted him closer to the table, making him gasp. Jonny played a few notes, stopping as he hit the wrong key. Felina turned to him and he repeated it, hitting it correctly note this time. Felina took over and spoke. "Your dinner."

 _You're, our guest, yes our guest, who is no doubt the very best, Grab your knife and spoon and prepare to dig in, To a feast that's the beast, we have lots to give, Try the house salad, it's magnificent, Don't trust me, try it yourself,_

She held the knife out and tapped her bottomed round edge to the beat, looking up and smiling at Jake. He seemed enthralled and held a knife and spoon in paw, watching a salad hop about before sitting before him. He tried it and found it tasted wonderful. Then again he was very hungry. As he ate Felina went on, spinning about.

 _Eat up, there's plenty more, this is just a appetizer, The entire and dessert will be out soon, Till then savor the flavor of each of your favor, You're our guest, yes our guest, stay our guest,_

Jake continued to watch the dancing candlestick, weaving her lower half back and forth to the rhythm. She moved about on the table as some dishes and other item danced about in unison.

To light the place like a stage, they had candles setting on plats with cups, pointing the lights about the table. Overhead Callie held a tin tray and reflected the moons light off it, hitting Felina with a spot light.

 _Breaded cot, steamed veggies, chocolate covered strawberry, We prepared each one care, we hope that you, find them fair, You're unsure of these new meals, after one bite you'll have the feels, no more worry or complaining, for now you're weight is gaining, They make figs I do jig, prancing along with the beat, And it all for you our new best friend, Eat your grilled bass, raise up your glass, lets make a toast to the host, who the most not to boast, You're our guest, you're the best, you're our guest,_

Dinning carts came out and made a pass around Jake to revealed the items Felina named. Under one was Faral sat in a cake, about to speak his mind to the singing candle. Felina with a smile inflamed cake and Faral along with it. Faral only frowned as he was taken back to the kitchen.

Jake took a spoon full out of each and watched Felina wave her knife about and dance as best she could. He smiled and found his foot tapping along to the beat, finding it hard not to like the household objects and there dancing routine. The lights went down as the mood and tone of the song changed.

 _Without someone to cater, how can a kat be a water, I must confess these time have been a mess, Oh, those day I felt my heart beating, Eh Uncial, now I miss its unnatural fleeting, And Faral here been groaning, spending most of his days moaning, Needing purpose, a reason to go on, These days we lounge around the palace, getting careless you walked in and brought back balance,_

A coat hanger came in and played a sad sound on a violin, while the piano changed the tempo. Faral came into the room and made his way over to try and silence the candlestick, who only brought him into the act. Felina wrapped her arm around Faral as a salt and pepper shaker made it look like snow above them. Felina dipped Faral and pulled him up, spinning him off the table, where he landed with a bang. Felina whipped about and the scene changed from the dinning area to the kitchen, where Mrs. Sinian was.

 _He's our guest we've been blessed, thank the God he's not a pest, I'm hopping pop the top of, the finest wine bottle, At his third course we'll bring him tea, dear me look at me, acting like a kit and steaming, bobbling up to my top, I'll boil, steam out my spout, goodness sake no one shell pout, let's get out its time for our big shot, With my voice silk, would like some milk, our guest, He's our guest, he's our guest, he's our guest,_

Mrs. Sinian hopped around the counters and watched the napkins move from side to side behind her. She went to the cart and blew steam out her spout. Steele sat beside her and the cart wheeled out to the table, where it stopped by Jake. He smiled down at the pot, who offered him some tea. Felina, Jonny, even Hackle the coat hanger joined in on the song. Others came out and sang their hearts out, feeling glad to have someone to impress.

 _He's our guest, he's our guest, thanks the God he's not a pest, it's been to long since we got the chance to serve, so we're over joyed, How's your meal, don't counsel, how you feel, we want to know, As the sun sets, we wont things to be perfect, Dish, by dish, course by course, we'll wait till, you've had your fill, and can't eat another single bite, you'll roll up stairs but you'll have no cares, your're our guest, you're our guest, you're our guest, please remain, our guest._

The items formed a tower, where Felina burst out of, along with glitter and sparks. She sang and joined Felina down in front with napkins, glasses and dishes, moving about to the fast pace ending. Jake bobbed to the beat and couldn't help but smile at the brightly colored performance that ended on a long note. The table cleared itself, leaving only Felina, Callie, and Faral. Jake stood and clapped as Felina bowed and nudged Faral a bit more to the side, waiting to take most of the praise.

"That was amazing." said Jake standing and continuing to applaud the pair. He had never seen anything quite like it.

"Wonderful job everyone, very well done. My goodness look at the time, it's late." said Faral looking to his clock handles and glancing up to Jake. "It's off to bed, Mr. Clawson."

"Come now, Faral. It's the first time I've ever been in a bewitched house hold." said Jake watching the piano and hanger walk out together, chatting away.

Faral glanced from them to Jake, who smiled kindly. The clock wondered how Jake figure it out, and wondered how much other stuff he might wonder about. The kat was clearly bright and wasn't easy to fool.

"Bewitched? Who said anything about being under some spell.." said Faral with a half grin, batting a hand to the lean kat, making it sound like some joke. Callie and Felina both shrugged as the salt and pepper shaker hopped by, giggling a bit, only to emphasize Jake's point. Faral twitched a bit and turned to Felina with anger. "You said something, did you."

"She said nothing, I think he simple figured it out on his own." retorted Callie stepping between the pair, pushing Faral off Felina. She folded her arms behind her back, seeing Jake nod, showing the duster had a valid statement.

"If you don't mind, I would like to get a look around. You know at my new home." said Jake with an innocent smile, hoping the three would buy it. If he were to live here, he wanted to get a feel for the place. Truth was Jake was curious of what Chance was be hiding, knowing there was something more to this castle.

"Y-your new home?.." stammered Faral, uncertain of what Jake said. He wasn't one to judge but the scrawny male seemed to be up to something.

"Yes, his new home..Wonderful. Come we'll give a tore." said Felina wrapping her arms around Callie and Faral, waving up to Jake. Felina's flames brightened with joy and she was glad to hear he was warming up to the place. "Follow us, Mr. Clawson, we'll give you the finest tore of the place."

Jake trailed after them and exited the dinning room, walking down a long hallway. They went into a dusty ball room, showing the place hadn't been used for many years. The chandelier had cobweb all around them, hiding their crystals from view.

"Why is this room no clean, when everything else looked to be so clean?" wondered Jake walking around the dirty room, finding it to be a gloomy. He saw large windows, that could barely let any light in.

"This was where we were, the evening we were cursed." said Callie with a hint of sadness. "I remember like it was yesterday..."

Flash Back

It was a beautiful evening in the bright and colorful ballroom. Males and females danced as Ann saing with a loud and strong opera voice. Her husband Jonny sat and played the piano, swaying to the tune and listening to his wife. On a seat behind Ann and Jonny sat their dog, that they treated like their own child.

Sitting on the thrown was twenty one year old Chance, sipping from a glass of wine. He was a bit thinner, but still plenty strong looking. The dashingly dressed king sat upon his thrown, watching the guest enjoy themselves. He got up and entered the floor, dancing with a female and or male. Everything seemed wonderful, until a loud knock caught everyone's attention.

The glass doors to the ballroom flew opened as a gust of wind and rain entered the party, dousing the candle lights. Callie and Felina were among the crowd and clutched one another, staring with wide eyes as a cloaked figure entered the building.

Faral walked to Chance and handed him a candlestick, watching the King take it and make his way over to the small stranger. The stranger held out a rose and Chance simply laughed, taking it and throwing it aside. Everyone laughed, seeing the stranger do nothing.

Suddenly Chance's candle went out as the stranger slowly stood, light illuminated from him as the place lit up. The other guest seeing this screamed and fled, leaving the King to deal with the strangers on his own.

A young kitten ran past the fleeing crowed to get a better look at what was going on, curious as to why everyone was leaving. He saw the figure floating in the air as Chance dropped to his knees, pleading with the being. The kitten's mother came out and grabbed her son, watching as the remaining servants gazed to the glowing being.

Like that light flew out and surrounded them, changing them to their cursed selves. They gathered into a group and watched as Chance was hit with the light, falling to all fours as he changed into a disfigured mutant.

Cast in Chance's shadow, they could do nothing as a light flew out moving around and changing the castle. Couples and families were separated as the spell place them in different places of the building. It didn't end there, the light spead across the land, whipping the kingdom and everyone there from their loved one's mind.

End Of Flash

"Mr. Furlong told us to let this part of the castle be. It only reminded him of the bad times." said Faral glancing around the gray and dark place, recalling how bright and beautiful it once looked.

"It's in the past, and we don't hold Chance responsible..We've moved on..let's keep moving, being here again is kind of a bummer." said Felina taking Callie and getting ready to leave, knowing it was a painful place for all of them. Faral along with Jake followed the two out, leaving the dark room. Jake close the door and shut the light out of the room.

They moved on and came to a double staircase that split in two, one leading to a darker part of the castle the other to a well lit part. This got Jake's attention, making him think that was where Chance might be.

Felina, Callie and Faral saw him eyeing up the right flight of stairs and knew they had to steer him away from it. The three shot by him and stood so he couldn't walk without stepping on them.

"Where does that lead too?" wondered Jake pointing to the steps and raising a brow to them. He saw the way the three reacted and knew this must lead to some mysterious place. He got what he wanted and knew he could out fox the three easily. "What part of the castle is that?"

"Oh, it just another part of the palace." answered Faral quickly, since Felina was having trouble coming up with something to say. He kept it short and sweet, hoping to steer Jake of the subject.

"I know that, silly. But does it lead to a torture chamber or something awful like that?" questioned Jake flickering one of his ears in a curious manner. He figured if he could get them to tell him more, the better.

"No, it's where Mr. Furlong goes. His room is up there." blurted out Callie to a flabbergasted Faral and Felina. She was simply telling Jake what she knew, and didn't see the harm in it.

"Oh, I wonder where he went to hid from me..I wonder what he could be hiding up there?" questioned Jake in a curious tone, rubbing his chin in thought. He lifted a foot over them and took a step, jumping over the three and going to his destination.

The three panicked and glanced from each other then back to Jake, thinking of how they could stop him. They raced up the steps and grabbed Jake's feet, trying to keep him from walking.

"Nothing, there is nothing. But dust and dirt and other unpleasant things..Certainly not a place you want to go." said Felina trying to convince him not go there. She struggled to think of something the male would be into. "Perhaps you'd like to see another area of the castle..Like the garden area.."

"Oh, but I've already seen that." said Jake hopping from step to step, bring the three with him.

"Yes, but there are lots of other places we could show you.." said Callie helping Felina to come up with other rooms. The females named several room, but none seemed to catch his attention.

Faral knew the male wouldn't give a rat's tail about the garden or other girly places. He figured Jake would want to see something that appealed to him. He recalled Jake entered the castle with a bow.

"T-the weapon room, how about we take a stroll over there." said Faral clinging to Jake's tail and tugging it back. Jake halted and peered back over his shoulder, looking down at the clock with a bright smile. That seemed to do the trick, now they would simply leave.

"You have a weapon room? Do you have swords and bows and arrows and such?" questioned Jake with excitement, whirling about and holding his tail in front, meeting Faral's gaze. He leaned down to the females who nodded, and looked to Faral for a response.

"Yes, spears, blades and even a full armor gear..You'll absolutely love it." said Faral. Jake set Faral down and the commander lead the two females in the direction they wanted to go. "Indeed, why you should have seen me in my army armor. I was the head of the guards before the curse and handled the other soldiers."

As Faral went on the three went down the stairs, Jake followed them for a bit, letting them think he was going with them. He stopped for a moment and waited for them to be a good few feet away. With a grin he turned about and headed up the flight of stairs, walking quickly into the dark hall.

He came to a hall and saw a double door at the end of it. Slowly he crept over and placed his paws to the door handles. He was hesitated for a seconds before going ahead and pulling the doors wide open, revealing to be a large bed chamber. He stepped in and saw a bed, a few dressers and broken mirrors along the wall. He figured Chance most likely broke them in a fit of rage, or to not have to look at himself, either way Jake felt a bit sorry for the burly male.

In between two of the mirrors was a picture, hanging on the wall. Jake was curious of the painting and went closer, seeing it was torn to shreds making the younger Chance impossible to see. He tried to lift a piece when something else caught his attention.

It was yet another picture, only this one was a family portrait. In the center was Chance as a kitten, looking to be about five, maybe six. His father, or what Jake could see, for the father's face had be scratched out. The male was burly like Chance, but was brown, while Jake's mother was a blond tabby. It was weird, the father and Chance's face had been torn, but the mothers was kept in tack, showing maybe Chance did care for someone other then himself.

The brown eyed kat was interrupted when a glow, coming from a closed in balcony. Jake left the panting and strolled over to the stone area, brushing a piece of fur out of his face. He saw a blue rose floating in a glass case, setting on a table in the middle of a circular platform. He went over and stared at it with wide brown eyes, finding it very majestic.

Jake looked about to make sure he was alone before he lifted the glass case, setting it gently aside to get a better look at the plant. He grinned and was about to touch it when a shadow fell over him from behind. He gasped and turned to see Chance's glowing red eyes among the shadows of the room.

Chance leaped down and and went to the plant, staring down at Jake with a cold frown. Jake stepped aside and watched as Chance quickly grabbed the glass cover and set in back over the plant.

"What the cuss do you think you're doing here? Do you realize what you could've done!" shouted Chance tossing his cloak back and towering over Jake, who took a step back. Chance gestured one paw from Jake to the flower and seemed to swell with rage. "You could've forsaken us all!"

"Maybe it you didn't try to keep me in the dark all the time, I wouldn't have snooped around like this." said Jake looking over the taller male, trying to defend his poor decision. "Look, I'm sorry for entering your room, but I was so curious..."

"We all know what curiosity did to the kat, it killed him! So get out! Get of my bloody room!" yelled Chance slamming though a piece of stone wall, unable to control his temper. Jake dodged out of his reach and slowly crept back, knowing he was bound to bump into the burly male. Chance picked up a vase and flung it at Jake, who leaped out of the way and fled from the enraged male, knowing it would have been best to keep his mouth shut.

Jake raced out of the room leaving Chance, who clasped his paw to his forehead in defeat. Chance saw how Jake looked at him, knowing it was fear that lay in his wide brown eyes. The husky male knew there was no use in going after him, why try to stop the terrified kat. He figured Jake would most likely try to go home. With that he looked up and seemed worried about that, the thought of Jake leaving.

Jake ran and didn't even look back, he didn't want to see Chance's burning red eyes, didn't want to see anymore of the castle. All he wanted was to go home and see Manx, and forget about this place.

He passed Faral, Felina and Callie, who had been looking around for him. The three saw him and waved, happy to find him. They wondered where he got to and assumed he was still not too far behind them.

"Sir Jake, where are you going?" asked Callie feeling him rush by, putting out Felina's flame, due to the speed at which the kat passed. Faral watched with wide eyes as Jake didn't even stop for them, realizing something had gone terribly wrong. The three stared with wide eyes and looked from one another, then to him, rushing forward to see where he was going now.

"I'm going home, my real home! I could never call this horrible place home!.." answered Jake storming down the steps at a fast pace, wanting to get as far form here as possible. He made his way to the downstairs area and went right to the door, feeling closer to home and Manx. He took his coat from Hacker, who tried to hold him back.

"Please, sir...We beg of you to stay. You mustn't go, it's rather bitter out there this evening." said Hackle holding tightly to the coat, pulling Jake more his way. The others who came to the scene told him to keep Jake inside at all cost.

"Hens the coat I want and need to keep warm." said Jake pulling with all his might to take his coat from the hanger He at last tugged his coat free from the coat hanger and opened the door, letting a cold breeze whip in. "I don't care what I promised, I'm leaving, I can't stand to stay here another moment longer!"

"No, don't!" shouted Faral making his way down the steep steps, hoping to reach the fast kat. Coming down behind him was Felina and Callie, who gasped when the door opened. The snow and wind that flew in, blew Felina's flames out yet again.

Mrs. Sinian came out to the hall, wondering what all the fuss was about. To her horror she saw Jake's tail going out the opened door.

"Dear, come back!" pleaded Mrs. Sinian coming over to them, hoping to get him to listen to her. They all gasped as the door shut loudly, showing he wasn't going to come back. Mrs. Sinian had a look fo fear across her face, knowing Jake was in great danger. "It's not safe out there, oh, my!"

Suddenly down the stairs came Chance. He stood there, glancing over their horrifed faces, knowing Jake had left the castle.

"Mr. Furlong he left, we couldn't stop him.." said Felina at a loss, knowing they were powerless to keep the lean kat withing the building. Chance left them and theyr all lowered their heads, knowing they couldn't go and protect him.


	5. Light In The Dark

Chapter: **IV** Light In The Dark

Jake got Phillip out of the stable and climbed up onto him, ready to leave. The two made their way through the garden and went pasted the gates, heading into the forest. They ran out in the fog and tried to make out where they were going, breathing quickly as Jake became more panicked.

"Maybe it's this way," said Jake steering Phillip to the left. Phillip tripped on a tree root and the pair went tumbling down a slop to the ground, landing face first in a pile of dead leaves.

 _Oh, sure, you have as good of direction as your old man._ Thought Phillip getting to his feet, shaking the dead leaves from his mane. Jake clutched his sore foot, rubbing the tender area, knowing he wasn't thinking clearly. He brushed himself off and then heard an strange sound, coming from somewhere in the fog. He glanced about and noticed winged bat like creatures coming out from the timber and surrounding him.

Jake got to his feet and found a limb to use as a weapon, keeping them back as he got back on Phillip. The horse knew the creepling were trouble and dashed away from them, running to he didn't know where. A creepling flew up and tried to bite Jake, who swat the monster away with a blow from his stick.

They were doing fine until they hit an icy pound, where Philip lost his foot and Jake fell off, hitting the cold ground. The lean kat slowly got up and tried to help Phillip as best he could, not wanting Phillip to injure himself. Jake heard the the strange noise of the creepling and went for his stick, knowing they couldn't out run them this time. The bat like creatures flew out and about the pair, nipping and clawing at them.

"Stay away from me!" yelled Jake trying to fight them off, beating them back. He swung the limb side to side, keeping them at bay, knowing he and Phillip were sitting ducks. Things went well until one come up from behind and pulled the stick from Jake's paws, dragging him across the ice.

Without a weapon the creepling attacked Jake, grabbing him by his cloak and pulling him down. Phillip kicked the bat thing away but was unable to help Jake without injuring him in the process.

Jake felt claws and teeth tearing at his clothes and fur, making him scream out in pain. He cowered down in the fetal position, knowing it was only a matter of time before he died. He hated the thought of giving up, but he felt there was no escape, no way to fight the many creeplings off.

He waited to die, but instead heard a creepling screech out in pain as something came out of no where and yanked it aside. Jake opened his eyes and saw Chance standing over him, pulling the creepling off. The blond tabby wore a sheath around his chest, but Jake wondered if the robust male could even handle a blade.

Chance had seen and heard Jake scream and went to pull the creepling of his hidden body, putting his strength to good use. He made sure Jake was breathing and turned to the creepling that gathered around them, screeching and flapping their wings.

Chance pulled out his sword and held a shield up, ready to take them out. He flew forward and the ceepling tried to bite him as he came for them. Chance whipped the shield around and sent a couple to the ground, but there were still plenty more to take out. He jumped though the air swinging his blade to strike and kill one, tossing its corps off his sword to slash another. Chance was doing good till he was attacked from behind. Two of the creatures grabbed hold of his cloak and tried to pull him down like they did with Jake, only the mutant was larger and weighed more then the lean male.

Chance went to remove them, when a creepling landed on his head, trying to claw at his face. Chance dropped his sword and shield, knowing he needed his large paws to remove the bat creature. The burly kat was wrestling with the creepling when the others attacked him, covering him in a sea of pink wings. Chance growled and dropped, rolling about to get the creepling off his body. The creatures limped away and Chance growled a powerful roar, making them flee in fear.

The creepling were long gone and Chance stood strong, wiping his arm to his damp brow. Jake wiped the blood from his moth and sat up, watching Chance get his weapons and stagger a bit, putting his weight on the sword like a cane. Jake breathed a few time and saw the vapor of his breath float about.

Chance puffed and huffed, staring down to Jake, who lay on the ground, gazing back up at him. Chance gave Jake a small grin and suddenly his eyes rolled back as he passed out on the ground with a thud. Chance may have been bigger, but that didn't mean the cuts and bite marks had no affect on him. He felt the blood run down his chest and arms, as he had many slits here and there.

Jake carefully got to his feet and looked ahead, seeing what looked to be a path. He went to Phillip, who stared with gaped mouth to what had just happened. Jake patted him and stood, getting ready to climb on. He heard a groan, as Chance moved a little.

Slowly Jake peered back over his shoulder to see Chance's still body, laying spread out in brush and icy pound. Jake stood there with his paws on Phillip's back as he debating on whether he should stay and help Chance, or run the cuss home. It was really hard to chose, he wanted to leave, but his conscious told him to stay and help the helpless Chance.

His facile expressions showed his inner struggle as he pressed his brow together. He knew he had to do the right thing and sighed heavily, going over to Chance. He kneeled down beside him and checked for a pulse, finding the strapping kat was still alive. Jake removed his cloak and placed it upon Chance's back, covering his broad shoulders.

Jake stared down at Chance and found him to look harmless in this way, seeing he was still a kitten under the strange exterior. His face was round compared to Jake's, in fact the two couldn't have been more different. Yet here the blond tabby was, bruised and in need of help, reminding Jake of when he was beaten and left alone. He would've liked to have someone be there for him, well Turmoil was there, but he could've done without her. Anyway, he felt he should be there for the larger male in his hour of need. Jake swallowed hard and shook Chance's shoulder a bit, trying to wake him. Chance groaned and moved under Jake's touch.

"You, have to help me here, Mr. Furlong..I'm not strong enough to lift you..." said Jake pulling pieces of fur out of his face, trying to met Chance's gaze. Chance slowly opened his eyes and seemed dazed, staring up at Jake in confusion.

Chance's vision was burly, but he made out the outline of Jake's face and saw his bright brown eyes. He flicked his ears for they were ringing, making it hard to hear Jake speaking tenderly to him. Jake's stared softly down and he seemed to want to help him, but Chance couldn't figure out why. After how he treated the skinny male, here he was willing to help him.

"I can steady you, but you have help me, you have to stand." said Jake in a soft tone, slowly stroking Chance's head.

Chance nodded and slowly put his paws under his body, pushing himself up. Jake looked and saw a pool of blood had collected under the lager male, making him worry for his safety.

"Take it easy, you lost a good deal of blood." said Jake taking his right arm, the one with scales on it, giving him some support and aiding the husky male.

Chance got to his feet, finding this to be strange, feeling the smaller male standing so close. No one before had ever done such a kind deed for him and it brought a warmth to him.

"Phillip come here please.." said Jake holding Chance with all his strength, keeping Chance from falling as the lager male swayed from foot to foot, seeming to be unsteady. Phillip walked over and stood for Jake to help Chance get on, making sure he could fall back to the ground. With Chance secure Jake lead them back to the castle, feeling a cold breeze blow through the bare trees. The wind picked up and puffy dark clouds floated over head, showing winter was coming.

Back at the village, Turmoil and the Lieutenant hung out at the local pub, enjoying a few rounds, well the Lieutenant was, Turmoil not so much. She hadn't seen or heard from Jake, making her plan to win him over fail. She had never tasted defeat and it brought her great pain.

Sitting in a chair with a blazing fireplace in front her, Turmoil sat in misery. She looked down in the dumps and slotched terribly in her seat, feeling bad that Jake turned her down.

"How dare he say no to me, who does zat jerk sink he is." said Turmoil with one paw, waving it about in frustration for being turned down. "I have never been so humiliated, I feel so embarrassed.."

"Would you like some more to drink?" asked the Lieutenant, walking over with a beer for the Captain. She thought a visit to the pub would cheer her up, only all the Captain did was sulk about, retreating to her chair.

"No, nothing helps." said Turmoil taking and throwing the beer in the fire, showing she had not interest in drinking. The Lieutenant looked from the spilt drink to Turmoil, knowing she was really in a rut.

"You need to get out of this funk.." said the Lieutenant, trying to cheer her up. Turmoil turned away and tried to ignore the other female, wanting to be left to sulk some more. The Lieutenant wouldn't take no for an answer and decided to lift her spirits in song.

 _I know it's been rough on you Turmoil, being turn down by Jake, It was just a simple mistake, for he's missing out, Several wish they could be in your heels, or take you out for meals, Everyone females wants to be you, and all guys want to do, is bed you,_

The Lieutenant set her drink down and wrapped an arm around Turmoil, waving around in front of them. She got up and pulled the Captain's chair around to face everyone in the pub, who lifted their cups and smiled. The Lieutenant made her way over to the band and payed them to play as she went on.

 _No one's, thin like you, no one been where you are, or lean in a unhealthily way as you, you are also very wealthy, Gaining the eyes of several, You can ask just about anybody, and they'll tell who is not just a somebody, No one, make the guys stare, no one can hardly bare, when you are sad and don't have a single care, It true I've been down in the dumps lately, After getting dumped poor Turmoil,_

The Lieutenant walked away and swung around the beams of the building, swaying to the tune. She made it over to a table and jumped up onto it, gesturing for them kats to join her. The males at the table sang one section and let the Lieutenant finish the rest. The Lieutenant spun around on the table and stood, wanting the others to join in on cheering up the Captain.

 _No one, dresses like Turmoil, or messes with Turmoil, when it come to attitude she has some to burn, No one hits like Turmoil, or can knit like Turmoil, if you upset her, you'll get a kick from, Turmoil, I can do just about anything, Unstoppable, Turmoil,_

Several of the pubs customers sang the song, showing they were more then happy to help the Lieutenant. They aided Turmoil up out of the chair and carried her around before setting her on a table with the Lieutenant. The Lieutenant showed Turmoil the many painting that hung on the walls, each one depicting the Captain in different stages of her war career. Seeing how she was represented brought a small smile to Turmoil's face.

The Lieutenant tapped and everyone cheered when Turmoil joined in on the jig. The pair leaped from the table to the bar area, where they dance down it like a stage, moving in time to the music.

 _Growing up I vas told I vas perfect, in each and every vay, now zat I'm grown I know vithout a doubt, zat my parent told only truth,_

Turmoil whipped her cape about and all the guys fainted by her beauty. She stood tall and pushed the Lieutenant back, taking center stage in a way. She sang and went to lift a male kat right off the ground, showing off her strength. She then picked up the Lieutenant and held the note, giving herself a lot of credit. The males in the pub cheered, clapped and stomped their feet to the beat, eager to hear the Captain sing.

Instead she whipped out her sword and some of the men went up to fight her, only to lose to the skilled Captain. She jumped from table to table, throwing her opponents here and there, reliving her glory days on the battle field. When she won the woman stood tall with a painting of her in the background. They cheered and the Lieutenant went on.

 _Who is, neat like Turmoil, can not beat, Turmoil, Who's ze most fabulous girl in town, vhen I enter a room I make it marvelous, Hey say, who's the Captain, who's the best in success, and the best of the rest, it's clearly her ,_ _Turmoil, The girl you know who we're speaking of, Turmoil._

The Lieutenant got everyone whipped up as the song became bigger and bigger with several voices joining in. The Lieutenant wasn't the best singer, so the other kats made up for his weak voice, filling the room with noise.

Everyone lifted their mug and toasted Turmoil, who bowed to her admirers, feeling better then before. If it was one thing that made the Captain happy, was when she was worshiped and praised by the town folk.

They all were happy and upbeat until the door to the pub swung opened, letting a cold breeze in. Manx came in with a frightened and panicked look on their face, looking dirty and haggard. The entire place turned their attention from Turmoil to Manx, who rushed in with fear filled eye.

"Someone, anyone, please! Ah need ye help! It has him..It has Jake locked in a dungeon!" said Manx grabbing a hold of a random kat and shaking him, trying to get them to see the terrible situation. The male grimaced and was tossed back in his seat by the frantic Kat.

"Calm down old ma and tell us what the trouble is?" wondered she kat waitress, hoping to sooth the upset male.

"Aye, it took him, and it has him locked in a prison." said Manx looking around the room, knowing he needed their help. He was no match against the beast, but a army could take him down easily.

"What took him?" spoke a voice from the crowed. All eyes went from the back of the room to Manx, waiting for his answer.

"It was a monster, a freak of sorts..A mutant kat." said Manx shrugging, not knowing how to describe the monster. It only saw it twice, so it was hard to make an accurate description. "It stood taller then me, had red eyes..A scaly right side, and his face was hideous."

The room was silent, until everyone in the pub burst out in a fit of laughter, finding the creature to sound so ridiculous and made up. They thought a creature such as that could never exist in this world, only adding more negative view of the older kat.

Manx's ears fell flat and his body shrank, hearing them giggle and make fun of his terrible news. He hated their stairs and laughs, so he did what he had to. He swallowed the lump in his throat and stood tall, taking in a breath.

"This be no joke! Stop ye laughin', Jake be in great danger. We have to send out a search party right away! We need to find this castle." said Manx in a strong tone, knowing Jake's life depended on them finding and freeing him.

"What evidence do you have to prove what you say is true? For all we know you could be making this up..After all, that odd step son of yours loves to read, and we all know that can have dire effects on someone after a while." said a member in the group. The others spoke out and remarked on Jake and his strange ways, making Manx look like an even bigger fool.

Manx sighed and didn't know what to do, he had nothing from the palace, nothing but his word. Manx stood and didn't know what else to say.

"I believe him..." said Paul stepping forward to defend the older kat. He stood tall and tried to be brave, knowing no one cared about him or his opinion.

Manx saw Paul and smile, glad to see a friendly face among the crowd. The shorter kat walked over as the kats stepped aside, parting like waves. Paul with cane in paw stood by Manx, letting everyone know he supported his statement.

"Ha, you expect us to believe the local idiot." teased Murray waving a paw to the small kat, knowing this would get everyone to laugh. It did for everyone pointed and giggled at the two older kats.

"Please, ye must take me word for it. Ye must help me out." said Manx begging for their assistance, glancing about at the many faces. He spotted Turmoil and thought maybe she would be willing help them. After all she had a crush on Jake and wound want to help him out, or at least that's what the male hoped. Manx walked over and gazed up at the taller female. "Turmoil, ye care for me son, wont ye help me, help him..Ah know ye like him, Ah beg of ye, please.."

All eye were on the Captain, and she remained silent, seeming to go over what he said. She did like Jake, but should she go on this wild goose chase, when Jake was most likely at home hiding from her.

The Lieutenant watched as Turmoil stepped forward and made it seem like she would help them out. Her serious face changed to a smirk and everyone knew she wasn't going to help them.

"Yes, of course we'll help you out..Boys give them a paw." said Turmoil gesturing for Burke and Murray to come over and take care of the older males. The two with wide smile did as they were told and picked the two older kats.

They carried them to the door and harshly threw them out in the snow covered ground. The pair were buried in the snow and the whole tavern laughed at Turmoil's play on words.

"I tell ya that Manx gets crazier and crazier." chuckled Murray shutting the door to the tavern, keeping the cold outside.

"He's always good for a laugh." scoffed Murray dusting his paws off. The party atmosphere came back as everyone drank and talked. Music played and a few danced to the up beat tune.

Turmoil sat in her chair and seemed to ponder over what Manx said. Perhaps she could use this whole beast thing to her advantage. She rubbed at her chin and turned to her the Lieutenant, who kept her eyes on the door. The Lieutenant seemed to feel bad for the older kats, but the Captain didn't care what she thought.

"Lieutenant, I think I have an idea to get Jake to marry me.." said Turmoil placing her arm around the shorter female, who raised a brow. With a wicked grin Turmoil was coming up with a plan in her mind, one she was sure would work.

The Lieutenant gave Turmoil a curious expression, wondering what the Captain was planing. She knew the Captain all to well and figured she'd come up with another idea sooner or later.

Outside the pub in the whipping wind Manx and Paul popped out of the snow and walked away from th brightly lit building, knowing they would get no help from them.

"Well, sorry I couldn't do more for ya Manx..So really where is your boy? I haven't seen him or you around for the past few days." said Paul walking along side the taller male.

"Aye, Ah wasn't makin' up the mutant thing..Ah saw it with me own eyes. It has Jake and Ah could do anythin' to help him." said Manx feeling guilty for leaving Jake behind. Manx then started to cough, placing a paw to his mouth.

"Oh, dear..Maybe you should get rid of that cold before you go back out to look for your son." said Paul hearing Manx continue to cough. "In fact once you're well, we'll both look for ya boy. With some extra eyes would should have no problem finding him."

"Thanks Paul, ye be a good fella." said Manx wiping his nose with a hanker chief, glancing down to the shorter male. "Why don't ye stay at me place for the time bein', after all winter is comin' and an old fella like ye self shouldn't be out in the cold."

"Thanks, and for that I will help you find your son." said Paul as the two went to the stone house. The walked up the stone steps and entered the home.

Back in the castle it had been an entire day since Chance went after Jake and the household began to worry about their well being. Faral and Felina sat in the window, looking out for any sign of life. As they waited a peddle fell from the rose.

A sudden shake shook the castle like an earthquake as a piece of the castles stone came tumbling down. The quake lasted for a second before everything went still.

In the window Faral stiffened and was unable to control the handles on his face, causing his bells to chime. It never fail, it always happened when a peddle fell, and the others felt it too, but in different ways.

Felina felt her limbs harden as she struggled to move about. When her arm moved it made a squeaking sound, as it had become hard.

"Oh, another peddle fell..I'm getting more metallic everyday." said Felina able to move around with ease.

"Oh, Felina, I grew four more feathers, and I just plucked yesterday." said Callie joining the two in the window.

"I know my love..What I wouldn't give to kiss you once more." said Felina holding Callie close, leaning into her.

"No, my love..I've been burned by you before." giggled Callie pushing the eager candle stick back. "We must be strong."

"How can I be strong when you make me so weak." said Felina forgetting for the moment they weren't alone. Faral coughed, making the pair stand apart.

"Will you all settle down, we still have time." said Mrs. Sinian wheeling over on top of the tea cart. Steele was beside her and looked up to his mother with sad eyes.

"Mom, will I ever be a real kitten again?" questioned Steele nuzzling into her side.

"Oh, yes Steele, you'll have your days in the sun." said Mrs. Sinian rubbing her boy back, wanting him to remain hopeful.

Faral sighed and turned from the group to gaze out the window. He thought he saw something and got closer to the glass, wiping the fog from it. There coming out though the garden area came Jake, leading the horse with Chance on its back.

"Wow, I picture Chance carrying him, not the other way around." said Faral with a curious expression, not knowing what had happened. He and the candlestick hopped down and went to the door, that slowly swung opened.

Jake shivered and had frost on his face from the cold, teeth chattering as he he kept moving. He looked up to see Chance still unconscious and covered in a thin layer of white. They had been out when the snow came and Jake lent the bury male his cloak, so he was left helpless to the bitter cold.

"We're almost there," said Jake leaning on the warm and sturdy horse, feeling weak and drowsy. Phillip was larger and there for the cold didn't get to him the way it did for the shorter male.

Slowly they came in looking haggard and worn out, dripping as the snow melted from their bodies. The pair had clearly stayed the night out, and were dirt covered and blood stained, showing something had attacked them.

"Where have you been, it's been a day..We thought you were dead." said Mrs. Sinian making her way over to them, seeing Jake and Chance's cut covered bodies. She, being the mother figure was worried out of her wits, going over in her mind what could have happened to them.

"Here, let me give you a paw Mr. Clawson." said Hackle leaning down and assisting Jake, who was trying to help Chance off the horse.

"We were attacked, please bring up some water and old rags.." said Jake feeling a bit unsteady himself. From lack of energy Jake slumped to his knees and fell to the ground, felling the burly kat fall beside him. He spoke, but no one could make heads or tails of what he was saying, for he just seemed to ramble on and on.

"Oh, dear. The poor things..Lets get these two to bed, they've had a long trip." said Mrs. Sinian seeing Jake out cold, knowing he was plum worn out.

"Yes. Briggs, Felina, see to it the horse is all right and taken care of. I don't want him dying on my watch." said Faral turning to the females, who stood at attention.

"We will." said Felina taking Phillips reins and leading him to the stables. Faral went back and watched as Hackle lead Chance up stairs. Other house hold items came in and took Jake to his room.

Jake slowly opened his eyes and sat up, seeing he was tucked in bed. The sheet had been untied and placed back on correctly on the bed where they belonged. He glanced down his body and saw it was wrapped in white clothe, covering his cuts. He thought back to what happened and remembered that Chance came to save him from being eaten alive.

Quickly Jake sprang from bed and went to see if Chance had survived their trip home, pulling a shirt over his body. The shirt had to have belonged to another male, for it was hung loosely on Jake's lean body. Wait! did he just refer to the castle as home. Never mind that, he had to make sure the burly kat was okay.

He walked to the area where he was forbidden from and with all the courage he could muster went up the flight of stairs. He walked down the hall and into the kat's bed chamber, seeing the group gathered around Chance's bed. Jake walked in and they turned, surprised to see the lean kat.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" asked Callie worried about him getting up and moving about so quickly. They had only just come to ten d to Chance, thinking Jake would sleep for several more hours.

"No, I had to make sure Chan-Mr. Furlong was okay." said Jake to an astonished group, not caring what they thought. He limped in and went to Chance's side, seeing the male look even worse then before. Like him Chance had a pair of black and blue eyes, along with large gashes across his chest and arms. The cloak he wore was set aside, making his chest and back wounds easier to get to. Jake knew he was hurt, but did realize how bad it really was. "Has he said anything or shown any sign of waking?"

"No, he made no sound what so ever. He didn't even respond to us." said Faral keeping his cool, as everyone else seemed upset and worried.

"Okay, where is the water? I need to clean the cuts out so they don't get infected." said Jake rolling up his sleeves and taking a seat beside the husky kat, knowing he would be able to do it easier then the house hold items.

"Mr. Clawson, you should go rest. We can take care of him, we've done it this long.." said Mrs. Sinian hopping up in front of him, trying to convince him to go and sleep. "You've done so much already..."

Jake simply picked up the tea pot and grabbed a bowl, pouring some hot water into it. He set her down and everyone was surprised by the scrawny male's stubbornness, thinking he might be a good for Chance. Jake held a clothe and soaked it in the bowl, ringing it out and clearing the dirt from Chance's arm cuts. With one paw he lifted Chance's thick arm, washing the fur.

Jake worked on his arms and then moved to his chest, becoming warm in the face, feeling Chance's chest rise and fall as he breathed. It hit him that he had never been so close to another male like this. Chance was shirtless and here he was, wearing only a shirt to hide he underwear. Caught up in thought, Jake was startled hearing Chance's deep gruff voice.

"Don't you have your own wounds to take care of?" questioned Chance opening his tired eyes to see Jake's face. He saw Jake had on one of his old shirt on, that was clearly too big for the smaller male, for the collar hung from his left shoulder. The blond tabby had been asleep and only woke when he felt a sharp pain on his arms, obviously brought on by Jake.

"Yes, but mine aren't near as bad as yours..Hold still now." said Jake pulling the shirt over his shoulder, for the collar was very loose around his neck. He cleared his throat and slowly placed the rag to another flash cut.

Chance was fine until Jake put the clothe to his tender skin, making the kat's fur stand on end from the burning sensation. He growled and the group backed up, fearful of what he would do. Jake however didn't seem moved, only flinching from the outburst. Chance pulled the covers over his body and spoke out.

"Hey, that hurts!" said Chance pushing Jake's paw away, wanting to keep him from adding more pain to his already sore body. Chance figured like everyone else Jake would give in to what he said, knowing the last time they spoke he scared the cuss out of him.

Jake sat back, but wasn't going to allow Chance to treat him this way anymore. He may have let it slid before, but now the claws were out.

"You had a bat thing claw and bite you, of course it's going to burn when I touch it. If you'd use that small nugget of a brain of yours, you'd see things my way." said Jake waving the rag around, making Chance's eyes widen.

He'd never seen Jake act like this and he didn't know what to make of it. The smaller male had guts and courage to go up against the likes of him. Still the burly male hated to be showed up or pushed around.

"How dare you say my brain is small. I'll have you know, I was smart enough to get a weapon and go after you. Save your skin from the 'Creepling' as they are called, and what do I get, a bunch of sh-" started Chance getting ready to use inappropriate words.

"Oh don't you even start to blame you son of a b-" shouted Jake, cutting Chance off, pointing a paw to Chance's large nose.

"Well, maybe if you didn't run off, this wound not have even happened to us, and I'd still be able to get around properly." interrupted Chance raising his voice to drown out Jake's, throwing it right back to smaller male's face.

Jake frowned and puffed out his chest, ready to let the male have it. He set the rag on Chance's arm, making the male jump from the sharp pain. He may not have been given strength or muscle, but he made up for in with his smart and wit.

"What the bloody cuss, Clawson! Are you trying to make me mad!" yelled Chance waving his larger paws about in rage. Chance was ready to bash the smaller male's head into the nearest wall, but contained himself from doing so. "If you would have just kept your nose out of my business, I wouldn't be in such agonizing pain."

Jake leaned back and watched with an arch brow as the male seemed to throw a temper tantrum. Having enough of his yelling Jake grabbed Chance by the ear and brought his face close, meeting his red eyes.

"You listen to me you big brute! If you hadn't scared the wits out of me, maybe I wouldn't have thought it through before fleeing from the palace. Don't blame me for you mistake, or your temper that you can't seem to control." said Jake not giving into him, showing he had a backbone.

The group off to the side stared with gaped mouths, unable to believe what they were seeing. Jake was actually standing up to, and winning a vocal battle with the bury kat. They had never seen anyone speak to him in such a way, and all they could do was watch as the two went back and forth.

"You shouldn't have entered my room, how would you feel if someone did that to you while staying at your house." said Chance waving one arm out, but still holding the sheets close, using them to shield himself from Jake.

"Fine, I messed up. But if you'd taken the time and talked to me in the first place..Let me know where I should or shouldn't be..You're the owner of this place for cripes sake, so take responsibility and grow the cuss up you big baby!" shouted Jake staring Chance down, getting right in his face.

Chance wanted to say something else, but there was nothing he could say, for the shorter kat was right. He sighed with annoyance and looked away, breaking his view from Jake's face. He pouted like a kitten and folded his arms over his chest.

Jake said nothing more, but waited and watched the taller male, wondering what he would do. Seeing Chance remain hidden Jake sighed and thought maybe he should leave. Slowly Chance turned back and met Jake's gaze, not saying anything, but laying his arms to his sides. Jake knew by this, Chance was allowing him to clean the rest of his cuts.

"There we go..I knew you'd see things my way." said Jake removing the rest of the blood and dirt that matted Chance's blond fur down. He figured now was as good of time as ever to thank the burly male. "By the way, thank you for coming after me and saving my life back there..You were quite the warrior fighting those creeplings off."

Chance heard that Jake's voice seemed calmer and kinder, making him blinked in surprise. He opened his eyes and watched the lean male work, seeing he had a few cuts here and there as well. Jake still also had his black eyes, that were slowly healing.

"Say, how'd you get those shiners?" wondered Chance referring to Jake's black eyes. "Were you fighting over a she kat?"

"No, definitely not that." chuckled Jake, not realizing what he was say. He blushed and went to fill the rag with water, ringing the blood from it. He wasn't expecting Chance to care about his thanks, and maybe that's why he changed the subject. Still it was nice to see a different side to the larger male. "I got beat up by some of the villagers."

"For being gay?" questioned Chance to fast for Jake to hear.

"What?" wondered Jake, thinking Chance had asked about his sexuality.

"What did you do to upset them?" asked Chance quickly changing the subject.

"I was ready to a group of kittens." stated Jake with lowered eyes, reaching a paw to his face, recalling how much it hurt to be beaten.

"That's dumb..If it were me, I'd have bashed their brains out, or broken their bones." said Chance thinking what he would do in such a situation.

"Yeah, well not all of us are made of steel," said Jake in a small voice, knowing he wasn't like Chance.

The gang on the side glanced from one to the other, thinking the two were making a break through. They stopped fighting and started to speak, in a friendly less agressive way.

"We'll leave to got get dinner ready." said Faral smiling to the pair. With that the group left and shut the door to give them some alone time.

Seeing they were alone Chance went back to what the two were talking about. Sure Jake was smaller, but that didn't mean he was weak. Chance for once felt bad for someone other then himself, and felt the need to cheer him up.

"No, but with some work outs you could be," said Chance with a small grin, waiting to see how Jake would react.

"Y-you really think so?" asked Jake meeting Chance's gaze with wide eyes. The husky kat nodded and place a paw on Jake's shoulder.

"Yeah, and with me as your trainer, I think I can whip you into shape." said Chance shaking Jake in a friendly manner. Jake agreed and was over joyed to hear this. He jumped forward and hugged Chance, something he and his father did often. Chance on the other paw wasn't use to having someone show so much emotion and simply hugged him back awkwardly. "Yep..By the way, thank you for bring me back and not leaving me for the vultures."

Jake smiled and fixed Chance up, wrapping band aid around his arms and stomach, finishing the job. He made sure they were tight but not to uncomfortable to move in. He had Chance stand and move about, seeing if any of the band aids pull or hurt him.

"Well, after fighting of those creepling, and almost getting kill. I don't know about you, but that builds up and appetite." said Chance patting his stomach, getting a robe to wear over his half naked body.

"Yeah, I sure could use a nice hot warm meal." said Jake pulling the shirt to cover his shoulder again. "Man, I don't know who's shirt this was, but it's rather big for me."

"It was one of my old one." said Chance walking slowly to the door and opening it. He didn't turn around to met Jake's face, for the robust kat was blushing a little.

"Oh..Well no wonder it's a bit big for me," said Jake looking down and seeing how it could belong to the larger male. His eyes darted about for he felt he had to keep his mind off of what he was feeling at that moment.

The two went down the hall and to the main stair way, hearing the gang laughing and having a good time in the kitchen area. They stopped and Jake chuckled a little, knowing they were like a big family, not perfect, but they were gleeful.

"They sure know how to have a good time." said Jake leaning on the stone railing, hearing pans and other items clanging and moving about.

"Yeah, but when I enter the room, laughter dies." said Chance in a gruff voice, looking away. He knew the gang cared for him, otherwise he'd be alone. Still he always felt a shift in the room when he entered. The happy atmosphere would fad and everyone seemed on guard, or on edge.

"Don't feel bad..Maybe I could help you with that if you're going to help me build muscle. " said Jake thinking he could help Chance back. "I mean I think I'm rather fit to help someone become a gentleman."

"Oh, then you must be popular back at your village?" wondered Chance, assuming Jake was like and fit in well.

"No, actually they say I'm a funny guy, and I don't think their talking about my comedic skills either." said Jake lowering his ears, shoulders and tail. He tried to not to let the negative words get to him, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt him every now and then. "I don't care what they think, no matter what I wont change who I am.."

"You know, your village sounds terrible..I can see why you were so willing to sit in a cell for the rest of your life then go back to a place where you didn't fit in." said Chance with a chuckle, slapping Jake on the back.

"Almost as lonely as your castle..Can't you leave here?" wondered Jake, curious as to why Chance couldn't go out and about the forest or town.

"Actually I'm unable to leave..Where the fog stops is the limit. After that it's like there's an invisible wall keeping me in. I tried for days to see if there was some way around it, but after a month of trying I gave up. There was no place to leave, I became a prisoner in my own home." said Chance stopping his laughing, knowing Jake hit it right on the mark. "I'm sorry Jake..I've been a real jerk to you, and you didn't deserve that, no one does..I hope you know, that no matter how mad I got, I would never hurt you."

"I know that..Heck even I've got a temper." said Jake with a shrug, knowing the burly kat was all talk and no action. He was very observant and knew right away Chance would never hit him, for the brawny male was more for breaking objects or punching a hole through the wall.

"Wait, really..But I thought you were, you know afraid of me." said Chance rubbing a scaly paw to his neck, feeling the different areas, one furry the other hard. He closed his eyes and saw how afraid Jake was, when he yelled at him for almost touching the rose.

"No, I just hate confutation, that's why I fled..Well that and you threw a vase at my head." said Jake making a joke out of the situation.

"Yeah, I was just throwing that, I didn't mean for it to go at you. I was aiming for the wall, you just happened to move in it's path." said Chance feeling bad for almost hurting Jake. "Can we start over?"

"I'd like that..Hi I'm Jake Clawson the local odd ball, lover of books, music and learning." said Jake extending his right paw to the larger male, smiling warmly. Jake wanted to start a new, especially after his near death experience. He saw life was short, so he wanted to do things over, including meeting the mutant kat.

"I'm Chance Furlong, a hot headed guy, who likes to lift weights, play the harp, and dance." said Chance taking Jake's paw and shaking it. He felt the same, seeing his life flash before his eyes. He wasn't proud of the life he lived or the choices he made, so now the slate was cleared and he was able to do things right.

The two ate that evening and went back and forth, talking about many things. They laughed and were really getting to know the others. As the pair went back and forth, the gang couldn't help but feel happy. This was the first time the two had seen so much emotion from Chance. They were glad to see him being his old self, being the upbeat guy they remembered well.

That night the pair said good night and parted way, leaving to their respectable rooms. Jake had a genuine smile as he strolled down the hall. Jake couldn't help but get to like Chance. He was interesting to talk to and could keep up with the smart kat, showing he was very intelligent.

In his room Chance lay down and placed his paws behind his head, thinking about what he and Jake talked about. Jake was quick and seemed to enjoy talking with him, this gave the burly kat hope. He saw light in the dark that had become his life, realizing he wasn't alone anymore.

Jake was going to go to bed, but found he couldn't sleep. With no luck the lean male went to get some warm milk. He went to the kitchen and saw Mrs. Sinian and Faral, making sure everything was cleaned up. When they saw Jake they were surprised.

"Dear, I thought you'd be in bed by now?" said Mrs. Sinian seeing Jake walking into the room.

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd get some milk. Sorry if I'm troubling you." said Jake feeling bad if they were trying to get done and go to bed. Then again he didn't really know if they slept. Still he felt bad.

"It's no trouble at all, besides it's good to see you feel more comfortable around here." said Mrs. Sinian going over to start a heater. Jake was going to get the milk but when the mother like pot saw this she spoke. "Why don't you go sit by the fire and I'll bring it out to you."

"Oh, but-" started Jake knowing he could get it himself.

"You should do as she says." remarked Faral leaping down and gesturing for Jake to follow him. The lean kat did as he was told and made his way out to the fireplace.

After Mrs. Sinian brought out a cup for Jake the three sat by the warm fire as the snow fell outside. Jake leaned back in the chair and Al was sitting by him on the cushion, sleeping soundly. As Jake sat he thought about how the gang seemed to care for Chance, even though he could be a real jerk to them.

"I can't get over why you all care for him so,..You're as much his prisoners as I am..He's cursed you all somehow." said Jake trying to better understand the objects and their reasons behind staying with Chance.

Faral chuckled and knew why Jake would assume they were held against their will. True they weren't happy being there, but they were surrounded by friends and family. They were okay and made peace with what had happened those thirteen years ago.

"We knew Chance since before he was born..You see when Chance was ten his mother died, and when his cruel father took that sweet little boy. His father twisted Chance's mind, trying to make him like himself. While this happened, we did nothing, for to speak out would earn us a slap to the face," said Mrs. Sinian becoming tearful as she spoke.

"If you wish to learn more about Mr. Furlongs past, I'm afraid you will have to ask him about it yourself, for it would be out of our place to tell you." said Faral placing a hand on Mrs. Sinian, wanting her to stop.

Jake nodded to this and cast his eyes to the fire, seeing it dance and move. He slowly felt his eyes feel heavy and went to sleep.

In the bed chamber, Chance moan and turned about in his sleep. He often found his dreams to be haunting and scary. But every now and then a good dream would appear. In his dream Chance saw his mother standing on a arched bridge that crossed their small pond. She stood and watched as the water moved, seeing a mother duck with her young.

A small blond kitten tried to look over, but was too small to get up. His mother with a smile leaned down and picked up the five year old Chance, allowing him to see better. The pair stared down and watched the ducks swim about.

They would stroll the ground and Chance would listen as his mother would read aloud to him, making Chance smile. Everything seemed good and Chance noticed his mother was a ways behind him. He smiled and reached out for her to join him in the court yard, on a beautiful sunny day. Suddenly a loud cracking sound was heard and the ground crumbled and fell, separating Chance from his mother on a large piece of ground. Chance dove and tried to hold her, keeping her from falling into the darkness.

He tried to hold on, tried to keep her by his side. He wasn't strong enough and felt her slipping through his paws. With a yell he watched as she fell, everything seemed to go black.

Chance awoke and lay in his bed, sweat dripping from his brow. He wiped it away and looked over to see the picture of his father and mother, seeing the beautiful female smiling and looking so happy. It was still dark out, so he knew it wasn't morning yet. He shut his eyes and recalled a tune she would sing to him, hearing her voice echo through his ears.

 _Where is the hope, that everyone speaks of, It lies deep in your heart, you just have to find it,_

Chance lay his head back down and closed his eyes, feeling a tear roll down his cheek. As he lay there and sang the soft tune, he heard music coming from down stairs. The song brought hope, yet pain to his soul.

 _Will I ever again, Touch the sweet softness of your face,_

Hackle played the violin and Jonny played to the soft lullaby on his keys, standing close to an opened window. Jonny knew his wife could hear him from up stairs, so he sang his heart out to her, wanting to feel and love her like he did before the spell.

 _Shell this couple remain, Without a promising furture,_

Callie and Felina danced on the floor and spun about, missing what being alive felt like. The pair smiled and held each other close, moving smoothly across the floor, sweeping every so slightly.

 _Oh, where is the hope, it's always on my mind, Brightening my day, like the moon or sun,_

Mrs. Sinian was in the kitchen, watching he son sleep. With a smile she kissed him on the head, seeing him smile.

 _This, deep pain, it aches and doesn't go away, It's there apart of my life, breaking my heart keeping me from your side,_

Ann heard the song and joined in, hoping her husband could hear her strong voice, knowing it was hard for them to be apart like this. She weaved back and forth, lifting her arms up and about.

 _How ever did this happen, hope thrive among the pain, I thought this was such a dark place, now I think I see the light, I want to help these beings, that is my new goal, Somehow I'll break the curse, I'm not sure how, but I will,_

 _Where is the hope, it's inside all of us, Like a sad soul, It waits to came out and feel loved, again._

Jake sang and walked out seeing the objects dance to the music, knowing they were sadder then they let on. He placed a paw to his chest, wanting to help them in some way, feeling as though it were the reason he met Chance. He held his fist up determined to break the spell, thinking he could figure it out.

In Chance's bed room Jake sat by him and changed the band aids, smiling kindly as he did so. Chance let a small grin cross his face as he watched Jake work. The pair sat close and Chance slowly let his tail curl around Jake's body. The lean kat wasn't upset by this and scooted closer to Chance.

The group couldn't help but be glad to see the two getting along. They knew it was only a matter of time before these good friends would become lovers. It was obvious the two were interested in one another.

In the tavern late one evening, sat Turmoil, the Lieutenant and a mysterious cloaked figure. The figure was a male and seemed to give off a dark vibe. He looked at the two, and scratched his chin, wondering what the Captain wanted.

"I don't leave the asylum, but your friend said it would be worth it." said the kat, fixing his long red cloak. Turmoil grinned and tossed a bag of coins on the table, where they jingled a bit. He smirked and reached for the bag, chuckling in an evil fashion. "Go on, you have my undivided attention, Miss Turmoil."

"Good, I need your help vith a plan of mine, Dark Kat. I have my sights on making Jake my husband, but he needs a push in zee right directions, so to speak." said Turmoil gesturing with her paw to emphasize her point.

"He, he told her to buzz off in short." laughed the Lieutenant, taking another sip from her mug. It was obvious the Lieutenant wasn't in his right frame of mind, due to the alcohol she had consumed.

Turmoil groaned and hated to be reminded of Jake telling her off. She lifted a paw and raised it back. The Lieutenant duck, waiting to feel a blow to the head. Turmoil was ready to smack her when the Dark kat spoke up.

"So, what is it you want from me?" questioned Dark kat, tapping a finger impatiently on the table. He was tired and had dealt with many that day, feeling as though this could be a waste of his time.

Turmoil halted her attack and turned back to him, calming herself down. She had to have her wits about her and needed to get him to join her.

"Yes, I'd like you to put Manx in zee asylum.." said Turmoil rubbing her paws together, smiling evilly. He bright eyes glimmered in the small light of the candle, and he tail whipped back and forth behind her.

"Manx, what for..He's done nothing bizarre or crazy that I know of. He's a harmless old man." said the Dark kat, raising a brow. He didn't know how throwing Manx in the asylum would get Jake to agree to marry the Captain.

"Let's cut to zee chase, Jake vould do anything to keep his old man from getting locked up" said Turmoil, trying her best to explain the clever scheme.

"Yup, even agree to marry her for it." said the Lieutenant, before she hiccuped and passed out. She fell to the floor and started to snooze away, going right to sleep.

"I see, you wish for me to hold Manx captive, until Jake agrees to marry you?" asked Dark kat, picking up and dropping the coins back into the bag.

"Yes, and don't let him out until we're officially united in marriage. Can I trust you to help me? zere will be another few bags of gold in your future if you agree." said Turmoil reaching over and holding her paw out to him. He glanced from her paw to her dark face, knowing the woman was truly wicked.

"That is simply evil..I love it. Deal, Miss Turmoil, or should I say Mrs. Clawson." joked Dark kat, taking and shaking her paw. The pair laughed and continued to go over what to do next, knowing it was all about timing.

Author's Note: Hey everyone, liking it so far, boy I hope so. Anyway there are a few things I'd like to point out.

One: Turmoil. I was inspired by Bella Swan from Twilight. I heard someone make a remark about how she would make a good villain, and she would. So I had her in mind when creating Turmoil, making her need for love unhealthy and down right selfish.

Both Turmoil and Bella are girls who are so desperate and obsessed to find a guy, that they are willing to do anything to get them, even kill themselves for the male's affection. So yeah, tones of great writing ideas.

Two: Chance. I don't want people to compare Chance with Turmoil like they do to Beast and Gaston. They are two totally different people, and share nothing in common. Yes, they both like Jake, but they couldn't be more opposite.

Enjoy the rest of the story.


	6. Ever Leave

Chapter: **V** Ever Leave

Jake sat by Chance's bed and quoted a book he'd read, remembering it all. Chance lay there and looked over to the orange auburn kat, making him think of how his mother would read to him, even when there was no book.

"'We'll see what you are and whether you're worth feeding. What do you call yourself'..." started Jake thinking of the book with a twinkle in his brown eyes. "The answer, taunting, mordant and inscrutable, came in a whisper from some further recess of the tunnel."

"'Dry an' warrm's nivver harm. Keep tight hold o' yer meat an' gud luck gan wi' ye. Noo yer takin' sense. Who am Ah, Ah'm tod, whey Ah'm tod. Canniest riever on moss and moor.'" finished Chance with a fake Irish accent and a weak smile, knowing the book well.

Jake placed his paws to his lap as he stared at Chance with wide eyes. How did Chance know of the book he was quoting from. He would talk to others about the book, but most didn't have a clue as to what he was talking about. It was nice to met someone, who actually knew what he was talking about.

Chance saw Jake's shocked face and laughed a little, wondering why Jake was giving him such a dopey smile. He didn't go on about books, but he did enjoy them. He wasn't for reading, but listening he liked.

"What didn't think I knew the book was, eh?. The Plague Dogs, by Richard Adams." said Chance sitting up and cracking his neck and shoulders. The burly kat arched his back and heard a snap, feeling better and relaxed. "I may be bronzes, but I do have a nugget of a brain between these two ears of mine. I like Watership Down too, bother were very good books."

"Well, no it's not like I thought you were dumb..It's just I didn't see any books in here, so I assumed you didn't have any." said Jake with glance around the room. He didn't see any sign of a book, so he though they didn't own any.

"Boy do I have a surprise for you, here help me up and I'll show you something." said the Chance throwing the covers off her body and lending Jake a paw. Jake took his larger paw and pulled with all his might, working on lifting. Chance was a little unsteady and fell into Jake's arms, sending the two tumbling to the floor.

"Sorry, still a bit unsteady." said Chance pushing himself up off the smaller kat. He was hovering above the lean male, and their eyes met. Jake felt the heat from Chance's much larger body and didn't know what to do. Chance quickly got up and put his paws under Jake's, lifting him off the ground with ease.

"Yes, now come on Clawson, day light is burning." said Chance in a very different tone then before. He hobbled down the hall and Jake came out, following him down the stairs to another part of the castle. They were walking when Chance had an idea. "Oh, first off I'm going to blindfold you, so you don't try to sneak a peak."

He wrapped a clothe around Jake's eyes and took the smaller paws in his own larger ones. Jake was nervous at first and seemed unsure about this, not wanting to bump into anything.

"Don't worry, I wont lead you astray." said Chance smiling warmly at him, though of course Jake couldn't see. Jake gave a small nod and went to take a step.

"Okay, I trust you." said Jake walking and using one paw to feel about. Seeing this Chance sighed and with one sweep, picked Jake up off the ground. Jake moved about, not expecting to be pulled from the ground. "Hey, what? Mr. Furlong, you don't have to carry me..You need to give your body time to heal. You don't want to push yourself too hard."

"You know we don't have to use our last names. You can call me Chance, Jake." said Chance changing the subject, something he would do to stop Jake's logical rants.

"Well if this is all some prank I will kick your tail, Chance." said Jake trying to figure out where they were going. To be honest, Jake liked being held in Chances's big strong arms. It made him feel safe and happy.

They, well Chance carrying Jake, walked down the hall, passing a few rooms till they got to the place they wanted to be. Chance set Jake down and went into the room, seeing it was dark. Chance went in and quickly opened the drapes, letting the bright warm light in the cold dark room.

Jake stood and heard Chance going about, opening what sounded like large curtains. He then felt Chance's paws and was lead into a large room. "Okay, here we are.." came Chance's voice among the dark.

Chance took the blindfold off and Jake gasped out loud, unable to believe where he was. He was in a large room, surrounded by hundred, no thousand of book. They were shelves all around and a staircase that wrapped around the room, leading to even more selves and books. Jake walked about and place his paws to his face, feeling moved by Chance's kind gesture.

Chance found himself grinning as Jake moved slowly about the room, with his paws to his muzzle. He took in several breaths and acted like he was getting choked up.

"This, is breath taking..I don't know what to say.." said Jake leaning on a table, finding it hard to stand due to his trembling legs. He felt tears welling up in his eyes and sniffed a bit, unable to keep it in.

Chance heard Jake crying and felt bad, wondering why the smaller male was so upset. He thought the kat would have been jumping off the wall with joy, not sobbing his eyes out. Chance went over and stood by, placing a paw on Jake's back.

"Are you okay, I really hoped you would have liked this room." said Chance rubbing Jake's back.

"I do, it's just..Back at the village there was only ever ten books to choose from. Seeing this is like being in Valhalla." said Jake wiping his sleeve across his face, trying to get himself together.

"It's yours then, all of it..Every book on every self, is yours." said Chance placing his paw on Jake's shoulder, bringing him around to face him. Jake looked up at him in thanks and suddenly thew his arms around the larger male, holding him close. Feeling out of his element, Chance went on. "Would you maybe want to see the armor room?.."

"Yes, I'd love to...Maybe you can teach me to use a sword when you get better." said Jake still leaning into Chance's muscular chest, nuzzling him a bit.

Chance blushed, feeling Jake's arms wrap around his thick waist. He slowly let his arms move to hold Jake close, not knowing what else to do.

"Sure, I can do that." said Chance placing his paw to Jake's shoulders and smirking down at him. "Seeing how I'm the bronze to your brain.."

The pair went down the hall and continued to chat like a pair of old friends, going back and forth about what to do next. They came to another large room, only this one had weapons and armor of all sorts.

Jake went to an ax and tried to pick it up overly large object, finding it weighed more then he thought. He lifted it only an inch before feeling himself falling back to the floor with the ax pinning him down.

Seeing Jake in distress Chance went over and picked it up with ease, raising his brows up and down to the shocked Jake. Chance put it back and the two stood talking about the many weapons.

After Chance gave Jake the library, Jake always had a book by his side. He would read it when he and Chance were sitting by the fire's glow, enjoying having someone so interested in it. They would talk about the book and what thy though of its story and characters, going into great detail about it.

They were outside and strolled over the white land, seeing Phillip standing near by. The hose had been treated and fed well, enjoying the good life. Chance went over to try and pat the horse, but Phillip was skittish and stepped away from the mutant kat. Chance sighed and Jake went to calm Phillip down, allowing Chance to get near.

Chance place a large paw on the horse and Phillip seemed okay, knowing he must to have been Jake's friend. Jake smiled and walked away, keeping his eyes on Chance. Music played as the two males seemed to be on better terms then they were in the beginning.

 _It's very strange, and oh so weird, I see the kind and gentle guy withing, Chance tried to hide his heart of gold, I can't believe I didn't give him a fair chance,_

While the bigger kat seemed busy Jake made a snow ball and threw it at the lager male, hitting him right on the shoulder. He quickly turned away and acted like he didn't do it, folding his paws behind his back. He sang the first part and whistled, trying to play innocent.

Knowing Jake threw the snow ball, Chance leaned down and pushed a large pile of snow between his huge paws, making a big snow ball compared to Jake's tiny one. With a smile he drew it back and sent it forward, smacking Jake right in the face, sending the smaller feline backward into the snow.

Chance laughed and pointed to Jake, who lay in the snow. Wondering if he was okay Chance went over to check on him. The larger male leaned down, wondering if he had hurt Jake.

The smaller kat sat up and pushed Chance down, trying to wrestle with the bigger male. After their fun in the snow, they went to warm up by the fire. Chance set their cloaks aside and went to join Jake, moving close to the smaller male.

They did what Jake wanted, but now it was time for the pair to train and get in shape. Chance got into a armor suit and helped Jake with his, finding it hard to get him the right sized armor. Once Jake was given the right size suit, he was ready.

Chance showed him how to hold the sword and stand correctly, wanting his form to be good. It was a bit hard for Jake to take in, and doing the warm ups wore him out before they even got to the harder stuff as Chance said.

Chance was patient and kept encouraging Jake to keep trying and not give up. He had Jake practice and keep himself balanced, yet graceful. Once he felt Jake was ready the two would go at it.

Chance swung the blade and gave it to him, wanting Jake to be able to hold his own in a real battle. Jake's practicing had payed off, for he was getting better at combat. They never used real sword, only having wooden ones so that way no one would get hurt.

 _He takes my hand, and I know, That he sees under my exterior, He's not afraid, I can't believe, I didn't give him a fair chance,_

Jake wasn't as good with the blade as Chance was, so their first training session went with Jake ending up in the dirt. Chance would lead him on, then at the last minute sweep his legs out from under him, wanting Jake to be more observant and less cocky. The pair trained long and hard, spending a lot of the time together, coming closer it seemed.

 _Time, is what it took, till I got to know the kat, deep down, Yes, he's no the perfect prince, yet I didn't give him a fair chance,_

Jake sat at one end of the long table, while Chance sat at the other, enjoying a nice blow of soup. They would speak to each other, but found they would have to yell in order to communicate, becoming rather annoying at times.

At last Chance stood and went to sit beside Jake, wanting to have a softer conversation. Jake laughed, but was glad to have him close. The two ate and went on talking and laughing.

 _Oh my gosh, Great one above, I can't believe, Course you couldn't Faral, They appear to be getting along now, It's a miracle, Give it time, (Give them more time) A little bit, They didn't give each other a fair chance, You're probably right, They didn't give each other a fair chance, ("What's he talking about mom?" asked Steele.) They didn't give each other a fair chance._

In the kitchen the group looked on with surprise and joy, thinking the spell would be broken any day now. They sang and Steele was lost as to what the adults were so whipped up about, all he saw was Chance and Jake hanging out, nothing major. He glanced from Faral, to Felina, to Callie. From Jonny and Hackle, then to his mother, still so very lost.

"A chance for what? What is this all about?" wondered Steele speaking up to them. The adults smiled and walked away, giving the pair their space. "Mom, I don't get it, what's happening between Jake and Chance?"

"You'll get it soon enough." said Mrs. Sinian kissing her son on the head, knowing it was something only adults would get. They went down the hall, with the tea cup speaking up all the way, wanting desperately to know what was happening.

Jake stood on a ladder and passed books down to Chance, who held an arm load, showing he could hold a lot of weight in those strong arms of his. Jake's tail swept back and forth as he was happy and feeling good about life.

Chance turned and set them on a table, getting ready to help Jake down. With the smaller kat by his side the two were going over which book they should start first. Jake recalled the conversation he had with Mrs. Sinian and became curious of Chance's past.

"Chance? I saw that painting in your room and wondered why you scratched out your father's face, and your own?" wondered Jake slowly, not wanting to bring up a touchy subject.

"That..Well my old man wasn't like yours..We didn't hug, we barely spoke, unless you count screaming at one another in a yelling mach." said Chance knowing Jake was asking about his past demons, a door he always liked to keep shut.

"Mom and dad were in an arranged marriage since they were born, so they didn't exactly grow to love each other. I'm lucky to even be here, as my father would tell me. Mom tried to make thing appear good and happy, when really it was nothing but misery.

They didn't laugh or talk, in the painting you can see how their chairs are turned from the other. Like they didn't even want to have to face each other. It was hard, then when I was ten, mom became ill and died, leaving me to face the dragon alone."

"I hated my father, for how he hit my mother and me..Once she died I told myself, no matter how much he pushed me around or beat me. I would never, ever turn out to be like him. I can honestly say I never forgave him, and I never will." said Chance digging his claws into his palms, feeling the painful sensation.

"I'm sorry I asked if it brought this much pain to you." said Jake reaching over and taking Chance's paws, wanting him to stop hurting himself.

"What do you say we look at a special book today." said Chance with a sly smirk, turning to the shorter male, wanting to talk about something else. "Come on..It's over here."

Jake was lost, but went with the larger male. It Chance didn't want to speak farther about the past, Jake would push him.

"It was a gift from the Pastmater, well more like another curse. Why when I see that little twit, I'll punch his face in. Anyway, here were are." said Chance leading Jake over to another part of the room. He pulled out a white book with gold trim, making it look magical. He opened it up for Jake to see, and Jake stared at with large brown eyes. "This is a book, that can truly give you a way to escape. It is my one way to see the world, but a mutant such as myself couldn't fit in with other kats..But you could."

"Think of the one thing you've always wanted to see, and find it in your minds eye, and feel it in your heart." said Chance taking Jake's paw ans placing in upon the opened book. When Jake's paw touched the pages light shinned and the two were magically whisked away to another land.

Through the skies and cloud it went, till a hill with windmill came into view. It was night, and the stars shinned brightly in the evening sky.

In a windmill the pair stood. Jake seemed quiet and only stayed in one spot as Chance walked to the window to see where they were.

"Where did you take us?" asked Chance trying to figure out where they were, seeing small building all around. He leaned back, not wanting to be seen, knowing he would never fit in.

"My old home," answered Jake in a soft tone, looking around the old worn down place. It was dirty from years of being unclean, but what caught the shorter male's eyes, were baby pictures draw by Manx.

 _This was the windmill of my kithood, Where memories and I were born, It seems to have no life, back then it did, I see my mother, but her fate I can't, The answer is somewhere, but where?_

Jake sang and went to an old bed, taking and picking up a rose rattle that he assumed was his. Iy was like the one in the picture that was back home. He closed his eyes and saw his mother, but he never knew why she died or why they left. He was pulled from his thought when Chance spoke.

"What happened to your mother?" questioned Chance walking around the small home. He turned and saw Jake leaning over a cradle, feeling the soft blankets in his paws.

"That was the one story Manx couldn't bring himself to tell. I never gave up in asking, guess it was too painful for him to speak of." said Jake sitting on the bed, looking about the old place.

Chance was silent and place a paw on a table and arched brow, spotting something important. He picked up a black mask, studying it and remembering see similar to it before.

"A doctors mask...Plague." said Chance picturing a kat wearing it when he was young. "When mom was sick, a kat came in wearing one of these. He told my dad to keep me away, for the illness was highly contagious."

"No," gasped Jake placing a paw to his face, seeing Chance hold up the black mask. He heard the echos of kats panicking, and could almost see the way thing went down before they left.

Flach Back

"You must leave, now.." said a doctor, taking his bag and brushing by Manx. The thirty something male went to his sick wife, but was told to not touch her for the sickness would affect him to.

She was thin and had spots on her face, holding a bloody rag in one paw. Sweat rolled down her face as she had a high fever, and seemed to come and go out of consciousness. She was coherent and weakly turned to her husband.

"Take my little Jake before it gets him," pleaded Jake's mother, looking to Manx with tear filled eyes, knowing he stood a better chance if they left her. She knew she only had days to live, and she wanted her son to be as far away from the illness as possible.

Manx swallowed and went to the cradle where four year old Jake lay, taking the kitten from the comfort of his bead. Jake cried and Manx held the boy close, taking only the painting and leaving the rest behind. He looked back to his wife, who coughed and struggled to breath.

"I love you, and I will take good care of your son." said Manx standing in the door way with the little kitten.

"You mean our son," said the she cat, giving Manx one last smile. The male held the boy close and walked out, with the little kitten reaching back to his mother. The little one didn't know why they were leaving, or why his mother wasn't with him. He cried out and it broke Manx's heart to see the boy so upset. "Easy lad, it be hard for me too."

Manx wet to get Phillip and hopped up onto the horse, galloping off into the night. The went far and long, getting away from the big town and plague. Manx knew they would be safe out in the country, thinking they would be okay and survive this nightmare.

End Of Flash Back

Jake sighed and sat down on the bed, unable to believe the news. His mother, along with several others had perished in one of the worst out break of kat kind. It was too mush for Jake and he broke down, crying softly.

Chance felt his heart ache, seeing Jake so torn up about the new. He went and leaned down, wrapping an arm around the smaller male, letting him know he wasn't alone.

"I'm so sorry Jake..No words can or will ever help..All I can say is I know how hard it is. I'm sorry." said Chance in a soothing and comforting voice, holding Jake in a hug. He stroked Jake's head and the smaller male slowly got himself together, pushing away to meet Chance's gaze.

"Can we go home?" asked Jake wanting to leave.

Chance smiled a little, happy to hear Jake referred to the castle as home. He gave the smaller male a nod and Jake hugged him again, burrowing into the lager male's embrace.

The were back in the library and Jake still held the rattle, feeling the small item in his paw. Later that day, the pair walked down the hall as Jake read aloud, finding it to sooth the tragic news of his mother's death.

They walked and came to the ballroom, finding it to be cleaned and restored to its former glory. Jake set his book down and stared in awe at how beautiful it look, glad to see they cleaned it.

Chance was awe struck and froze, staring at it with wide eyes. He told everyone to leave the place untouched, for seeing it only brought him pain. Yet here it was cleaned and brought to life once more.

"Why did they clean this room?" questioned Chance walking to get a better look. He stood and could hear the echos of the party, listening to music and kats laughing. He opened his eyes and realized the noise was all in his head.

"I told them too..I wanted to see what it would look like before. Is that okay?" asked Jake wondering if he over stepped. He wanted to know what it was like and the others were more then happy to tidy it up for the scrawny male.

"No, it's fine..It's just been so long since I saw this ball room looking so nice." said Chance walking into the larger room, seeing it shine in sparkle. It smelled good and had a fresh air about it

"Yeah, this place looks amazing." said Jake walking in and studying its detail, seeing the marble colored stone work. It had large pillars, with sparkling chandeliers suspending from the ceiling. The carving on the tops were gold painted instruments, along with a blue sky background.

"It's so clean, we should have a dance after supper tonight." said Chance with a hint of sarcasm, thinking it would be funny. He hadn't danced in years and the thought of using the old place was odd to say the least.

Jake's ears perked up and he turned to Chance with excitement, thinking the male was serious about dancing. He dance back at the village, but dancing he would be much more fun, especially if it were with Chance.

"Jokes aside, that's a great idea. I'd love to show off my moves." said Jake dancing an Irish jig and hitting Chance with hit hip. Manx had taught him a few dances and Jake was over the moon with joy, wanting to use the magical room.

"You'd really want to dance with me?" wondered Chance reaching back and rubbing his neck, thinking it would be out of place for them to dance. "Not that I have an issue or anything..I just umm.."

"Nah, I'll see you tonight at supper. Be sure to get all dolled up, I think we should dress like royalty if we're to dance in such a elegant place." said Jake taking Chance's paw and spinning him about, making his way to the doors. Chance staggered, but kept his balance, watching Jake prance about with glee. The smaller male went to the hall and turned to him one last time. "See you tonight..."

Chance blushed and stood there, wondering what he got himself into. Sure he really grew to care for Jake, and this would be the perfect time to share his feeling with the smaller male. It was scary before, but now it was really happening and Chance would have to reveal his true feeling to break the curse at long last.

It was night and the group stood as Chance bathed behind a sheet in a large bathtub. His towering silhouette moved as he scrubbed and spoke, feeling uneasy about the whole thing.

"I can't believe I said that..He seemed so excited and here I am nervous as heck. This is bad." exclaimed Chance gesturing with his paws, waving them about.

"This is the moment.." said Faral with a hit of joy, seeing a light at the end of the tunnel. He had never been so happy, and felt a smile cross his face.

The other seemed gleeful and went to coach Chance on., knowing he had the courage in him to tell Jake he liked him He had to tell Jake the truth, lay it all out. They assumed Jake might be into males, so there was the hope Jake would reciprocate the strong feelings.

"Yes, now is the night for you to confess you're true feeling for him." said Felina stepping forward and patting Faral on the back.

"How do I do that...I mean what if he doesn't feel the same way? I'll only look like a bigger fool then I already am." said Chance peering out over the sheet to give them a uncertain expression, hating the thought of being turned down.

"So, you have no feeling for him at all?..Then why did you risk your life for him, or teach him to fight..or ask him to dance, unless you've learn to care in some small way?" questioned Hackle passing him a towel. Chance took it and dried himself off, thinking over what the hanger said.

"Exactly, and I think he cares for you, otherwise he never would have brought you back to us." said Mrs. Sinian trying to reassure Chance that his feeling were true. "Look, love, I know it's hard to open up, but this could be you're only chance to break the spell."

"The flower has wilted and lost several of its peddles. You must be brave for yours and our sake." said Callie glancing from him to the others. "We're so close to living again, and I'll be able to hold my love, Felina."

Chance sat at a dresser and saw the group behind him, giving him pleading eyes. He watched as they came closer to him, assuring him he could do what had to be done.

"Please Mister Furlong, I wan't to be a real little kitten again." said Steele hopping over to look up at him with wide eyes. He like the others, longed to be alive again, and after thirteen years of being this way, the young one had had enough.

"If not, life is really gonna suck for you." said Faral with a shrug.

"Well we don't know what our fate is?" said Callie with a raised brow.

"I would guess we would remain like we are. So if he dose fail, at least we've got each other." said Felina holding Callie close.

"Yes, we'll get through this." said Mrs. Sinian with a warm smile.

Chance swallowed and seemed worried, pressing his brows together. He wanted to tell Jake, but would he be able to when the time came.

In his room Jake with help from Ann, picked out a sharp looking outfit. He wore a black kilt with silver spirals and circles on it. He wore a white undershirt and blue jacket that added to his lean build. He smoothed his fur back out of his forehead and wore his white socks and black shoes.

"Oh, look at you, you look so handsome, Jake. But there is one thing that's missing" said Ann admiring her work. From the ceiling came glitter, flowing and creating a lovely vine pattern on Jake's jacket, giving it a wedding cake design.

Jake smiled and looked in the mirror, seeing how sharp he appeared. He never wore such clothes and felt like he was a price going to some grand ball in one of his stories. With a breath he turned and left, waving bye to Ann, who sniffed and smiled. Jake shut the door and straightened his coat, making his way to the staircase.

Jake entered at one end of the staircase while Chance came down the other side. The pair met in the middle and gazed over the other, seeing how different and nice they looked. Jake didn't think Chance could look so good, wearing dark black slacks and a dark blue coat.

Chance grinned sheepishly and offered Jake his right arm. Jake smiled and took the scaly hand, not seeming to notice the mutant parts of Chance. Romantic music began to play as the two stared into each others eyes, red meeting soft brown.

They stepped down the single stair set, holding paw and paw, trying not to step on Al, who walked under and in front of them. The pair laughed and knew the awkward moment fit their unusual relationship. On her cart sat Mrs. Sinian,watching the two from a distance.

 _Seconds to minute, Minutes to hours, Days become weeks, weeks turn months, time flew by,_

The two went and sat at the table, eating and continuing to talk. They laugh and Jake saw Hackle playing the violin, leaning over close to the shorter male. Jake smiled and got to his feet, rushing to Chance's side. Chance was surprised when Jake took his paws and pulled him out of the chair, leading him down the hall.

 _Doesn't happen over night, Isn't at first glance, real love takes time, and a little trust, Seeing with the heart,_

They stepped through the doors and into the ballroom. Jake stopped and turned to face Chance, getting ready to take his larger paws. Chance with drew, feeling nervous.

"I haven't dance in a long time, I don't know about this.." said Chance rubbing his arm, glancing about to anywhere but Jake's bright happy face.

Jake grinned and took Chance's paw in his left, placing his right to Chance's shoulders. Seeing Chance doing nothing, Jake took Chance's paw and placed it to his waist.

Chance looked him in the eyes and chuckled nervously, feeling the smaller male so close in his hold. It was a good feeling, but he felt out of his element. He was good with a sword and his fist, but when it came to the softer parts, he felt lost as to what to do.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. I'm a great dancer, so guess it's my turn to lead." joked Jake standing tall and pulling Chance closer. "I won't let you fall.."

Chance nodded and the two began to move to the music, slowly pulling apart and coming close again. It was magical how easy it was for Chance to get comfortable with Jake, and start to take the lead.

To the side, setting on his top of Jonny, were Faral, Felina and Callie. Jonny played away while Mrs. Sinian sang, watching the couple dance on the large circular area.

 _Can someone change, Or do they evolve, Not by force, into something good, into their better selves._

 _Jake was uncertain, Chance was unwilling, when they opened up that's when they found ground, finding they'd been wrong,_

The song took a break as instruments played. Jake was letting Chance lead, and moved in perfect rhythm with the larger male.

"I can't believe you didn't think you were good. I've danced with a few kats here and there, but none compare to you." said Jake staring at Chance with a raised brow, seeing the larger male had great balance and movement.

"Well I having a great partner, which makes it easier.." said Chance with a smirk, making Jake blush.

 _Blossoms bloom to flowers, Grass grows in spring, hope will thrive , In the darkest times, Seeing with the heart,_

Chance lifted Jake and spun him about in his arms, seeing the candles reflect off the windows, creating a light filled backdrop. Much to Chance's surprise and awe, Jake stared down at him and smiled, tapping his nose to the blond tabby's larger one.

Felina and Callie waved to Chance, while Faral gave him a thumbs up, thinking it was a good sign. Chance set Jake down and he nuzzle into the burly male's chest, feeling glad to be so close to him

 _So very different, yet similar, Seeing with the heart._

The music became slower and Chance twirled Jake out before spinning him back in. The two stopped and stood chest to chest, gazing into each others eyes. When the song came to an end the two went to get some fresh air. The walked away as the group smiled and left, giving them some alone time.

They stood on a balcony with the gardens out in front of them, in full bloom showing several months had passed since Jake had arrived. Jake fixed himself and wondered why Chance was so silent after the good time they had.

"A penny for your thought?" wondered Jake nudging Chance on the side, seeing the male move a little. Jake knew he liked Chance, and wondered if the larger male shared the same feelings. The pair had really gotten to know each other, though they weren't prefect, they were happy.

Chance smiled and took Jake's paws, meeting his gaze. He swallowed a few times, struggling to think of what to say. He was quick and funny, yet confessing his feelings was hard. He'd never told anyone that he cared or had a heart so to speak.

"Jake, I want you to know. I may not have said it, but I consider you a friend and no longer a prisoner...I have since the day I saved you." said Chance in a soft tone, eyes sparkling from the moon light. "I now see you meant no harm when entering my room. You wanted to get to know me better, but I was too afraid to let anyone in..I'd been hurt by someone who was suppose to love and be there for me..That kind of pain transcended through when I grew up, turning me into the guarded male that I am today."

Jake with wide eyes turned and seemed stunned by the news, hearing Chance speak more about his painful past.

Seeing this Chance thought Jake still saw him as his captor and not a friend. The thought of that made Chance panic, worry about his plant to say he wanted Jake to stay in his life. Before the burly kat could think, a voice brought him back to reality.

"Chance, I knew that for a while now." said Jake smiling up to the saddened kat, taking and lifting his chin, to stare into his red eyes. "I know we past that and are friends."

"That leads to my next question..Are you happy living here with me?" wondered Chance gazing over with worried eyes, curious as to if Jake truly like it here. He and Jake had become so close over the time, and the robust kat couldn't imagine life without Jake in it. Chance found himself and was now ready to have a partner in life, another complete person like him. Jake was a guy who knew who he was long before, and he seemed like the right match for the blond tabby.

"I am, happier then I was in the village..Everyone there made me feel like a freak, but here I can be myself without fear of being judged..I feel I have a safe space here with you.." said Jake recalling the days he lived in the village, and how they never really wanted him to be apart of things. But there was one thing, one thing that kept bothering the lean male, and that was a certain older kat.

Chance was happy until he noticed Jake's smile fad to a sorrowful one. The taller male place a paw to Jake's shoulder, wondering what had him upset.

"Is something bothering you?" questioned Chance placing a paw to Jake's face, and turning it every so slightly, wanting to see his beautiful brown eyes. Jake sighed and met his gaze with glassy eyes, showing he was hurt deeply.

"It's Manx..I'm worried about him so. I wish there were a way for me to know if he's okay, I miss him so much." said Jake casting his eyes to the ground, thinking about the older kat, wondering if he was well. "I think of him every night and hope he's okay."

"I have a way for you to see him, but first I have an idea..Why not he come and live here. You'd be away from the village, he'd be well taken care of. It's an open offer, if you want to live here with me that is?" said Chance wanting Jake to know what he thought of their future together. He liked the idea of Jake staying, and thought if Jake's old man was able to live there, it would just be the icing on top of the cake

"You mean it? My father could live here?" wondered Jake, figuring out if he heard correctly. Chance nodded and Jake flung himself at him, hugging Chance tightly.

The two were standing by the flower and Chance handed Jake the mirror, allowing him to hold it.

"This will show you anything, anything your heart desires." said Chance telling Jake how to use it.

"I wish to see my father, please." said Jake seeing his reflection on the clear glass. The mirror glowed and lit up, making Jake look away from the brightness. He made out a figure and saw his father, walking about the wood, seeming to look for someone. The older kat didn't look to good and slumped to the ground, unable to go anymore. Seeing this Jake gasped. "Oh, no..He's in trouble and he's all alone.."

Chance stood to the side and wondered what the mirror showed, watching how Jake reacted to what he was seeing. Hearing that Jake wanted to leave made Chance turn away. He trusted Jake, but would the smaller male actually return if able to leave, to be free. It was that thought that worried Chance, but he hated to see Jake sad.

"T-then you must go to him." said Chance placing a paw to the stone table, finding it hard to say it out loud.

"What? You mean, I'm able to leave?" asked Jake uncertain of what Chance was saying. He knew he wasn't a prisoner, but he still felt he wasn't able to leave. Something, well someone kept him wanting to stay.

"Go on and hurry, he needs you by his side.." said Chance gazing to the floor, unable to meet Jake's eyes. Jake stepped over and held out the mirror for Chance to take back. Seeing this Chance pushed it back into Jake's paws. "No, you keep it..That way if you chose to stay in the village, you'll always have a way to look back and remember me."

"Thank you for understanding how much he needs me." said Jake in a soft tone, reaching up and brushing Chance's right cheek, feeling the hard skin under his paw. With a small nod of thanks, Jake took off, leaving Chance alone.

Faral, who came in see how things were going, saw Jake rush by, seeming to leave in a hurry. With a shrug Faral coughed into his hand, letting his presence be known.

"Well, Mr. Furlong, I would say things are going just swimmingly, right on clock work if you will..Did you share your feelings with him?" asked Faral rubbing his hands together, eager to hear how it went.

The others came out, excited to hear what Chance had to say. They had watched from a far as the two grew closer and closer. They knew it would be a matter of time before the curse was lifted and they could get back to their old lives.

"I told him he could bring his father to live here..I told him he was free to make the choice on his own, and he left." said Chance staring off in the distance. He placed a paw to the stone and leaned on it, feeling free in some way.

They all gasped and were unable to believe what he said. He let Jake leave, and who knew if the lean male would return. The chances of him coming back were 50/50, possible even less then that.

"But, what if he doesn't come back!" exclaimed Callie with wide eyes, fearful of what their fate would be. "This was your only chance, now he's gone."

"Well, he could still come back." said Hackle, trying to keep everyone's hopes up, though at this point it looked very bleak.

"I'm right, you know. He fooled us once, who's to say he hasn't done it again." said Faral crossing his arms in anger, not knowing what they were to do after this.

"Faral, don't say such cruel thing about Jake. He was a fine trustworthy male." said Mrs. Sinian steaming out f her spout, not wanting to hear anyone bad mouth the kind kat. She'd grown to like him and it angered her that Faral would even make such a cold statement.

"No she's right, Jake is a kind loyal soul." said Hackle trying to bring clamness to the mess they were in. All were silent and watched Chance, who went to change back into his regular cloak and pants.

"But Mr. Furlong why? Why let him go?" wondered Callie, not seeing Chances for making such a poor move.

"Because I love him," whispered Chance, placing a paw to his chest. It felt like he could feel his heart beat for the first time in a long time. Love wasn't something that happened over night, it was learning to trust and let another into your life.

"Well so much for true love prevailing." said Faral in a grumpy tone, angry they would be stuck this way for who knows how long. "I just don't get it, what are we to do now. We're screwed that's what we are."

Behind the changing area Chance heard them going back and forth about Jake not coming back. Could it be, was it true Jake would never return to him. It made his heart ache, and he sighed heavily.

"Whether he does or doesn't come back, I'm sorry I could do the same for all of you.." said Chance walking out and looking from one to the other. He went to the flower and placed his paws on the stone rail, wanting to be left alone.

They were silent and felt bad for Chance, knowing they ruined his wonderful evening. They weren't trying to, it just happened. They glanced from one another, then to the back of the towering male.

"No matter what happens, as long as we're together in this cluster cuss, we'll be okay." said Felina making her way over Chance, smiling at him. Felina watched as he turned away, showing he didn't want to be disturbed anymore.

Chance was hurt and afraid, and needed time to think. He saw the rose and another peddle fell, leaving only three left. The ground shook and he heard another area of the castle fall, a loud rumble echoed through the halls and rooms.

"We only have a little bit of time left I'm afraid, spend it well, for I can't promise what will happen after the last pebble falls." said Chance hearing them slowly exit the room. The group lowered their head and made off, wanting to spend their last time happy and together. Chance stood there, thinking that maybe Jake wouldn't come back. With that thought he sang, feeling a cool breeze blow by.

 _I though my skin was thick, That no one could get to me, I told myself I was better off alone, what a great lie,_

Chance ran his paw along the stone and made his way back into his bed room. He took a seat on the bed and reached over to the a book that sat on his night stand. He picked it up and held it close, feeling like it were a piece of Jake in his hold.

 _I'll never forget the way, He made me feel and brought me joy, I allowed this male to break my cold heart, to bring out the love,_

He remembered one night when they sat by the fire and Jake fell asleep against his side, purring happily. Chance loved the feeling of the smaller male so close to him, but had to do the right thing. He lifted and took Jake to his room, laying him down on his own bed.

 _I shell never ever loose him, though he goes far from me, He still affects me, brings me comfort, in this sad goodbye, Remaining it my stone castle, Rotting little by little, I tell myself he might be back, and say he'll never, ever leave,_

He ran a paw along Jake's face and the shorter male reached out, calling out Chance's name. Chance smiled and felt a tear roll down his face, liking that Jake was dreaming of him. He had never been so moved, and wanted to take and hold Jake close. But instead he leaned over and kissed him on the head before getting up to leave.

 _I fight against myself, In a never ending battle, He gave me strength to beat the dark side, to bring out the light,_

Chance opened his eyes and found himself alone, yet a single tear rolled down his cheek. He swallowed and stood, carrying the book with him. He looked out to the garden area and saw Jake making his way to the stable to get Phillip. With a small smile Chance left his room and dashed down the halls, making his way up a spiral staircase.

 _I shell never ever loose him, though his oh so far away, His love and kindness, shell live on, within me, Remaining in my stone castle, Rotting little by little, I tell myself he might be back, To stay his life with me, Imagining what could've been, If he never ever, left._

He reached the towers peek and stood, over looking the whole place. He went to the balcony and looked out, seeing Jake on Phillip make their way to the gates, leaving for good. The kat he loved may have left, but he would always remain in Chance's heart forever, and that was enough for the male.

A.N: Boy, so sad..All right. I hope everyone likes the tale as old as time, he he, little humor. I tried to make Chance and Jake's relationship real, and seem to flow as the story went on. The pair slowly let their guard down and found the company they'd been longing for.

People say that the reason Bell loves Beast, is because of stockholm syndrome. I find that to be wrong and very miss leading. For anyone who watched the movie, knows that time went by and as two grew in love, instead of fell in love. To say Bell has stockholm syndrome is simply not right and using the word out of context. They disease is in the early fazes of studying and still need many more years to learn about. It's annoying when people use a word to make something as beautiful and moving as Beauty and the Beast, into something wrong, just to get attention and cause a stir.

Enough about my issues, on with the story.


	7. If I Can't Have You

Chapter: **VI** If I can't Have you, No One Can..

Jake went through the woods, using the mirror to guide him. He was able to find Manx and set him on Phillip, heading back to the village. He was glad the creepling didn't attack him this time, making it easier to find his way back to the main path. Through they woods they went and they came to a ride and Jake slowly saw his house come into view.

He saw the village, yet it felt different. He didn't feel like he was going home. It was like he was leaving a good book and had to face his old life, a life that meant very little to the lean male

He went up the steps with Manx and went into the house, taking the older kat and setting him on the couch. After he did that he place blankets on him and got some food ready. Jake went back and forth, making the dinner and checking on Manx. Soon the older cat stirred and woke.

"J-Jake?" questioned Manx reaching out to the younger kat, wondering if what he saw was real. He felt the lean male's face and brushed it over and over, thinking it was just his mind playing tricks on him. "Tis it really ye, Ah thought Ah would never see ye again."

"Yes, it's me..You're worn out and need rest." said Jake fixing the blankets on the older kat. He placed a paw to Manx's forehead, making sure he wasn't burning up.

"B-but how did ye get away from that mutant?" wondered Manx, curious as to how his son out witted the monster. He sat up and stared into Jake's eyes with wide ones.

"I didn't, he let me go." said Jake with a grin, thinking about Chance's smiling face. It was true, Chance had told him to go to his father, though it was a hard thing for the tough male to do. Jake knew this and it warmed his heart even more.

"That horrible monster?" said Manx with disgust, unable to believe his ears. He had seen the mutant only two time, but that was more then enough for the aging kat.

"No, he's different, changed somehow..Look what I have" said Jake taking and holding his father's paws, taking the rose rattle and passing it to him. Manx with wide eyes saw the familiar object and felt his eyes watering. Jake felt moved and spoke. "He took me there Manx, I know what happened to my mother."

"They ye know why Ah had to leave, Ah needed to protected my son. Ah probably protected ye too much." said Manx wiping a tear from his face. Jake smiled and hugged Manx, glad to be with him against. Manx held Jake close, never wanting to let his son leave again.

Jake wanted to tell Manx about his adventure and how he met the male of his dreams. True Chance was a mutant, but he was kind, and good. The one Jake could picture living out the rest of his days with.

"I have wonder full news, he-" started Jake pulling out of the hug to met his father's gaze.

Before Jake could go on, a knock at the door interrupted him. With a arched brow Jake and Manx shared a confused glance, wondering who could be wanting to see them at this time of night.

Jake heard the knock again and got to his feet, making his way over to the door. He opened the door and saw a creepy old looking kat, who wore a long cloak. The cloaked figure had a weird vibe about him and Jake didn't dare want to let him in, keeping the door partially closed.

"May I help you?" wondered Jake trying to be polite, though he didn't want to let the kat in. He made sure to stand between the male and his house, allowing him no view to the inside of the place.

"Mr. Clawson, we're here to collect your father.." said dark kat, fixing his coat. He held his paws up and tapped his fingers together, smiling evilly in the dim light of Jake's candle.

"Why do you want my father?" questioned Jake wanting to know why and what the kat wanted with his father, knowing it couldn't be good.

"Not to worry Mr. Clawson, we'll take good care of him." said dark kat, waving a paw to a horse drawn carriage, with the word asylum written on the side. There were two kats who stood behind him, one a short male and the other a tall she kat. "Mac, Molly see to it Mr. Manx is given a nice seat in the cart."

"No! I wont let you take him!" said Jake shutting the door, trying to keep them out. He locked it and went to Manx. "We got to get out of here."

He took Manx's paw and drug him to the back door, thinking they could make a quick escape. The front door was being beaten and hit upon, obviously they were trying to kick the door down. Jake open the back door and the two were met by Burke and Murray, who grabbed them.

Jake tried to fight the shorter of the two, while Manx was picked up and taken away. Jake tussled and threw the other to the floor, punching him a few times. Murray Rolled Jake over and went to try and hit him, Jake put up a good fight, thanks to his training with Chance and was able to keep from getting hit. He punched Burke across the muzzle and slammed his knee into the male's crouch area, shoving him aside with ease.

"Put me down, Jake!" shouted Manx being taken down the steps to the cart, doing his best to get away. The older kat kicked and tried to free himself from Burke's grasp, but to no avail. "Let go of me!"

Jake got to his feet, ran through the door way and tried to get down the steps, but was nabbed by Mac and Molly, who held him back. He tried to think of what to do, then he took notice to a familiar face.

Turmoil stood with a small smile on her face, watching what was happening. Jake knew this was her doing, so he went to confront her, ask her to call it off. He stepped on Molly's foot and set his elbow into Mac's face, allowing himself some time to get away and reach Turmoil.

"Turmoil, please..You know Manx isn't out of his mind! Stop them, I beg you." said Jake making his way over to her, hoping to get her help.

"I could straighten zis whole thing out..If you do something for me." said Turmoil with a sly grin, tapping a finger to Jake's nose, making him frown.

"What?" wondered Jake trying to read her face. She rubbed her chin and seemed to think of what she wanted. Jake sighed and already knew, he just hoped he would be wrong.

"If you marry me, tonight..I have a vedding zat is being prepared as ve speak..Take me as your mate." said Turmoil taking his paw and staring lustfully down at him, hoping he would be her's at last. "Promise to be me mine and mine alone..All it vill take are three little vords, and your father vill be let go."

Jake frowned and pulled away, shaking his head a little. He couldn't believe the hoops Turmoil jumped though, all this just to force him to be her husband. It was crazy, it was despicable, then again the Captain was a few apples short of an apple pie.

"No, I will never marry you, you heartless wench," said Jake clutching his chest and backing away from her as though she were a demon.

Seeing this, caused something to snap in the Captain's mind. She had the perfect scheme, one she hoped would make Jake her's. Now it failed and she was pushed to her limits. Turmoil went on, getting the attention of the other town folk.

"Your father vas going on about some monster, and a castle...You don't call that crazy?" asked Turmoil yelling it loud enough for everyone to hear. If Jake would turn on her, she would turn the town on him. Of course the folks would be on her side, she was an icon, a star, a goddess to them. "He's been trying to find zee castle for zee past eight months."

"There is palace, I'd just come from it.." said Jake shouting to make sure everyone heard his point of view.

"You vords mean nothing. You vould say anything to free your old man." said Turmoil brushing him aside to make her way about. She gestured for Manx to be thrown into the carriage.

"You want proof, I'll give you proof." said Jake racing into the house to grabbing the mirror. He ran back outside and held it up for all to see. "There is a mutant! Show me Chance Furlong!"

The mirror chanced and Chance was seen, good and clear for the town folks to see. They all gasped, but Jake didn't want them to be afraid of his dear good friend. He held his paws up to get their attention, wanting them to hear him out.

"Don't fear him, I know he looks scary and some what intimidate, but he's really kind, sweet, funny and wonderful..He's my friend." said Jake holding the mirror and touching it gently. He saw Chance and wished to be by his side instead of in the village.

Turmoil saw how happy Jake seemed talking about this monster, whom she saw was a male. It made her mad to think Jake would love someone other then her. She had to do something to keep them apart, keep Jake at her side.

"If I didn't know, I'd say you had strong feeling for this-this mutant..This freak of nature, this monster!" spat Turmoil trying to take the mirror from Jake's grip.

"He's no monster, Turmoil. You are!" yelled Jake doing his best to keep the mirror. With a groan, Turmoil punched Jake in the gut, forcing him to let the mirror go. Jake clutched his stomach and dropped to his knees, feeling a sharp pain.

"It's stockholm syndrome that has you feeling this way." said Turmoil standing over Jake, casting him in her shadow.

"First off, you're using the word out of context. Besides no one's done any real study on it, so there for it doesn't apply to this situation. To use it only shows how simple and stupid you are." said Jake pointing out the logic yet again. Turmoil had enough and back handed him across the face, shutting him up.

"He's bewitched, it must be dark magic. If we don't act now, the monster could come here and kill us all. Ve are not safe until zat creature's head is mounted on my wall!" shouted Turmoil gesturing about, making the kats wonder about the mutant.

"Stop, I wont let you hurt him, Turmoil!" said Jake jumping Tumoil to try to take the mirror from her, fighting with all his might. She took him by the wrist and puled him close to her face, speaking a in low tone for only him to hear.

"You would give yourself to that freak over me? You whorish twerp." whispered Turmoil, staring Jake right in the eye, reading he very expressive face.

"I'd sooner be his whore then your husband," replied Jake in a hushed tone, standing his ground. Turmoil tightened her grip on him and drug him over to Mac and Molly, throwing him harshly to the ground.

"Search zeir pockets for weapons, tie zem up and lock zem away till ve get back. You vill be paid vell if they don't escape." said Turmoil to the couple, who grabbed Jake and forced his paws behind his back, getting rope to restrain him. Jake tried to fight back, but with a hit to the gut he was unable to get free, finding himself being pulled over to the cart.

"Captain, don't you think you're taking this a bit too far." said the Lieutenant, watching Jake and Manx being tossed into the carriage. She knew the Captain well, and felt she was no longer the great leader she remembered. "I mean I know,"

"Do you vish to join zem..If not fetch my horse and follow me..That's an order!" said Turmoil staring down the Lieutenant to help her. Manx and Jake hit the wooden surface with a thud and saw the doors being shut. They could see outside the bar windows as Turmoil stood on top and spoke. "As I vas saying..I say ve kill zee mutant!"

"Yeah!" cheered the folk, who stood beside the mighty Captain, thinking the creature could be trouble. Turmoil's cape whipped behind her as she held the mirror up for everyone to see, hearing them applaud her. She grinned and stepped off listening to what the frightened villagers had to say.

 _We'll cut off its head, It be best if its dead, Else it'll come take us from out beds, He might plunder and pillage, upon our entire village, It time to stand tall my friends, it time to make him fall,_

Turmoil walked around as sever panicked kats wondered what could be done, knowing the mutant looked strong and burly. With that Turmoil sang the last, showing they had nothing to fear, if they were the one to attack first.

 _In the timber thought the fog, we'll cut down a log and use it to break in the castle, Once we're done we'll take all the gold, afterward we're bake a cake to celebrate, That mutant has dark bright red eyes, a sign he is truly evil, He may beg and plead, but we wont give a heed, for he is bad, very bad, Kill the freak,_

Turmoil took a torch and flung it in a hay stack, engulfing it in a sea of flames. The other kats cheered for her and went to light their own torches, rousing everyone up in the fast beat tune. She grinned and glanced around as everyone rallied behind her, knowing she was the one to lead them to battle.

 _Gather what you can, we bringing a battle like, he has never ever seen, It may seem cruel, but he need to know who will rule after this faithful night,_

The Lieutenant rode beside Turmoil and gazed at her coldly. She was mad and felt betrayed by the Captain, whom she survived for many years.

 _I'm filled with fright beyond words, but if I leave, she might light me up, Onward, get your bow and your finest armor, stand tall, here we go,_

She sang her part and the villagers finished, lifting their weapons group went about and grabbed weapons and other things to use for the battle. They broke metal pieces off of buildings to use as blunt instruments, gathering what they could for the journey.

The Lieutenant came back and tried to get to the carriage, but Turmoil gabbed her and steered her to where she wanted the shorter female to go. The pair got up on their horses and were in the lead, followed by the villagers, who carried torches and weapons.

 _We hate what standout, out from the crowd, this creature could be hazardous to us all, To our well being, and existence, to our future, and families, kill the freak,_

Through the wood the torches appeared like fireflies against the dark background. They moved through the path and Turmoil held up the mirror, knowing it could lead them to the mutant.

"Show me zee castle." said Turmoil watching the glass change to show a towering gray castle. With a sly grin she tapped her heel into the horse's sides, making him move on.

They went through the wood, and some males chopped down a tree. The cut the limbs off and picked up the truck, taking it to break the doors down. They walked and came through a foggy area, where bat things came out at them.

Turmoil showed no fear and simply cut the creeplling down, showing she was unstoppable on her quest to kill Chance Furlong. With several sweeps of her blade, a line of dead creepling lay on the ground behind her. She wiped the blood off her sword and smiled, knowing nothing could stand in her way.

They came to the large gate and with a few hit from the log, the gates were forced opened, allowing them to enter the garden area. They walked through and Turmoil stopped for a moment turning to the mob.

"Ve found his strong hold, now keep an eye out for danger and be ready!" yelled Turmoil making her horse raise his front hooves off the ground, causing her cape to fly behind her. With a turn she went on, leading them once more.

In the castle Felina and Callie danced, while Mrs. Sinian sat on the windowsill with her son, seeing light rain patter against the window. Steele glanced outside, seeing the water trickle down the glass, sighing a little. He saw a small light coming through the fog and thought it might be Jake.

"I don't think he's coming back.." said Callie sweeping with Felina. The candlestick sighed and said nothing, wanting to forget about the whole thing and just focus on them.

"Mom, it's him! I think Jake's coming back to us." said Steele with joy, hopping up and down, his dish moving up and down with him.

The others jumped up and gazed out the foggy glass, wiping it clear to get a better look. The gates were broken down by a tree log, and they soon realized there wasn't just one torch, but many. By the amount of torches the group assumed they were a mob, coming to try and hurt Chance.

The mob came through the garden area, heading straight for the catstle steps. A she kat lead them and held the mirror in her paw, showing something might have happened to Jake.

"Great one above, they're coming this way!" exclaimed glancing at the others and back to the large group of kats. "And they've got the mirror!"

"We'll take care of them with ease.." said Felina with a smirk, liking the idea of a fighting.

"Indeed I'll let Mr. Furlong know what happening." said Hackle turning and leaving the group, heading down the hall. If a mob were here to harm the master, he wanted the male to be ready.

"As for the rest of us, to the doors." said Faral leading the group downstairs like the commander he use to be. They gathered everyone they could to defend the doors at all cost, knowing it was the only thing standing between them and the army. "Barricade the doors, and hold!"

Jonny came in and saw the tinier object gathering to the doors, watching the bars lock it down. Being a piano, he was bigger and knew he could pose as a threat to the mob.

"Everyone get out of the way, I'll use myself as a block." said Jonny seeing the others standing between him and the door. They scattered like ants as the large piano raced over to the door, jumping up and standing on it.

 _They brought a fight to us, they'll see how wrong they were, we'll make them pay for all this,_

Jonny placed himself upright against the doors, hoping it would be enough to keep the army out. Faral, Felina, Callie and Mrs. Sinian pilled on top with other household items, knowing the extra weight would help.

 _Keep strong, we're almost thought, soon victory will be ours, it's so close, kill the freak, kill the freak, kill the freak._

Outside the mob raised the log back and with a might shove. Bam! It hit the doors and sent a jolt though the household braced themselves for another blow and wondered how long they would be able to keep it up. With another few blows, a piece of the door was broken and the breakable items back off, seeing the doors shake even more.

"This wont stop them." said Mrs. Sinian looking to the candlestick. Faral with wide eyes looked about, trying to think of what they could do next.

"What are we going to do!" asked Callie floating behind Felina, watching the door slowly fall apart. Felina thought quickly and had an idea, lighting up with glee.

"Everyone let them in, I have a plan!" exclaimed Felina to the others, making her way around to explain the plant.

Chance crouched down and saw the chaos unfold before him, perched high on the towers ledge. He knew they were here for him and felt even worse about life, not know where Jake was. The small hope he had was gone, and all that was left was nothing.

"Mr. Furlong, there is a huge mob outside..They're trying to break the doors down." said Hackle finding Chance at last. "What do we do?"

"Just let them come, it doesn't matter." said Chance running his paw over the book, feeling the flat surface.

With one last hit the door fell apart and hit the ground, allowing them to enter. Turmoil walked in and looked about the darkened palace, raising her touch up to get a better look.

"Aren't you afraid of ghost?" questioned the Lieutenant shaking a bit. She stopped and slowly looked about, thinking the place felt familiar. She had a confused and curious expression, taking and rubbing her head. "I feel like I've been here before..Like in a dream, no, a memory."

"Be quiet..Ve don't vant to give away out position." snapped Turmoil raising her paw to silence everyone around them, for they began to whisper back and forth. She with squinted eyes, glanced about, seeing several objects scattered around the room.

They slowly walked across the hall, hearing only the shuffling and tapping of shoes, along with the crackle of fire. Their shadows moved over the objects and slowly Felina opened an eyes, seeing someone reach for her.

"Now!" yelled Felina lighting up and getting the other to move. All at once chairs, tables, plates, along with other objects came to life and attacked the army of kats. In the panic Turmoil grabbed the Lieutenant and used her like a shield, not knowing what was happening behind her.

Jonny bucked like a mule and set his attackers to the ground or flying through the air. He laughed and moved about, seeing Al bit and growl at the many kats.

Felina used her flames to scare back the kats, while Callie brushed dust in their faces, blinding the trespassers. The two females worked together, taking out one after another.

Mrs. Sinian, Steele, along with other glasses, poured hot water on the kats below. The kats down below cried out in pain and ran about, bumping into others, making everything a jumbled mess.

Among the heat of the battle, Turmoil made her way up the right flight of stairs to find the monster, making sure she had her weapon ready.

After Turmoil left, from the other flight of stairs came Ann and other items. Seeing the battle below some of the object jumped down and struck a few kats here and there.

Jonny who was fighting saw a female lift a ax up behind him, watching her as she prepared to strike him. He gasped and backed away, knowing a blow like that would end his life.

"My love!" shouted Ann, seeing her husband in danger. She jumped up and stood close to where the she kat was, standing on the railing. "This time the fat lady is singing! Ohhh!"

Ann dropped down and hit the floor boards with a crash, sending the she kat flying through the air from the force. He husband seeing her felt a jolt of energy and used his keys like bullets, hitting the kats around him.

Meanwhile Jake and Manx sat in the back of the carriage, feeling very trapped. Jake struggled to try and loosen the ropes from his wrists, becoming frustrated and yelling out with rag.

"There no way I'm going to be able to get to Chance and warn him in time..This is all my fault." said Jake hitting his head to the back part, feeling like crap. He wished he would have taken Manx back to the castle instead of the village.

"Easy there, lad. Maybe Ah can reason with the couple outside." said Manx with a smile, thinking he would be able to get them out. He pressed his back to the wood and pushed up, getting to his feet. He went to the bar window and saw Mac and Molly leaning on the cart. The horses were taken with the mob, so they weren't going back to the asylum at least. Manx cleared his throat and looked through the bars at them. "Would ye to be so kind as to let me and me boy go. Ah know Turmoil offered ye a good deal of money. But wont ye help us out."

"Shut up old man..You don't know nothin' about us." said Mac holding a deck of card in his paws, playing poker with his wife. She let her cards down and glanced to the aging kat.

"Yeah, and that boy of yours better get use to being tied up at night. 'Cause I hear Turmoil likes things kinky." said Molly with a laugh, making Mac join her. The pair laughed and all Manx could do was blink a few time before joining Jake in the back.

"Well, Ah tried." said Manx to a wide eyed Jake. "I'm sorry me boy. Guess you're going to be stuck with Turmoil for the rest of your life."

"Oh shoot, and just after I found a guy who actually like me too." said Jake with a sigh, knowing there was no way of escaping. Everyone went with the mob, except for Mac and Molly.

"Yeah, but Ah though he was a savage." said Manx, wondering how his son could care for a mutant. The monster was just that, a monster and evil to the old male.

"Actually, he's nice and really good under all that. He even offered for us to live at the castle with him. There's even this huge library he gave to me, oh father you would have loved it there...Now there's no hope, Turmoil will kill him and come back and marry me. My life is over." said Jake feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. He was so close to living the life he wanted, and now in one foul swoop it would be gone.

"Will you two please let my friends out?" asked a voice from out side the carriage.

"No way, buzz off fool!" snapped Mac, telling the fist voice off. There was a sound of someone being hit and falling to the ground in pain.

"Hey, no one else beside me pushes my husband around!" yelled Molly throwing a few punches to the unwanted male. With another smack, Molly was set to the ground too.

Jake and Manx looked at one another then to the back of the carriage, hearing someone unlock the doors. When the doors opened they were met with a familiar face.

"Paul!" exclaimed Jake and Manx seeing the smaller male walked over to untie them. He cut them loose and stood with his cane, proud to have helped them.

"Aye, I wondered where you two got too. Manx I've been hunting around the woods for you, after you didn't come back to the path." said Paul hitting his cane to the wood. "By the way Jake, your cane doubles as a weapon, Burke and Murray have left me alone for the past few months."

"That's great Paul, but I have to get going. I need to warn Chance about the mob. I hope I'm not to late." said Jake jumping out of the carriage to fetch Phillip.

Mac and Molly slowly woke up and found themselves locked in the carriage. They got to their feet and went to the bar windows, seeing Manx and Paul standing by. Manx spun the keys around his finger and gave them a sly smile. Out from the side came Jake, ridding Phillip in the direction of the mob. Manx waved and watched as Jake gave him a small nod.

A coat landed on the ground as Jake removed the coat and vest, wearing only his kilt and white under shirt. Mac and Molly with gaped mouths glanced from the fleeing kat to Manx.

"He's very head strong..Do you two have kittens?" asked Manx smiling to the pair. Paul laughed and patted the other kat on the back.

In the great hall the kats were bombarded and attacked by the furniture and other items. Ann set out a stream of clothes that swirled around Murray and Burke, changing their dress wear. The pair stood back and saw they were dressed as she kat, with make up, heels, fancy dresses and of course wigs. Murray screamed, while Burke seemed to like his outfit.

In the hall Felina lit sparks to scare the rest of the kats away, making them flee from the palace in a mad scramble. The kats screamed and left in great numbers, leaving the house hold items to cheer and celebrate their victory.

Jake on Phillip passed the fleeing kats and leaped off, heading in the castle, stopping and looking for someone to hold Phillip. He was in the castle and saw the Lieutenant, making his way over to her.

"Lieutenant, where is Turmoil?" asked Jake handing the she kat Phillip's reins. She pointed to the stair case leading to Chance's room, and with a gasp Jake felt the worst would await him.

Upstairs Turmoil went from room to room, breaking the doors in and trying to find the monster. She aimed her arrow in, thinking he would be awaiting her. After no such luck she came to a spiral staircase, leading up a tall tower. With a smirk she raced up the steps, the echo of her heels hitting along the stone steps sounded off.

She at last reached the top and saw a figure crouching near the edge. With a grin she walked over with a bow raised, thinking he might put up a fight. She got closer and saw he was strong and muscular looking, showing he was quite the catch.

"I must say, you are burly fellow. If you veren't so hideous to look at, I vould like you." said Turmoil walking over to get a better look at the mutant.

Chance heard her, by payed her no attention. He simply rubbed his paw over the book, shutting his eyes and sighing.

"My name in Turmoil...Jake set me." said Turmoil wanting to put a good dig into her opponent, especially after he stole Jake's heart from her.

Chance never turned around, and only dug his claws into the stone. Chance couldn't believe it, would Jake really do this too him. He just wasn't able to get a grasp on what had happened and why Jake would do such a thing.

Getting no response out of the larger male made Turmoil mad beyond words. She was doing all she could to break him, hurt him, and all he did was say nothing.

Suddenly Turmoil set an arrow into the back of Chance, sending him forward and over the stone. He dropped the book and tore out the arrow, meeting Turmoil's dark gaze. She gave a kick and sent Chance fall off the side, sliding down the stone, creating sparks as his claws dug into the hard surface.

Turmoil saw this and reached for another bow, only to have none. She whirled about and was met with an angry kilt wearing tom kat. Jake held the arrows in his paw and stepped back when Turmoil tried to take them. Quickly he held them over his knee and snapped them in half, throwing them aside where they tumbled down the stone steps.

"Where is he, Turmoil! What have you done!" demanded Jake glaring darkly at her, showing no fear against the taller female. He was angry and his shoulders rose and fell as he breathed in and out. The smaller male had run the whole length of the castle and was a bit worn out.

Turmoil frowned and groaned, pulling a gun from the inside of her cape. She threw the bow aside and knew it was time to bring the big guns out. She got her bullets and loaded them into the gun, making a face of disgust.

"You vould give yourself to zat deformed monster, vhen I could've given you everything. Vhen ve gat back to zee village, you vill be my husband, and marry me. As for your precious monster, his head vill hang on a vall in our bedroom. Ve vill tell our kittens how I saved your life, and you fell madly in love with me." said Turmoil clicking the gun in place, having it all planed.

"Never!" yelled Jake trying to grab it from her, hitting her with all his might. The pair wrestled with the gun and shot off a round, smoke floating around them. Turmoil was stronger and pulled it way by kicking him in the shin, dropping him to the ground. He groaned and staggered back, clutching her foot, keeping her in one place. She frowned and back handed him, sending Jake to the stone.

"Sorry about that honey, but you need to know who's in charge." said Turmoil watching Jake bleed from her strike. She would have to get him to obey her, and the only way he seemed to learn was by force.

Jake rubbed his sore face and glanced up to see Turmoil leap off the balcony, going after Chance. He reached out and tried to call out to her, only a croak emerged from his muzzle. He coughed up some blood and slowly got to his feet, dashed to the down the steps. He raced down the halls and came to a window, watching as Turmoil went after Chance.

Chance was hanging on for dear life and with all his strength jumped to the closest tower, scrambling to get to safety. His cape blew behind him as the rain fell from the sky. He was able to reach solid grown and struggle to stay up.

Jake came to a window and looked out to see Chance having some trouble climbing. He also saw Turmoil, hot on the strong male's heels.

"No!" shouted Jake over the wind and rain, fearful Chance would fall. He was so worried about Chance and hoped he would be okay. Seeing he was alive, Jake hoped it would stay that way.

He stood and his open shirt blew every so lightly in the breeze.

Chance managed to hang on the towers top and jumped from one to the other. He glanced up and saw the familiar kat, standing and watching him from a window. Chance saw Jake's opened shirt blowing every so lightly in the breeze. Chance's eyes sparked and lit up, seeing Jake had come back. With the hope returned, Chance jumped up and around to met the shorter male's gaze.

"JAKE! You returned!" yelled Chance over the storm, hoping Jake would hear him. He sighed was glad he was okay. Chance cape flew behind his huge form as he held himself up, seeing Jake so close, yet so far.

Turmoil, who stood between the two, saw how they reacted to each other and it made her furious The monster cared for Jake as well, well she would have to fix that. She glanced from Jake to Chance, knowing he was an enemy now.

"I tried to stop them! They wouldn't listen to me!" shouted Jake leaning farther out, wanting Chance to know he did all he could to protect him. He knew the brawny male might assume Jake was the one behind the mob, but this would clear the air, showing Jake would never hurt the one male he really cared about.

"Stay there, I'll come to you!" yelled Chance stepping along the towers bottom, trying not to fall. He was trying to figure out the best way to get to the smaller male, wanting to take him in his arms and hold him close.

Jake flew back and headed down the hall to the next room, hoping to met Chance there. Suddenly the stone beneath him shook and some of the hall crumbled and fell. Jake with all his might ran along the falling stone and jumped, reaching safety. He landed on the ground and pushed himself up, going on.

Chance made it to a flat part of the castle and saw Turmoil following closely after him. The she kat was determined and leaped from area to area, making her way over to him. Quickly Chance dropped down and broke through the window that lead to the armor room, knowing he had to defend himself.

Turmoil was not too far behind and charged after him, feeling her hat fly off. He hair blew about in the wind as the rain ran down her face. She reached the place and swooped down, coming into the armor room.

Chance pulled a sword and shield from the wall and waited for Turmoil, taking in a few breaths. Lightning flashed as the silhouette of a female could be made out. She jumped down and pulled her sword, ready to fight Chance to the death.

She ran forward and jumped, swing her sword. Chance blocked it and hit her with his shield, sending her rolling across the floor. Turmoil got up and grabbed a spear from the wall and aimed it to the burly male, lunging forward. Chance took a step back and just barely missed being slashed across the chest. Turmoil spun about and kept trying to strike the mutant.

The pair were both skilled with many weapons and fought. Turmoil tried to jump over Chance, but he grabbed her cape and swung her into the wall. She along with some weapons fell to the ground. After a loud clanging of metal hitting the floor, all seemed quiet.

Turmoil was dead and leaned up, pushing her hair out of her face with a growl. She picked up the weapons on the floor an threw them at Chance, pushing herself to her limit. Chance dodged them and didn't see Turmoil running at him. She tackled him and sent the two flying back out the window, tumbling down the stone.

She pinned him and punched him repeatedly, giving it all she had. Chance pushed her off and spun out and away from her. Turmoil got ready to go, but felt her cape get caught on a statue. Unable to free it, she removed it and went after Chance, pulling a stone mallet off the wall. With it in paw she followed Chance back to the area they were before, close to where Jake was. She wanted Jake to see her kill the monster, thinking it would be the ultimate reveage for Jake straying from her.

"Vere you in love vith him, you really thought he'd vant you, vhen he had someone like me.." said Turmoil,walking over trying to find the beast, who hid in the shadow. She though she saw him and went to hit him with all her might, knocking something to the ground. When lightning flashed it was revealed to be a gargoyle. "Jake is mine!"

Chance shot out and leapt up, kicking Turmoil in the gut with his knee, knocking her to the ground. Turmoil sent her heal to his groin and threw him off herself. The she kat pulled a knife and went to stab Chance. The two seemed to dace about, as Chance tried to keep from being hit.

Jake came to Chance's bed room and ran to the balcony, seeing the pair fight. Chance was sent to the ground and Turmoil went to stab him through the chest. Jake leaned out and couldn't bare to let Turmoil kill Chance. Still the pair were too far for Jake to get to, so he leaned out and yelled.

"No! Turmoil, Stop! Please don't kill him!" shouted Jake hoping to halt her attack, watching with wide fear filled eyes. The rain and wind blew, but his voice echoed though the air..

Hearing and seeing Jake, Chance found the strength to fight back. He stopped her paws and pushed back, keeping the digger at arms length. Turmoil was taken back as Chance stood tall, pushing her paw high over head. With his right he reached and grabbed her by the neck, lifting her over the edge. The wind and rain fell, as a strike of lightning lit up the sky behind them.

Turmoil held her paws to Jake's scaly paw, keeping herself from chocking. She dangled and kicked, but was unable to break free. She figured she wouldn't be able to get loose, so she grovelled.

"Spare me please I beg of you! Don't hurt me! I'll do anything, anything!" begged Turmoil holding tightly to Chance's think arm, hoping to not fall. She wasn't one to give up, so she used her innocent little girl acted. Hopefully the monster would take the bait.

Chance stared at her with dark eyes, showing no sign of doing as she asked. Slowly his face melted and he brought the she kat back in, keeping her at eye level. He wasn't one for killing and only wanted to scare her, it seemed to do the trick.

"Get the cuss out of my castle you sniveling coward.." hissed Chance in her face, watcher her fearful expression. He set her down and watched as she scrambled to get away, taking off down a stone platform to get away. Seeing this Chance yelled, making sure she got the message. "Go, get out of here!"

Chance smirked and turned the balcony, seeing Jake smiling back at him. He saw there was a few feet between them and figured he could make the jump. He took a few steps back and eyed up his target.

"Don't it's too far!" yelled Jake fearful that Chance wouldn't make it and fall to his death. The burly kat didn't listen and flew forward, leaping through the air. He clung to the windowsill and dangled a bit, feeling his cape whip behind him.

Jake leaned over and took Chance's paw, helping the kat up to the rail. Chance saw Jake's bright face and ginned, running his large paw up beside Jake's face, cupping his cheek. The pair gazed tenderly into each others eyes, happy to be together once more. Chance slowly leaned forward and was ready to share a kiss with the male he longed to be with. Jake was so caught up in the moment, that the world seem to vanish, until reality came back with a vengeance.

Bam! A gun shot rang out though the air and Chance's fell on the thick rail, while half his body body still hung out. Jake gasped and looked back to see Turmoil reloading her gun.

"Turmoil, no! Please, don't!" yelled Jake trying to pull Chance in before another shot rang out and hit him again. Chance grimaced and gripped the railing tightly as the pain shot through his body. He managed to be pulled in, but not before another shot hit him. He felt Jake's paws on his side and feared the smaller male might get hit in the gun fire.

"Get back Jake, don't let her hit you!" said Chance pushing him back, wanting him to be safe. Without his support Chance fell forward and hit the ground, unable to move. Jake gasped and looked up to met the crazy she kat's eyes.

"If I can't have you, no one vill!" shouted Turmoil as a shot a lightning flew in the background behind her. She smiled and took aim, knowing this time she would deliver the final blow and blast his brains out. With Jake safely out of the way, she could kill the monster right in front of him.

Her finger was on the trigger, smiling evilly. Suddenly the ground shook and the stone she stood on broke in half. Unable to flee the bottom gave out and dropped, bring Turmoil down with it.

"AAhhhhh!" echoed Turmoil's voice as she made her way to the ground, filling the night with noise. A cracking sound arose before all was still.

Jake watched as Turmoil fell to her death, not feeling bad that she was gone. He went to Chance's side and flipped him over to his back, seeing if he was still alive. Chance cough a little as a pool of blood collected under his body.

"I can't believe you came back?.." said Chance in a weak voice, finding it hard to move. He took a few short breaths and struggled to keep it together. He lay and looked up into Jake's brown eyes, seeing them become glassy.

"Of course, I'll never leave you again...This is all my fault, I shouldn't have brought Manx back here in the first place..." said Jake hugging Chance close to his chest, feeling the male's warmth.

Chance was moved and with all the strength he could muster, reached up to touch Jake's face. He met his gaze and wanted to stay by the smaller male forever, but his wounds told him otherwise.

"Guess I'm the one leaving this time..Perhaps it's better this, now you can truly be free to see the world, and all its wonders.." said Chance swallowing and gasping a bit for air.

"That's just it I don't want to do any of that without you.." said Jake stroking Chance's face, feeling his soft fur between his fingers. Chance gave him a small smile, and keep a tight hold on his paw.

"Jake, listen to me..You gave me the greatest gift in all the land..You showed me that love exist, and that even someone like me could indeed be happy, so thank you..Thank you for being someone I could truly love, I will always love you.." said Chance trying to stay by him as long as he could, knowing every second counted.

Jake felt tears stream down his face and he placed paw over Chance's larger one. Jake smiled and he heard Chance's breathing slowly stop. He watched with teary eyes as Chance's paw fell limply to the side, and his red eyes shut. Jake felt for a pulse, but found none, realizing Chance was gone.

"No, no..Don't leave me..Please come back..." said Jake clutching Chance's paw, hoping he would wake ad wasn't dead. He lowered his head and let tears fall like rain down his face, laying his head on Chance's chest. He didn't yell or wail, he simply cried and clung to the lifeless body, mourning the loss of his friend. On the stone table in the glass vase, the last peddle fall, sealing the fate of everyone.

Down at the front of the stairs stood the gang, jumping with joy for their victory. The were still celebrating until something seemed off and out of place. Felina held Callie and spun her about, hearing the other female giggle.

"We did it, Callie, we beat them!" said Felina with joy, until Callie became still like a statue. Frozen in her hold Felina didn't know what happened and shook the other. "Callie Callie speak to me..Oh, , what happened to her?"

Faral stood by and watched as Felina was frantic to know what became of her wife. Faral only cast his eyes down, assuming the spell wasn't broken and that their fate would be worse then they thought.

On the stair way stood Ann and Jonny, who stood face to face. They felt the change, but it was heartbreaking to know they only had a few seconds left to be together.

"Oh, Jonny, you were so brake..Goodbye, my love." said Ann before her doors shut and she remained still, becoming just a lifeless wardrobe. Seeing this Jonny panicked shaking a little.

"Ann, don't leave, ahh.." said Jonny as he felt his keys stop moving. The piano stopped as silence took over. Out from the castle came Al, who jumped on the piano, not knowing why he didn't say anything. The stool went to Ann, thinking she would say something. With a whimper Al became stiff and fell over, completing the set of three.

Faral and Felina watched with pain as one after one, their friends..No there family froze from the curse. Coming out on her cart came Mrs. Sinian, huffing with worry.

"Have you seen Steele, he wondered off..I can't find him, where is my little boy." said Mrs. Sinian puffing steam out her spout one last time, before her face froze and faded away, leaving only a tea and Felina shook their head with sadness, not know when they would freeze.

"Mama! Mom!" yelled Steele leaping to his mother, only to fly through the air and fall to the stone. His bottom shattered into pieces on the stone before he was scooped up by Hackle. Hackle set the cup beside his mother and stood, feeling himself freeze.

All that was left were Faral and Felina. The two looked at each other and didn't know what to say. It was hard to think they were so close, and now it would be over.

"Felina, it was an honor working with you by my side.." said Faral saluting her one last time, before his arms went to his sides and stuck. His face chanced to a regular clock and he was no longer with the candlestick.

"No, the honor was all mine.." said Felina spinning and becoming still. He light flickered out and all the items in the castle froze. Many panicked, but tried to say their good byes. Some never even got to say what they wanted before the curse took its hold on them. All the was left was a silent dark castle.

The Lieutenant stood and watched with glassy eyes as several said heartfelt good byes. Once the talking stopped, she slumped down and sniffed.

Manx and Paul arrived and went to find the Jake to see how things went. Judging by the frozen items outside thing didn't look good. The two older kats went in and the Lieutenant point the direction to go in. The aging kats made their way down the hall and came to a bed chamber. Slowly Manx opened the door and stepped in, looking for his son. Seeing Jake crying over the monster, Manx and Paul, stopped, giving the male some space.

"Oh, Paul we be too late.." said Manx feeling bad for his son, wiping a tear from his eye. He slowly approached Jake and placed a paw on his shoulder, thinking they should leave.

"Come on, Jake..Let's go home.." said Manx softly and kindly. Jake pushed his paw aside and clung to Chance, curling in to a tighter ball.

"No, I love him." said Jake wanting to stay by the male he grew to love. True he wasn't handsome, but he was good and beautiful on the inside. "I just need some time alone.."

"Manx, why don't you go get the horse ready, I'll stay with the boy." said Paul patting Manx on the back. Manx nodded and walked away, taking once last glace at his heartbroken son.

Manx knew that Jake wouldn't be happy when they went back, and felt terrible for him. The boy had found someone, yet fate chose to take him away, just like Jake's mother. Manx sighed and left down the hall, wondering what they were going to do after this.

With Manx gone, Paul smiled and walked over to where Jake was. Only instead of joining him, he pulled a golden watch out from the inside of his cloak. He held it up to the plant and light emerged from it, making the dead flower come back t life. The peddles lifted and the glass turned to light. The light went to Chance and surrounded him.

Jake saw this and sat back, wondering what was happening. With wide eyes he got back and watched as Chance was surrounded by light. It moved about and he transformed. Jake looked over and saw Paul, who's cloak and changed to blue. The light and peddles slowly faded and sent Chance back on the ground where he lay for a few moment.

Jake stepped forward, but drew back when the kat before him stood. The male was blond and had three dark brown stripes across his back. The lager blond tabby looked at his left and right paw, and turned to Jake with a smile.

"Jake, it's me Chance." said Chance walking over to take Jake's paws. Chance didn't know how it happened, but he was glad to be back to normal.

"Chance, is it really you?" wondered Jake reaching out to touch his right face, not use to it be unscaly. He felt it and gazed into blue eyes instead of red. The fur felt the same, and his build looked about normal, still Jake wasn't use to it. "But how, you were dead."

"That's the beauty of magic..Speaking of which." said Chance realizing the Pastmaster was standing beside him. "What are you doing here?"

"Chance don't, he's a friend of mine." said Jake taking and holding Chance's fist back from striking the smaller kat. Chance stopped and folded his thick arms over his chest, pouting a little. Jake, with a raised brow spoke. "Paul, you're the Pastmaster..I don't understand?"

"Yeah, why did you change me? You not only ruined my life, but many of my friend with your stupid curse." said Chance, wanting to know why the Pastmaster would do such a thing.

"You were very lost, Mr. Furlong..You weren't complete and needed to find yourself. I see you are no longer a boy, but a kind hearted man..As for you Jake, I told you the truth..Kat kind can be cruel and sometimes need to be taught a lesson. I met you and knew you would be the perfect guy to whip Chance here into shape. You were able to look past the monster and see the man within, something several wouldn't be able to do." said the Pastmaster, smiling to Jake, who was taken back.

"You know ahead of time I would be the one to break the spell.." questioned Jake with a side ways glance, still trying to keep up.

"Yup, and now you two can live a good life together." said the Pastmaster walking over and putting their paws together.

"But someones dead because of you." said Chance frowning and pulling his paw away from the Pastmaster.

"Well, really does it matter..I mean wouldn't the world be a so much better place if all the mean and crule kat were killed off." said the Pastmaster slapping both their backs.

"What!" exclaimed Jake and Chance in unison, unable to believe what they were hearing. Was the Pastmaster even a good guy.

"You see kats need to learn the power of their choices, a symbol to show them just how horrible and awful they can be, you two are that symbol." said the Pastmaster. "I honestly have no other explanation, sometimes it's just fun to be a jerk for no reason what so ever."

The two with wide eyes watched as the Pastmaster gave an evil chuckle, killing a butterfly that fluttered by. The two glanced from one another and Jake had an idea.

"Does this mean we can have that magic book?" asked Jake with excitement, hoping he would leave it in their care.

"Oh, heck no, I'm taking it with me..Well have a good life." said the Pastmaster making the book appear and flying away. The two went to the balcony and wathced as the Pastmaster left in a cloud of dust and magic.

"Well, that happened." said Chance with a shrug. He waved it off and took Jake's paw. "The offer still stand Jake, will you stay here with me?"

"Yes, I would love to." said Jake throwing his arms around Chance and nuzzling into him. Chance slowly pulled him away and leaned in, giving Jake the kiss he always wanted. Jake stood on his toes to reach Chance, and the two shared a kiss. The kiss sealed the deal and the stone flew up and back in place.

Outside the light washed over the dark gray castle, showing it to be white with red towers. The light swept over the frozen object and Ann opened her door, letting streams of clothe out. The clothe flew around Jonny as a shadow of a she kat showed. Once the clothe fell the couple with their dog huddled together, glad to alive. They felt one another, able to feel the softness of the other's fur.

"Oh, my love." said Ann hugging her husband. He smiled and hardly had any teeth, from when he lost the piano keys.

Hackle came to life and felt his chest and arms, unable to believe what had happend. The older kat glanced about and saw Faral change back to his old self. The tall commander fixed his hair and saw light beside him.

Like magic, Felina was back to her regular form. She stood and grinned to her Uncial, waving a finger to him.

"What did I tell you Uncial, we beat the clock." laughed Felina walking over and hitting his arm. The older kat sighed and rolled his eyes to the shorter female, knowing she would rub it in his face. Felina was about to go on, when feathers flew up from where Callie was. Quickly Felina went over and took Callie's paw, that emerged from the pile of feathers. Felina pulled her out and was half crying. "Oh, Callie my love."

"Felina, you were right..I love you." said Callie taking and kiss Felina. The two pulled apart and smoke floated from Felina's head. Callie patted it out and went to hug her love once more.

Over to the side, Mrs. Sinian's cart started rolling away. Faral reached and grabbed it, but not before the pot and cup went flying through the air. The two changed and Mrs. Sinian landed on the tray, sliding down with her son on her lap. They came to a stop and Mrs. Siana was surprised to see her son back to normal.

"Steele, you're a little boy again..Oh, I missed you so much." said Mrs. Sinian hugging and kissing her son over and over. He laughed and nuzzled into her, happy she was okay.

Manx, the Lieutenant along with many others came out. Manx watched as the she cat went to Faral.

"Ulysses? Is that you?" wondered the Lieutenant studying the tall male. He with a smile ran to her and picked her up, happy to see his wife again.

"I've missed you so much." said Faral holding her close. Everyone was happy and stood about chatting away. Then out of the door came Chance, holding Jake's paw. Seeing him Faral, along with his wife went over to greet him. "Oh, my King."

"It good to see you old friend." said Chance taking his paw and bringing him into a hug. Faral was taken back by the kind gesture, but smiled none the less. He let Faral go and went to Jake, picking up off the ground and spinning him. "I say we celebrate!"


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

The ball room had been filled with many decorations, and kats danced about. It was bright and beautiful. Jake and Chanced danced in the middle while everyone else danced around them. Chance spun Jake, and their clothes changed from the celebration outfits to wedding out fits.

Jake wore his kilt and had a tux on top. Chance wore a tux and pants, but he had the sleeved cut off, showing it was not your usual wedding.

Steele stood to the side and reached for the cake, trying to sneak a taste test. Paws grabbed him and picked him up. Steele turned to see his mother holding him away from the cake. He gave her a shy smile and they moth laughed.

 _Can someone change, Or do they evolve, Not by force, into something good, into their better selves,_

While the many kats danced, Ann sang, while Jonny on the piano played. There were a few violinist who play along with Hackle. On the floor Callie and Felina gazed tenderly into each other's eyes, like Faral and his wife.

 _Once was lost was found, Fate is for funny, They learned love, and will live, Seeing with the heart._

Mrs. Sinian watched the happy couples and made her way over to Manx, who painted the kats dance. He saw her and gave her a small smile. Mrs. Sinian went over and lay her paw on his, showing the two had gotten close over the time they spent together.

 _They all live, happily ever after, Most importantly, they all lived, Seeing with the heart, They all live, right up to the end, Seeing with the heart._

Jake smiled and was glad to be married with someone he truly loved. Chance felt the same way, knowing it wouldn't always be perfect, but they would be happy. The two stood close and shared a kiss as everyone spun around them.

The End.

A.N: Well there it is, the last part to my story. I was very eager to write this all the way though, and now that it's done. I can't help but feel sad. This story was very dear to my heart and the characters were so easy to write for. So this has been fun. I really hope anyone who read the story liked it, and enjoyed. Leave a comment if you'd like, and thanks for reading.


End file.
